Mad World
by oooLALApaige
Summary: Centered after Kelly's attack in Season 9. Mostly the same characters, a lot of Kelly along with Brandon and the group. Brenda & Dylan too. Shows how Kelly is dealing and how her friends help her. Also, a little mystery thrown in the mix.
1. Who to Call

**A/N:** This starts directly at the hospital after Kelly Taylor's rape. I love BH90210 but thought this part should be different. My version of how it should have happened, and Gina is not in the series. I didnt like her, so i cut her out :). This is my **first **fan fic! **BE GENTLE WITH ME! :)**

Kelly sat impatiently on the bed pulling on the scrubs a doctor gave her. She was lost. She was feeling so many emotions, she didn't know how to react. After reliving what had happened with the police, and the rape kit the nurses ran, she felt exhausted. She was more emotionally and mentally exhausted than anything. She reached for her purse, wanting to get her compact mirror to fully digest the bruises, but dropped her hand to her side. She didn't have her purse. That man had her purse. He had her wallet, cell phone, car keys, and even her underwear. She sighed in frustration. This wasn't supposed to be her life. She was tough Kelly. Independent, strong willed, stubborn as hell Kelly. After she got shot the previous year, she promised herself she would never be victimized again. She hated that feeling. Now barely a year later, she was sitting in the exact same hospital, feeling the exact same way, except with her memory. She pulled her knees up to her body and hugged them close to her. She winced in pain for a moment, but shook it off. Do not be weak she told herself. She thought this over and over again until somebody interrupted her thoughts.

"Kelly, is there someone we can call to take you home, or maybe somebody you would like to call?," the nurse asked, gesturing to the phone across the bed. Kelly looked up, still having a mental pep talk with herself.

"What?"

"Somebody you would like to call dear? Dial 9, 1, then the area code. You are free to leave whenever you like."

Kelly smiled and considered whom to call. The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile and shut the door. Who would she call? Matt? No. Heck no. She couldn't shock him with this right now. She knew he would be there for her, but its so much harder to explain it to someone your trying to have a relationship with. Donna? She would understand of course, but she would keep hugging me and asking me questions, and giving me that Donna smile that would make me want to cry. Dylan? Dylan would be here in heartbeat, but he would also question me and would go on a killing rampage at anyone he saw. Or maybe he would take it to the bottle like before? Her mom was completely out of the question, how do you explain something like this to your own mom?

Kelly was at a loss, she has great friends, this shouldn't be so hard. She picked up the phone and dialed a number she never had before, but knew it by heart.

"Hello?"

The voice was sleepy and groggy and she immediately regretted it before he even pushed out the word hello.

"Hey, its me."

"Kell, hey. Its good to hear from you, four in the morning, but still good. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, its fine. I'm sorry, I didn't even look at a clock. I called you out of impulse. I don't know, I'm so tired I'm delirious I guess." She gave a nervous laugh and was mentally cursing herself for calling. Stupid, stupid Kelly.

"No, its fine, I haven't heard from you since I arrived in Washington. I would have called, I just thought maybe you didn't want me to."

"Yeah, I understand. I don't know why I did, I just I don't know. I guess after eight months, I figured it was time I called or something."

"Kelly, you sure your okay?"

"Yeah I'm sorry, really, didn't look at the clock! Go back to sleep, I'll call again at a reasonable hour maybe!

Brandon gave a tired sigh over the phone. "Your sure your fine?"

"Of course. You know me, a little unpredictable at times! Sorry, goodnight!"

She hung up without waiting for a goodbye. What on earth had urged her to do that? She knew Brandon wouldn't have been able to give her a ride, he was states away for godssakes. She mentally cursed herself again, and dialed out Donna. Her spirit broke when she didn't answer. She was the one person she knew she could tell, and she wouldn't be looked at differently and wouldn't spill to the rest of the group. She needed Donna. She sat a moment longer, and realized who she should have called in the first place. She dialed out again.

"Hello?"

A wide awake voice answered the phone this time, and she sighed in relief.

"Steve, its me, I need a favor."

"Kell, I know we used to be a thing, but this middle of the night booty calls have got to stop!" He instantly laughed at his own joke, but she couldn't even manage a smile on her face.

"Steve, really, it's important."

"What's up Kelly?"

"I need you to come get me."

"Sure, are you okay? Where are you?" His voice went from joking and fun to concerned. Kelly never called sounding so shaken up before.

"I- I'm at the hospital. I'm fine, I just need a way back home."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, well kind of. It's a long story, can you please just come get me? And please don't tell Valerie or anyone where you're going." She said this trying to sound as calm as possible. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this secret from her friends, but she wanted to be the one to tell them. If Steve mentioned he was going to the hospital to get Kelly, questions would have been asked.

"Yeah sure Kell, I'll be there in fifteen."

"Great thanks, I'll be at the emergency entrance outside. Just pull up, I'll see you." She hung up the phone relieved. She should have called Steve in the first place. She knew he could keep a secret, and she also knew Steve would do just about anything for her. She picked up all the papers and cards the doctors and police gave her and hurried out the front. She just wanted to be home in her shower.

Steve pulled up to the entrance and Kelly pushed herself out of the wheelchair that the nurses insist she leave in. Hospital policy they explained to her, no matter how many times she declined. She slowly made her way over to Steve's Corvette, with his eyes growing wide as he saw Kelly. He hopped out of the car without opening his door, and rushed over to her.

"Kell, what the hell, what happened to you?"

She sighed knowing her face was going to cause a bit of question. Her left eye was starting to swell shut, and her lip was cut and growing more purple by the second. "Not here, Steve." She looked around, feeling like everybody was looking at her, even though she saw no one. He opened the door for her, trying to not gape at her injuries. He hopped in the other side, and they rode for silence which seemed like hours to Kelly, but in reality it was only a few minutes. The convertible top was down, and she was enjoying the night air against her face, she wanted to be rid of every piece of that guy, and she felt like the night air was washing him off of her.

"Kell, are you gonna talk to me? I'm a bit worried," he said taking his eyes off the road for a moment to study her injuries again. "Did you get in a fight or something?" Kelly shook her head at his remark.

"Did you get in a wreck?" Kelly shook her head again.

"Kelly, did someone rob you? Or attack you or something?"

She looked down at her hands nervously. How was she supposed to say this? Yeah, Steve, somebody followed me, beat me, raped me, and then robbed me? She sighed in frustration and couldn't look away from her hands.

"Steve, I- I- well, damnit Steve! I don't know how to say it."

He pulled into a parking spot at the apartment complex and grabbed Kelly's hand, only to have her flinch at his touch. He seemed hurt, but didn't move his hand.

"Kell, just say it. What happened?"

"Don't tell anyone Steve! Promise me!"

"I promise, just tell me what's wrong, You are scaring the shit out of me."

Kelly pulled down the visor to finally look at herself in the mirror. She didn't realize how bad her face really did look. No wonder Steve was freaking out, she looked like she got in a fight, and lost really badly.

"Steve, I was on my way to see Dylan, and I got out of my car and started walking down the sidewalk, but I felt like someone was following me. I turned around and saw I guy behind me, and I picked up my pace, searching my purse for my mace, but it just happened so fast." Kelly's breathing started to pick up, and she was doing everything in her power not to cry. She couldn't cry. She couldn't let this guy win. Steve held her hand tighter, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"I- He- He pushed me up against the wall and then I fell onto the ground in the ally way. My purse fell somewhere on the ground when he pushed me. I started to scream, but he hit me and it just took the breath right out of me. He pulled out a knife and held it up against me, and I just didn't move. It wasn't supposed to happen that way Steve, I'm me. I should have kicked and fought and been ready. I'm not supposed to be a victim, I'm supposed to be a fighter." Her heavy, rapid breathing continued, and she still couldn't look away from her hands. She couldn't look at Steve without feeling awkward. She just wanted to be in the shower.

"Kell, it's okay. He threatened your life, it is kind of hard to kick and scream when you're in that situation." He wanted to hug her, but he could tell she wouldn't have it, so he just squeezed her hand instead. "Did he take your purse and run or what?"

Kelly started to freeze up. How was she supposed to tell Steve? How do you say something like that? Her hands started to shake a bit and she closed her eyes.

"He ripped my shirt, in one swoop. Like it was nothing. He- he pulled up my skirt… still with the knife at my neck. I couldn't do anything Steve, I just let him, I just let him have sex with me. I just closed my eyes and pretended it wasn't happening. After he was done, I tried to get up, but he hit me again, and told me to stay down." By this time, Kelly tore her eyes away from her hands and was looking directly at Steve. She needed to know, if he thought she was disgusting or pathetic for not fighting, but Steve's face remained blank.

"He walked over to get my purse, and I stood up looking for something to maybe hit him with, but he came back over and pushed me up against the garbage bins and held the knife to me again. He just started to physically attack me, he hit me everywhere. I was trying to cover my face, leaning up against the dumpster. He told me to keep my mouth shut and he'd be seeing me, pushed me onto the ground, spit on me, and took off." Kelly finished her story, looking at Steve helplessly.

"Kell, I am so sorry." He brought her hand to his mouth and gave it a quick kiss. "I am so, so sorry. Did you talk to the police? What did the hospital say?"

"I'll be fine. The police will keep me updated, but until then, I have to wait. I need to change the locks, I mean he has my address and my keys, and everything." She drew her eyes back to her hands, scared about what that man might do with her address and keys.

"Well, then you shouldn't stay here tonight, come back to Casa Walsh with me. I don't think you should even be in there until the locks are changed."

Kelly sighed.

"Well, lets get some clothes and Donna. She shouldn't be here either."

Steve helped Kelly out of the car and held her hand as they walked inside. Steve couldn't help but notice how bad Kelly was shaking. She opened the door with the spare key under the mat and they entered the apartment, Steve in front of her, just making sure everything seemed in order. A note was left on the counter from Donna, saying she was at Noah's for the night. Kelly breathed a sigh of relief and packed something from her drawers. She longed for a shower and a bed. Steve and her drove their way to Casa Walsh, knowing nothing was going to be the same.


	2. Show Me

Kelly stood in the shower for ages, trying to wash all the dirtiness from her. She felt she would never completely rid of the man who took so much from her last night. She scrubbed her body until it felt raw and too painful to scrub anymore. She stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. Was the woman looking back at her really Kelly Taylor? Her face looked like crap, her body looked like it was a punching bag. This isn't me, she thought. She dried off and slipped into her pajamas, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep and not wake up for a long, long time. Steve offered up his bed, and said he would be more than happy to sleep on the couch. Kelly happily accepted, feeling a lot safer upstairs in a room, with Steve downstairs by the door, and Valerie next door, even if it was Valerie. She got into the bed, noticing the sun starting to rise. Steve came in, and looked at her sympathetically.

"Kell, I'm right downstairs if you need anything. Come down or just yell at me or something." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Need anything?"

"No thanks Steve.. but thank you for being there tonight. I really needed you. Thanks. It meant more than you know."

Steve smiled and exited the room. He trampled down the stairs and flopped onto the couch. He was still in shock a bit. They had already been through so much, she more than most. The cocaine habit with Colin, the crazy girl from rehab, getting shot, the wedding fiasco with Brandon, Dylan popping up out of no where, and now this. Kelly probably can't take much more. She is going to break. Steve picked up the phone to call McKay, but put it back down. He promised he wouldn't tell. He promised, but he didn't know how to handle the situation. He didn't know what to say or how to make her smile or how to let her know it was okay. He laid on the couch, getting lost in his own thoughts, finally drifting off to sleep.

Kelly closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep. When she closed her eyes, she saw the guy. She saw the knife. She felt his breath on her face. Goosebumps infiltrated her skin. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She tossed and turned, but couldn't get comfortable, because no matter what side she laid on, it was painful. She was prescribed pain pills from the hospital, but chose against taking them. After seeing what happened to Donna, she didn't want drugs in her system. Specially after her cocaine kick. She drifted in and out of sleep, not coherent but also not fully out. The man was in front of her, holding her, ripping her shirt, with the cold blade at her neck. Fight, Kelly! Damnit, whats wrong with me? Fight, yell, do something stupid! She started crying, she couldn't stop. Kick him! Yell! Scream! All these thoughts where running through her head, but she wasn't doing anything. The blade got tighter against her neck, and he lifted up her skirt, while his other hand crept up her thigh. He smiled a toothless grin, and she couldn't take it. She screamed. Finally.

She bolted up at the sound of her own scream. She sat up in the bed, panicking, but then realized where she was. She felt the hot tears on her cheeks, and buried her face in her hands. The bathroom door that was connected to Valerie's room burst open, and the main door opened also. Steve flipped on the lights looking panicked, and Valerie and Dylan were standing the bathroom door looking at Kelly.

Steve rushed over to Kelly and grabbed her face, making him look at her.

"Kelly, you're fine, you're safe. Nothing is going to happen to you. It's over." He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to him. He rocked her slowly rubbing her back as she was trying to hold in her sobs. Steve looked over at Valerie and Dylan, both looking shell-shocked. Dylan spoke first.

"Steve." He moved closer to the bed, almost scared to sit down. Dylan had never seen Kelly in such a state. He had seen her upset before, but this was different.

"Steve." Dylan eyes bore into Steve's, who was lost for words. Valerie stood in the background feeling out of place, but concerned. She didn't like Kelly, that was a fact, but she didn't like Kelly hysterical either. Kelly couldn't hold in her sobs any longer, and couldn't move her body from Steve's. Dylan was growing impatient.

"What happened, Kell? Steve? What the fuck happened?"

Kelly never moved, but Steve looked over unsure of what to say. Obviously, they had to tell Dylan and Val, but what does he say? You just can't say oh you know, our friend was raped and robbed. He sighed still rocking Kelly slowly in his arms.

"I, I don't know what to tell you man." This was not the response Dylan wanted or expected from Steve.

"Why the fuck does her face look like that? What the hell happened? Talk to me Steve. Kell, talk to me!"

"Damnit, Dylan!" Steve didn't know how to handle the situation. "She was raped, okay?! She was robbed, beaten up, and raped!" Valerie gasped and Dylan's eyes grew livid.

"Get out of the room!" Dylan said it calmly, but with a ton of fury behind his voice. "Get out, move!" He turned and looked at Val who quietly exited, shutting the bathroom door behind her. Steve just looked at Dylan dumbfounded.

"Steve, get out, now."

Steve nodded and tried to move, but Kelly's hand were holding onto his shirt for dear life. He pried her fingers off of his shirt and walked out of the room. Kelly pulled her knees up to her chest, and put her head down. She needed to pull herself together she thought. She wasn't supposed to cry. Dylan paced back and forth across the room, trying to digest what was happening. This was his Kelly. Guilt struck him hard, knowing how mad he was at her earlier for ditching him, and went straight into Val's arms. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat on the bed.

"Kelly, look at me." She didn't move, Dylan wasn't even sure if she was breathing. She sat there like a statue, unable to move. She froze. "Look at me," he repeated again, concerned, angry, and scared. He put his arm around her waist, trying to pull him close to her, but she flinched in pain. He pulled his hand away quickly and looked disgusted. Dylan stood up and took her hand and pulled her up too. She didn't look at him. He stood in front of her digesting everything he saw. He pulled her shirt up some to reveal where his hand just was. He was alarmed at the sight. Bruises covered her body. Her face, arms, and torso. He felt sick.

"Are these all of them," he asked? She didn't answer. She remained mute.

"Kell, answer me, are these all of them?" She shook her head no. "Show me."

For the first time Kelly looked at him. Her eyes were so tired and sad, it broke his heart when her eyes finally met his. "Show me, Kelly."

"Dylan, please don't make me do this." He cringed at her voice. This wasn't Kelly, this woman standing in front of him wasn't Kelly. "Show me."

Kelly sighed. She pulled off her tank top leaving her sports bra and pajama bottoms on. She turned around showing him her back. He sucked in air heavily, barely able to keep looking. Two huge bruises were going down her back. She turned back around only to have him scan her more. He noted a thin, long cut across her neck, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened there. He noticed a huge bruise on her hip, only to have the rest covered by her pajama pants. He tugged them down, with her flinching again at his touch. She stood only in her underwear, but under her pajama pants revealed more bruises than he could believe. He hung his head down for a moment, the pulled back up her pants, and pulled her shirt over head.

He held Kelly's face in his hands, making sure she was looking at him.

"Did you go to the police?" She shook her head yes.

"Do you know the guy, did they catch him?" She whispered out a "no."

He sighed still looking into her eyes. "Tell me now, tell me everything that happened."

She shook her head. "Dylan, please don't make me do it again. I told the police and Steve. Just go ask Steve, please. Please, don't make me say it again. I can't say it again."

Dylan sighed in frustration. He nodded, but not happily. Kelly sat back on the bed, and Dylan started pacing again.

"Valerie!" Dylan shouted running his hands through his hair for the millionth time. Valerie entered through the bathroom looking nervous.

"Val, sit here with Kell. Don't you dare for a second leave her. And for the love of God, be nice. I'll be right back." Dylan kissed Kelly on the head and walked out of the room, headed for Steve.

Kelly moved to the head of the bed and got under the covers. Valerie stood there awkwardly, not knowing if she should say something. Kelly had stopped crying, but she was still shaking. She didn't want it to happen like this. She didn't want Dylan and of all people, Val, to know or find out this way. She wasn't keeping it together well, and its not what she wanted at all. Valerie moved towards the bed and sat down next to her. Val was confused and nervous. What are you supposed to say to your mortal enemy who was just traumatized? Valerie grabbed Kelly's hand which took her off guard. Kelly looked up at Val and she gave her best comforting look.

"Kelly, you probably don't feel it now, but you're gonna be okay. It happened to me too ya know, and you're about ten times stronger than me, so if I made it this far, then I'm sure you're gonna be okay. Not today, and not next week, but you will be okay." Kelly was surprised by her words, but also comforted by them. She gave Val something resembling a smile and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep.

Steve just gave Dylan the last of the details about Kelly's attack, and he wasn't handling them well at all.

"Steve, I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna find him and kill him with my own fuckin hands! DAMNIT!" Dylan couldn't hold it in. He knew better than most about how much the world sucked, but he was so sick of the sucky world attacking the people he loved. He couldn't bear see his friends, the ones he truly loved, carry so much pain.

"I know man, I know. The police have got to find him Dyl, we don't know anything about him or where to find him. Right now, we just gotta help Kell make it through this. She isn't okay, and I don't think she will be for a long time. She isn't going to bounce back." Dylan punched his fist into the wall, so blinded with anger, he didn't even feel the pain it should have brought to him.

"What do we do? Dylan fell into a chair, rubbing his face in his hands. When he looked back up at Steve, tears were shining in Dylan McKay's eyes.

"Come on Dylan, we do what we have too. First, we change her locks, most importantly. We find maybe a psych or someone she can talk too, because Kell will keep it all bottled up. We need to keep her life as normal as possible, but also tread lightly. This isn't something she is gonna get over." Dylan agreed with everything he was saying. He never knew Steve to be the one to handle serious situations, but this was Steve's first love, and probably the best person she could have gone to about the situation. He blinked backed the water in his eyes, and nodded in agreement. He looked at his watch and thought a moment.

"Will you call the lock guy? Those locks need to be changed asap. Also, call Donna to let her know whats happening and what to expect. It's already eight, might as well start the day."

Steve nodded and went to the kitchen to use the phone. Dylan trodded back up the stairs to Steve's room, only to find Kell and Val sleeping, hand in hand. The sight before him was odd, but he was happy about it nonetheless. It was going to be okay he thought. It had to be okay.

Donna was at the beach apartment with Noah and David, waiting to oversee the new locks being put in. Noah didn't want Donna to be there alone, and David was waiting for his sister to arrive. Steve had caught Donna on the phone, and explain to her and Noah what happened. He also called David, filling him in on the night's events. He felt guilty for telling the gang, knowing Kelly wanted to keep this to herself, but he felt they needed to know. She needed a support system. He asked Donna for Matt's number, but he wasn't sure if he should call. Donna advised him against it, saying that Kell really needed be the one to tell her boyfriend. He was about to go check on Kell again, when another call came in.

"Hello?" He didn't mean to come across rude, but he had a lot going through his mind, and didn't really want to talk to whoever was calling.

"Sanders, my man! How is it going at Casa Walsh?" Shit. Brandon. How was he supposed to tell Brandon? Is he supposed to tell Brandon? Shit. He should not be in charge of these kinds of things. He sighed and tried to figure out something to say. "Steve?"

"Yeah, sorry buddy. Uh, how's Washington? You running for President yet?" Steve gave a half hearted laugh, still confused on what he needs to say.

"Ha, not yet, but be ready, you need to step up as my running mate. I may not be President yet, but the paper is going decently. How's things in the 90210?"

"Fine." He had to lie. He wouldn't tell Brandon. He couldn't tell Brandon.

"Just fine?"

"Yep."

"Steve, is everything okay? You mad at me or something man?" Steve was getting flustered. I suck at lying he silently cursed himself.

"No man, I'm not mad. Just miss my best friend."

"Okay.. So. Talked to Kell as of late?" SHIT. Why would he ask me that the thought.

"Why?" He asked too quickly. He made it sound something was up.

"Well, she called me at like four in the morning. She seemed okay, but she didn't seem okay, you know? I mean we haven't talked since I took off, and she randomly calls in the middle of the night? I don't know, I just got the feeling something was wrong."

"Brandon, I gotta go, I'll call back later, I'm late for, for a meeting."

Steve hung up quickly, his hands sweaty. That could have gone better, or well it could have gone worse. He shook his head and headed up the stairs. Dylan, Kell, and Val were all sleeping in his bed. He smiled and shut the door. If it were under any other circumstances, he would have taken a picture for proof.


	3. Hovering

Donna was pacing back and forth while Noah and David silently watched her on the couch.

"Donna, please sit down, your making me nervous." David said exasperatedly. She gave him an annoyed look and plopped onto the chair across from them. They all sat in silence. What was there to say? Nobody had really said a word except when the lock guys where here, and that was over an hour ago. Nobody knew what to say.

The phone rang and Donna sprang up to get it, only to read the caller ID and see it was Matt, again. She couldn't keep ignoring the calls.

"Hello?"

"Hey Donna, it's Matt, is Kell there? I couldn't reach her on her cell."

"Matt, hey. Uhm, Kell is actually still asleep, she isn't feeling to well, and she is just really tired. I think she just wants to rest, but when she gets up, I'll have her call you first thing!"

"Is everything okay? Does she need anything?"

"NO! Uh, she is fine, I'll have her call you! Bye!" Donna hung up the phone and looked over at the boys. David was shaking his head.

"Nice Donna, he probably doesn't think anything is wrong. You were smooth." Noah shook his head in agreement. "Ugh you guys!" she said annoyed. "You try lying to your best friend's boyfriend. It's kind of difficult."

Noah stood up. "Look guys, I got to get to the after dark, call me when she gets here okay?" They both nodded, and Noah kissed Donna on the head and started to the door.

"David you're gonna be here with her right?"

"Yeah."

Noah nodded and left. The two sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

"David, do you think he will come here? The guy that attacked Kelly, I mean?"

"No, it was random. He wasn't stalking her or anything, I don't guess. It didn't sound like it. He probably just wanted her cash and cards, and wanted a sick pleasure while he was at it. I don't think he will come here, but I think it was a good precaution having the locks changed just in case."

She shook her head. She was so scared for herself and Kelly. If she was feeling this scared, she couldn't imagine how Kell was feeling. She thought they were past all of this in their lives, all of this pain and drama. She thought finally, they would be able to grow up and live their lives. Something always seemed to get in the way. She couldn't believe when Steve had told her what happened this morning, and she couldn't help but feel ridden with guilt when she saw Kell's missed call on the ID. She needed air. She got up and walked out onto the balcony. She watched the water wash up onto the sand, and tried to relax. Everything would be okay, it had to be. This was just another dent in their epic story. It wouldn't be epic without all the bumps and bruises. Literally.

David snuck up next her feeling the need to get air too.

"It's going to be okay Donna. This is Kelly. She is going to be fine, and you are going to be fine in this apartment. I'll stay here a few nights in my old room, and make sure of it." She nodded in agreement with David. She knew Kelly and her wouldn't feel safe for awhile. She knew things would be different. Donna sighed and continued to watch the water wash the sand away.

They stood there in silence for a long time, letting the sight of the shore heal them in their own way. They didn't need to speak to be there for each other. It was a hard time on everyone, and they all need to heal in their own way. The both jumped at the sound of a voice.

"Hey guys!"

"Matt, what are you doing here?"

He held up a take out bag from Nat's. "I brought Kell her favorite. I felt bad when you said how sick she was, so I thought I could cheer her up some. Is she up, yet?"

Donna panicked. David took the reins.

"Actually Matt, she just stepped out for a bit, but she will be back. Maybe wanna leave it for her, and come back in a few?"

"Dang, I keep missing her, where did she run off too now?" David and Donna both looked at their feet. Since when did they all become bad liars?

"Guys?"

Donna heaved out a big sigh. "Matt, look, you're going to find out anyways. Kell had sort of an accident last night."

Matt dropped the bag. "What do you mean? Is she hurt? Where is she?

David stepped closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She is okay, in a sense of speaking. Man, she just- well, she is okay health wise. She isn't in immediate danger or anything.

Matt gave them both a dumbfounded look. He pulled away from David. "Where is she? What happened? Tell me, stop dancing around it. I'm her boyfriend, I think I deserve to know what's happening here."

"Matt, she- she," but Donna couldn't finish. She couldn't say it out loud. David continued for her. "She was attacked last night. Some guy stole her purse, raped her, and from what I hear, beat her up pretty bad in an ally way. She was at the hospital, released and should be here any minute." Donna winced as David explained to Matt where his girlfriend had been. Matt stood there, gawking at the two of them.

David continued. " She has no serious injuries. Just a lot of bruising and cuts. She talked to the police, they are keeping her updated, and we just had the locks changed. She is keeping up a brave front." He put his hand back on Matt's shoulder. "The police are going to catch him Matt. Right now we just need to be here for Kell."

Matt shook his head in disbelief. "I- I have to go. I need to clear my head. I- I just have to go." Matt turned around and walked away without another word. Donna looked at David with sad eyes.

"David, I'm gonna go lay down. I feel exhausted and it is only ten. Wake me when Kell comes home will you?" He nodded and she took off into the apartment.

David looked back out to the ocean and leaned against the balcony. They were never going to be the same, ever he thought.

It had been four days since her attack and Kell felt as far from normal as possible. She was putting on the best brave front she could have. It was just a facade, but she was so sick of everyone hovering around her. They didn't believe she was bouncing back so quickly. She knew they just cared, but she wanted to breathe. She wanted to be alone. She needed to collect her thoughts. Dylan slept with her every night. She told him how completely unnecessary it was, but he wouldn't leave. She could tell Dylan was hurting maybe more than she was. The fact that there is nothing he can do hurts him the most. Steve wasn't hovering like the others, and she really appreciated him for that. He was there she needed him, then he backed off. He still called to check in, and came by to see her once, but that was it. Steve, who seemed like he was doing the least, was helping her the most.

Donna was being overly friendly. She was always bringing her food and smiling and acting as if she didn't have a care in the world. Kelly knew Donna hadn't been to the store, and knew they were losing money. David was playing the over protective little brother role perfectly. He also stayed over every night, and kept Kelly in his sights as much as possible. Valerie was even being nice, which was a nice change no doubt, but she just wanted to feel a hint of normalcy. Matt had been by to see her, but he didn't stay long. He could barely look at her. He said he's been really busy at the office, but she knew the truth. She didn't blame him. It was hard to look at her the same. He told her to call if she need a thing, and said he would be by in the next couple days. He called her at night to say goodnight, but there was so much strain behind his voice.

She got out of bed, prepared to make today different. She wasn't going to mope. It was time she picked herself up. Not acting, but really pick herself up. The police didn't have any leads, but they were trying, and thats what mattered. She walked into the small kitchen to find Donna making pancakes and David and Dylan eating them hungrily.

Donna smiled when she saw her. "Kell! Good morning! I was about to bring you breakfast in bed!" Kelly smiled and thanked Donna for the gesture.

"I have an announcement to make. So pay attention!" The three of them looked at Kelly confused. "First of all, Donna you are reopening the store today. It has been closed for four days, and its not helping business. I would come by to help, but I feel really uncomfortable with my face looking like this, but really, open up!" Then she looked at David and Dylan. "And listen here Batman and Robin, I don't need body guards. If one of you isn't watching me the other is, it is driving me insane. I know ya'll care, and I love you for it, but I need normal. I need air. I need space. Go do something with yourselves!"

Donna walked up and hugged her friend. She whispered and I love you in ear, and walked to her room to get ready for work. David gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and said if she needed anything to call. That left Dylan.

"I'm not leaving you alone Kelly. Not until this guy is caught." Kelly sighed in exasperation.

"Dylan, I need alone time. I'm never going to be able to be okay, and accept everything that's happened, unless I can feel comfortable alone. I appreciate everything you have done, I do. It is also a possibility that I might call you over to sleep with me, but for now, today, I just need space." Dylan got up and hugged Kelly.

"Fine. I don't like it Kell, not at all, but fine. I'll have my phone on me every second. Call me, I'll be here. In a second."

Kelly smiled for the first time in three days. "I know Dylan. I know."

Donna came out of her room ready to leave and Dylan walked her out. They reminded Kelly one more time to call if she needed anything before she finally pushed them out the door. She locked it behind them and let out a breath of relief. Finally. The apartment to herself. She started cleaning up the kitchen since she forced everyone to leave it looking disasterous. She wanted to keep her hands busy. She would be okay if she was busy. She bustled around the kitchen cleaning every inch of it. She didn't just stop there though. She cleaned every inch of that apartment into the better half of the afternoon. She kept her hands busy so she wouldn't think. Steve and Noah called both checking in, and she reassured everything was fine. She looked at the clock and couldn't believe it was two already. She wiped a bead of sweat of her head with the back of her hand, pleased with how nice the apartment looked. She laughed as she looked down at herself. She was still in her pajamas. She shook her head and headed to her room to change.

She really wanted to put on her swim suit and head down the beach, but when she put her suit on, she realized how terrible she still looked. Her bikini that used to look so cute on her, made her feel disgusting. The suit revealed every single bruise she had and it made her sick to her stomach. You have to accept this Kelly she thought to herself, you have to accept this. She decided she could lay out on the balcony, that way no one would see her and gawk at her. She grabbed a towel and water and went onto the deck. She lounged in the chair for awhile, enjoying the rays she was getting. She looked deathly pale, and felt like people were always staring at her.

She closed her eyes, trying to mentally build herself up. It's not your fault. The police will catch him. This is not your fault. You couldn't scream or fight, because he would have killed you. You will be fine. Matt will get over his fear, your friends will stop hovering. You will be fine. Kelly smiled to herself. She was going to be okay after all. Not now, not even soon, but eventually, she would be fine. Kelly was enjoying the peacefulness of the day, until she heard the phone ring. She planned to ignore it, not wanting to move from her spot, but realized if she didn't, somebody would come rushing over in a hurry.

She sighed and tore herself away from the sun rays, hurrying to answer the phone. She stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't notice it before. She wasn't paying attention. There was a note pinned to the door along with her underwear. She caught her breath and walked closer to read the note.

**Kelly Marlene Taylor,  
Nice name, nice place too. these belong to you, accidently took off with them. thanks for the fun time, hook up again soon? maybe a date? see you soon pretty girl.**

She was frozen. She needed to call the police, but she couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. Her eyes just remained glued to the note and her underwear. She stood there dumbstruck, until she felt a hand grab her shoulder which made her jump and scream at the same time.


	4. Dealing in Different Ways

"Kelly, it's just me! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Kelly was trying to adjust to what was happening. She tore her eyes away from the note pinned on the door, and tried to focus on the guy next to her. It finally registered. She jumped into him for a hug, even though it pained the bruises on her body. She started crying and just couldn't seem to stop. She started mentally cursing herself again. Today was supposed to be a good day.

"Shhh, it's okay." He pushed her out of their embrace and glanced her up and down with concern filling his face. "Kell, what happened to you?"

Kelly slid out of his arms and onto the ground. She looked into his eyes, not sure what she was feeling.

"I was attacked. I- a few days ago, it was late, I-he-I was stupid. I should have- but I didn't." She looked down to the ground, feeling ashamed all over again. He sat on the ground next to her, never taking his eyes from her face.

"What do you mean you were attacked Kell?" She looked into his comforting eyes, but she just couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She just shook her head and silently cried.

"Did they rob you? Or fight you? Was it someone you knew? He or she? Talk to me Kelly." He grabbed onto her hands and she gripped him back tighter than he expected. It was like she was holding onto him for dear life and he didn't understand why.

"They took my purse. It had everything in it, everything! And, they, you know." Kelly looked at him urgently trying to make him understand.

"They robbed you and beat you for it?," he asked sadness coming over his face. Kelly shook her head no, giving him an expectant look. "Don't make me say it, please don't."

He studied her for a few moments before it registered. It clicked. He pulled Kelly close to him as gently as he possibly could. She flinched slightly at his touch, but he didn't care. He just wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to be there for her. Great timing he thought, really great timing. After a few moments, she mumbled something he couldn't quite make out.

"What?," he asked. "We need to call the police," she whispered barely audible again.

He looked taken back and surprised. "You haven't done that yet?"

"No, well I mean I have, but we need to call them again," she said as she pointed towards the note and fabric pinned to the door. He got up to take a closer look at the door. He shook his head in disgust, and helped Kelly off the floor. "Come on, let's go inside." They walked into the apartment where she sat numbly on the couch and he dialed 911. He couldn't believe that this is what was happening, he couldn't believe this is why they were acting weird. He shouldn't have left in the first place. He should have never left.

The 911 operator answered asking his state of emergency.

"Yes, this is Brandon Walsh, and I need to speak with someone who can help me, now."

* * *

Dylan was angry. Kelly and him had been through so much, and now that their friendship was going to get on track, something like this had to happen. He grunted in disgust with himself. He shouldn't have called Kelly that night. If he didn't, this whole situation wouldn't have happened. Guilt washed over his body like a cold shower. He sat at Toni's grave, wishing she would in some way give him a sign. He always came here expecting a sign, but never walked away with anything. He always came to her grave hopeful, but walked away feeling foolish. People can't help you if they're dead Dylan. Come on.

"Toni, I'm scared. I could never tell them that, but I'm scared. I feel like this isn't over. I feel like this isn't the end of it. She didn't deserve everything thats happened to her. You didn't deserve what happened to you. I can't have the death of someone I love on my hands again, Toni. Help me here. What am I supposed to be doing?" He didn't want to feel like this. He didn't want to feel helpless and alone.

Dylan sat there, hoping Toni would throw a sign his way, but he got nothing. He expected nothing, but hoped for something. Dylan McKay wasn't the kind of guy that hoped for things, but he was trying to have a little faith. For Kelly. This was too much. Everything was just too much. Every time he came back to his home town, it always was just too much. He wanted to run away to Baja or Europe, but he couldn't fail Kelly, not when it was his fault in the first place. He threw up his hands in despair.

He walked away angrily from Toni's grave, upset that she wasn't helping him. He was upset that what people tell you isn't true. The whole "they are watching you from heaven. They will protect you and help you through life." Yeah right, he thought. It was bullshit. It was just words said to comfort people in a time of need. Well, here I am in another time of need, and it isn't comforting me now, because it isn't true. He cut across the cemetery, angry at the world, not sure what his next plan of action was. He should check in with Kell. He hastily walked towards his car when a woman reached out and touched his arm.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Dylan turned around, surprised. It had been so long since he heard a British accent. Brenda crossed his mind for just a moment, until he snapped back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please give us directions to the Pennington theater?," she asked gesturing to her husband. "We are from out of town, and stopped to remember my dear sister, and don't know how to get there from here," she said smiling.

Dylan stood there for a moment. Smiled to himself, gave the British couple simple directions, and ran back to Toni's grave.  
"Toni! You- I- I miss you everyday. Thank you. You gave me what I needed." He was so pleased. He felt the most elated he had in four days since he woke up to Kelly screaming. He was wrong, well, others are right. Maybe. Maybe it was a coincidence. He didn't think so. How often do you find a British couple in a cemetery looking for the theater in LA? Rare. Very rare. He pulled out his cell phone, more determined than ever to ring the person on the other end.

* * *

Matt sat at his desk, conflicted. He couldn't stop thinking about Kelly, but he couldn't stop by to see her either. How was he supposed to look at her? What was he supposed to say? He knew it wasn't her fault, but these are the kind of people he deals with in court, not his own girlfriend. The thought of seeing her panicked him. He wouldn't come up with the right words or he would touch her without thinking, and she would hate him. I see what abuse does to a person, and I don't think I can handle it, the thought. He rubbed his face, stressing out and feeling confused. He shouldn't just abandon her, specially when she is dealing with so much, but he might make things worse.

Matt tried to concentrate on his files, but it just wasn't working. Frustrated, he left the office and headed downstairs to the store to see Donna. He needed to find out how Kelly was doing. If he couldn't focus on his work, then he might as well see how she is. He trampled down the stairs and waved over at Donna. Her glare back was anything but friendly. That's strange, what's her problem, the thought. He entered the store cautiously.

"Hey Donna.. how is Kelly doing?" He gave her a smile, which she didn't return.

"You know Matt, you are a real piece of work." She walked past him to put the "closed" sign on the door. She turned around with a face of fury and a finger in his face. "You have no right to ask how she is. Kelly really likes you, and you, you, you are a jerk!"

"Donna I-"

"No!" She took a step closer, her face just inches away from his. "She thought ya'll had something. Heck, I thought you guys had something. All you do is give her hell for being friends with Dylan, and she always shook it off. I thought it was immature, especially for a lawyer, but whatever. She still seemed happy, and now she goes through the most traumatizing experience of her life, and you chicken away like a whimp! She needs her friends and her boyfriend to be there for her, and you, you can't! It is pathetic, Matt. Really pathetic. I honestly expected more out of you than this." She gave him another menacing glare. "Now get out of my store, and stay away from me and Kelly until you can learn to be a man. A real man."

Matt stood there dumbstruck. "Donna, I- I'm sorry, it's just a lot to-"

"Matt! Just shut up! It is a lot for everybody, but that doesn't change anything. You think it's a lot for you, imagine how it is for her. Seriously, get out of the store or I will call security. I don't care if you are Kelly's somewhat of a boyfriend!"

Matt nodded and exited the store. He needed to see Kelly. He didn't mean to come off as unsupportive. He just needed time to adjust. Some scum bag attacked and raped and traumatized his girlfriend. He just needed to let everything sink in. If Donna was this upset, Kelly must be upset too. She probably thinks I don't want anything to do with her anymore. Dammit, he thought. Just dammit. He left the plaza to go help his girlfriend, which he realized he should have been doing four days ago.

* * *

Steve sat at his desk at the Beverly Beat office. He should be going through layouts, but his heart wasn't in it. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a flask for the 12th time today, and it was only 2:30. He guzzled down the last droplets, and tossed it aside carelessly, only to bring out a bottle of old whiskey from the empty desk next to him. He remembered a time him and Brandon were celebrating with the whiskey. He smiled at the thought, and drank it straight from the bottle. This isn't celebratory whiskey anymore. Nothing to celebrate, the thought, as he took a big swig.

Steve found himself drinking a lot lately. He was angry at everything. He was angry that Val drank all the orange juice that morning and that Janet is out of town for 2 weeks. He was mad that Brandon left, and the beat was going to shit, and that Dylan came back causing a stir in every direction. He tucked his face in his hands wanting everything to slow down. He was pissed off that Kelly got the short end of the stick once again, he was even more pissed off that he was the one that had to pick her up like that. Seeing her, his first love, a dear friend, like that, can change a person. He took another swig from the bottle, enjoying the affects of alcohol too much. It made life easier. Much easier.

Steve was slowly but surely getting himself trashed. He didn't care. As of three drinks ago, he didn't have a care in the world.


	5. Staying Strong

**A/N:** For those of you who have left reviews, thanks! I wasn't going to continue after the first couple chapters, but for like the 4 or 5 of yall that left encouraging comments, I decided to go on. Thanks a bunch. Ya'll are great. :)

Kelly sat on the couch in a sort of catatonic state. She hadn't moved since her and Brandon entered the apartment. Brandon was worried. She hadn't spoken, he didn't even think she had blinked. The police had come and gone and collected evidence, and she didn't move an inch. He took a seat on the coffee table, studying her intently. She made no direct eye contact with him. She looked completely lost.

"Kelly, when did all of this happen?" She gave no response.

"Kell." He patted her leg gently. "Kell, does everyone know what happened? Does your Mom? Does Dylan?" Still no response. He sighed in frustration. Her lack of communication was worrying him.

"Talk to me Kelly. How did all of this happen? Tell me what he did to you." Brandon wanted to shake her silly. He was having a conversation with a statue. Obviously, she was anything but all right. Why had nobody called him? This is what was wrong. This is why Kelly called randomly. This is why Steve was acting sketchy. Somebody should have called him. He looked back at Kelly, who, at this point, could possibly not be breathing she was so still.

"I wish you would talk to me. You might feel better." She finally made eye contact with him, and he gave her his best reassuring smile.

"It was supposed to be a good day," she whispered. "It was supposed to be a good day."

She abruptly got up from the couch and walked back into her bedroom. Brandon was at a loss. He wasn't prepared for any of this. He came to visit his friends, and see his beloved town. He had no idea what he was walking into, although, he is glad he chose to come. She obviously needs some help. He needed details though. He needed to understand what happened. Well, it's obvious what happened, but he was still confused. When, how, is she okay? He had a lot of unanswered questions and Kelly made it obvious he wasn't going to get the answers from her. His throat felt dry. He needed air. He grabbed a quick glass of water and stepped onto the deck. He scanned the beach, looking, hoping to find a suspicious guy staring up at the apartment, but he didn't. Kelly wasn't going to rest until this guy was caught. Brandon wasn't going to be able to rest either for that matter.

He stood there for awhile trying to collect his thoughts. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He shouldn't have left. He should have never left. Things would have been different if he didn't accept the job in Washington. He could have been with her, protecting her. His anger was rising. There was absolutely nothing he could do, for a girl he had once loved more than life itself.

"Walsh?" Brandon turned around, recognizing the familiar voice.

"Well, well Mr. McKay. Long time, no see." Dylan came forward, wanting to embrace his once best friend, but Brandon backed away with his hands up, much to Dylan's confusion.

"When did this happen Dylan?" Dylan sighed, knowing Brandon was angry.

"Sunday."

"Dylan, its Thursday. It's freaking Thursday for the love of God. Explain it to me. Explain how Kelly Taylor, my ex-fiance', my real first love, someone who has part of my soul forever- Explain to me why nobody called me. You better hope for your sake its a good reason. I came here, expecting a welcome, and instead, I find Kelly- shaking, crying, and terrified because somebody left a harassing note on her door, along with her underwear. I want to know why the hell-"

"Look B," Dylan interrupted. "I'm sorry no one called. There has just been a lot going on and it probably just escaped our minds. I'm really sor-"

"No." Brandon threw his glass up against the wall, shattering it all over the deck. He advanced toward Dylan, getting right up in his face. "Don't you tell me you're sorry. Go tell Kelly you're sorry. I should have been here Dylan, and I would have been if someone would have called. She is so broken up right now, and she really could have used me here, but somehow, it just slips all of your minds to call Brandon. The guy that she probably needed the most. Un-fucking-believable."

Dylan didn't back down. "Excuse me, guy she needed the most? Listen to yourself! Kelly was just beat blue and purple, raped, and robbed and you want to stand out here and fight about no one calling you? You left Brandon. You left not only Kelly, but all of us. We can't drop everything to include you. It has been four days, and in those four days, we have been on eggshells. Not knowing what to do or say or feel. Nobody told you because you are her ex-fiance' and first love and all that stupid bullshit that makes you feel so damn special. What are we supposed to say to you? Dammit, B. I know your pissed, we are all pissed, but you got to keep it together. It's tough, but don't take it out on all the people wanting to help Kelly too. We all want to help."

Brandon didn't move for a moment, studying Dylan. He couldn't decide if he wanted to punch him square in the face or hug the guy. Brandon finally backed down.

"You're right, D. I've just never seen her so.. so.."

"Broken?," Dylan suggested.

"Yeah, man. I mean it was surreal. It still is surreal. I just can't believe it. Her face, her body, I- I just can't believe it. It just wasn't Kelly."

Dylan patted his old friend on the shoulder. He knew exactly what he meant. Surreal was a good word for the situation. It was all just so surreal.

"B, what did you mean by the note and underwear on her door?" Dylan asking, glancing towards the front door.

"Oh, the police have already been here and picked it up as evidence, and tried to question Kelly, but apparently, she has gone mute. When I arrived, she was staring at the door in horror, crying. Apparently her attacker came by and left a note and brought back her underwear."

Dylan felt his blood pressure rise a bit. "That son of a bitch. What did the note say?"

"Just your typical, hey, your hot, lets do it again, I'm crazy- kind of stuff."

Dylan shook his head in disgust. They both became silent, staring at the beach, lost in their own thoughts.

"Look Dylan, she shouldn't stay here. Maybe she should stay at Casa Walsh, or maybe at your house, hell, we could even put her up in a hotel. I could check in a room too so I'm close by. I just think she shouldn't be in the apartment."

Dylan nodded in agreement, and both men turned around suddenly, hearing footsteps closing in behind them.

"Guys, she should probably stay with me. I mean, no offense, I am her boyfriend, and it seems many of us like to forget." Matt rolled his eyes and pushed past them into the apartment.

* * *

Steve sat at the empty bar at the after dark. Nobody seemed to be around, so he helped himself to a bottle of whiskey, leaving fifty dollars by the register. He took a swig and felt immediate relaxation. Normally when he drinks alcohol, he doesn't realize how calming it can be because he is too busy partying. Lately, he has a new found love for the repercussions of alcohol. The more he drank, the more he forgot about how his business was going down the hole. He forgot about all his feelings and issues with Janet. He forgot about Brandon just up and leaving him for Washington. Brandon. He couldn't help but feel a bit of anger thinking about Brandon. Yeah, he left him and the Beverly Beat behind, but how could he just leave Kelly behind like that? He trusted Brandon to not hurt Kelly. Kelly had a special place in Steve's heart, and he trusted Brandon to never hurt her. He trusted him a hell of a lot more than Dylan McKay and that Matt guy. Brandon disappointed though. He disappointed everyone, especially Kelly. Kelly. The alcohol would make him forget all about Kelly and how she looked when he picked her up from the hospital. He needed to forget, he needed the image out of his head. He took another long gulp of whiskey, only wanting to forget everything.

* * *

Donna sat at the register, looking into space. After Matt left, she left the closed sign on the door, trying to gather her thoughts. She probably shouldn't have blown up at Matt in such a manner, but she was angry. She was angry for Kelly. Matt was, well is, a great guy, she just couldn't believe he was being so stupid. He was being a coward. A really big coward. She laid her head on the desk, stressed out, and just wanting to sleep. She suddenly jolted up at the knock on the door. She looked up and smiled at the intruder and waved him in.

"Hi, David. What brings you by? Want a dress?"

David smiled at his ex-girlfriend turned good friend. "No, Donna, dresses really aren't my thing," he replied shaking his head. "Look, Dylan called. Kelly's attacker was apparently at the apartment. He-"

"Oh my gosh! Is Kelly okay? What happened?"

David put a comforting arm around Donna. "She is fine. Listen, Dylan and Brandon don't think ya'll should stay at the beach apartment anymore until this guy is caught, so I figured you would want to stay on Noah's boat, but I don't think it's secure enough. We would all feel better if maybe you stayed at your parent's or Casa Walsh or even me and Dylan's. We just want to make sure nothing else happens to anybody."

Donna shook her head in agreement. The thought of that awful man being at their apartment made her cringe.

"Well, where is Kelly staying? I'll go wherever she goes."

"I'm not sure, when we were on the phone, they were all arguing about it."

Donna gave him a questioning look. "Who was arguing about it?"

David shook his head and gave a smile. "Dylan, Matt, and Brandon."

"Brandon? Is he here?" Donna asked, surprised. "I thought you said his name, but I just wasn't thinking!"

"Oh yeah, we are having an official reunion."

Donna smiled at the thought. "Now all we need is Brenda, and we are set!"

"Well about that..."

* * *

Kelly was laying on her floor in the middle of the room. She was trying to pull it together, but she was having trouble. She knew she needed to stay strong so everyone would back off of her, but the note, her underwear, it was just a bit surprising. She hadn't expected it. She was having a good day, and then bam. Nightmare all over again. She needed to show that she was okay. Sinking into a silent depression wouldn't solve anything. Everyone was worried, and she hated the attention. She wanted things to be normal again. She sighed, and picked herself up off the floor to look in the mirror. She looked ghastly pale, and terrible in her swim suit. She changed into a turtleneck and jeans, even though it was roughly ninety degrees outside. She felt more confident if most of her bruises were covered. She applied some makeup to add color to her face and mentally prepared herself to face her friends.

She could hear Dylan, Matt, and Brandon arguing. Oh, Brandon. Seeing him put her over the edge. The rush of emotions she felt from her attacker and then him, it was all just too much. How was she supposed to feel? Was she happy he was here? Of course. Should she be happy? That's a good question. Matt wouldn't be pleased, that's for sure. Of course, Matt finally decides to show up when Brandon does. How convenient. She was trying hard not to be annoyed with Matt. She couldn't really blame him, but it still hurt that he was avoiding her. She was also still upset about how awful he had been acting towards Dylan since he had arrived. For once in their lives, her and Dylan and no romantic interest in each other, but Matt just wouldn't believe her. Dylan, Matt and Brandon all in the same room. How fun.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of her room. The men immediately fell silent, all three staring at her.

"You know," she said in a irritated voice, "nobody can think in this freaking apartment with all the yelling! What is your problems?" She stared at each of them, all of them looking guilty.

Brandon mumbled an apology while Dylan shook his head in agreement. Matt also managed an apology while not looking directly at her.

"What are ya'll possibly getting so heated about?"

Silence. They weren't sure who should speak. Finally, Dylan stepped up. "Look Kell, none of us think you and Donna should stay in the beach apartment until this guy is caught."

That she could understand. She didn't want to stay at the apartment either. "Okay, and the argument would be?"

Silence again. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys, spit it out."

Brandon stepped in this time. "We are just trying to figure out where you should stay. David and Dylan's, Casa Walsh, a hotel.."

"Or my place," Matt added, still not looking at her. Dylan rolled his eyes.

Kelly shook her head in frustration. "Did any of ya'll consider asking me?"

More silence. Kelly was seriously aggravated, but tried to remember they just wanted to help. "Seriously, this is stupid. Listen, no offense Dylan, but your place, well, it reeks. You and David are disgusting. I don't want to stay in a hotel, I don't think I would feel safe there either. Matt, I would stay with you, but considering you have barely looked at me, I think I'll pass on that too. I'm going to stay at the Walsh's. I feel safe there, Steve and Val are there, and I just think I would be comfortable there."

Dylan agreed, saying he thought that was the best idea. Matt looked hurt and disappointed. She felt bad for him, but she couldn't help how she felt. Staying at Matt's with things the way they were, it would be too awkward and uncomfortable. Brandon seemed pleased with her decision too, though he hadn't said anything. He stepped outside on his cell phone, probably making a call to Steve or Val.

Dylan came over and gave her hand a squeeze. "You know Kell, not only will Steve and Val be there, but Brenda will too," he said smiling.


	6. Boyscout

A/N: Reviews were lovely, as always. Thanks for the encouragement! :):):)

Brandon went to the After Dark to find Steve. He had called the house to tell him of their plans to have Donna and Kelly stay at Casa Walsh, but Val mentioned he was at the bar. What the heck was he doing at a bar at 4:20 in the afternoon was beyond him, but he was eager to see his friend again. Brandon entered the After Dark as a feeling of home rushed over him. It felt so normal and right to be back here, he thought. He looked over towards the bar area to see Steve, slumped over with an almost empty bottle of whiskey next to him.

Brandon took the seat next to Steve, startling him in the process. He clasped a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Steve, my man, it's good to see you buddy."

Steve stared at him dumbfounded. He did drink a lot, but did he drink enough to be hallucinating people? He grabbed onto Brandon's hand, feeling if he was real. Yeah, he was real.

"Brandddon, whats you doin ere?" Brandon looked amused at Steve's slurred dialogue.

"Well, I came back to see everyone. I felt it was time for a dose of Beverly Hills. I missed this place. Eight months is way too long to be away," he said smiling. "I see you have a taken up a new hobby of drinking before five. Then again, I guess it is five o'clock somewhere."

Steve sat there in silence. Brandon was really sitting next to him. Brandon was back.

"Back forgoood?" Steve's slurred speech was becoming worse each time he opened his mouth.

"No man, I'm back for- for- well, I don't really know how long I'll be here. I'll be here as long as it takes." Brandon was expected to go back on Sunday, but he knew he couldn't bear to leave Kelly and his old group of friends in the state they were in. That wasn't the kind of person Brandon was.

"Yeeeeeeah Brando!" Steve jumped up, throwing his fist in the air. "Reinited again!"

"You mean reunited?" Brandon asked, laughing.

"Whatev, duude. We needs a booze and babes with a party!"

Brandon shook his head. "Steve, before we get to the booze and babes and parties, I hear you're the guy that can tell me what happened to Kell. I asked Dyl, but he told me to ask you." Brandon went from amused to serious in a few seconds flat. The expression immediately changed from Steve's face too. Steve had forgot all about Kelly and all the other crap. Of course, Brandon just ruined it for him. He picked up the bottle for another drink, but Brandon grabbed the bottle instead.

"Brando, don't be sucha boyyyyscout," Steve snapped, his words still slurred, but firm.

"Steve, come on. You know how important Kelly is to me. I need to know what happened. I need to help her, and I can't do that unless I know what went down. Help me out here man. Help Kelly out."

Something changed on Steve's face. He wasn't the drunken idiot anymore. He was the pissed off, drunken idiot. How dare Brandon walk in here, acting like he gets special treatment because Kelly is "so important" to him. Steve shook his head in disgust.

"I don't! I don't know how important Kell is to yaaaa. Idon'tknow! You left her! All of us! Important my ass!" Steve was slowly becoming less drunken idiot, and more pissed off.

"Steve, come on-"

Steve interrupted Brandon's excuse. He didn't want to hear it.

"Shut up, Brandon! I don't care. I trusted you! I trusted you with her, and you- you- you left her and broke her in a million pieces. She was damaged way before that sick freak got to her on Sunday and that's on you! If you were here, things would have been different!" Steve jerked the drink out of Brandon's hand and took a long gulp. He thought for a moment then turned back to Brandon. "I wouldn't have had to pick her up from the hospital, bruised and cut, and tainted. I have been picking up this bottle for the past four days trying to get that image out of my head. You have no idea what it was like, getting her phone call, seeing her like that! No fuckin clue!" Steve was out of his chair now, yelling as loud as possible. Nat even came and poked his head in, to make sure everything was okay. Steve didn't stop though.

"You left, and she was alone. You should have been the one picking her up, not me, I can't handle shit like that." Steve threw the bottle across the club, it shattering all over the dance floor. "I- I just want to-to-" Steve's voice was starting to shake. Brandon saw where this was going. Brandon stood up and placed a comforting hand on Steve's back.

"Brandon, I just want to forget it. I want to forget all of it. It should have been you, not me. It killed me to see her like that. I want to forget it." Steve's voice broke, and Brandon could see water in his eyes. Brandon sighed in defeat. At first he felt like Steve was being unfair, Washington can't be to blame for everything, but of course, he couldn't help but feel he was right. He should have stayed. He could have changed things.

Brandon patted his old friend's back. He had so many things going through his head. Most of them were guilty feelings. "I know Steve," Brandon replied. "I should have been here."

* * *

The apartment had finally quieted down again, much to Kelly's relief. Brandon took an exit saying he wanted to find Steve. Matt, who looked as uncomfortable as ever, told Kelly he would call her later at the Walsh's and Dylan was currently having a mid day snooze on her sofa. Donna had returned to pack a few things to bring to the Walsh's. They were both packing their bags, not sure of when they would return to the beach apartment. How could they ever feel safe there again with that guy on the streets? This thought crossed Kelly's mind many times as she carelessly tossed turtlenecks and jackets into the bag. She also grabbed some sweats and pajamas, not really caring at all what she brought. She stood on her tippy toes, trying to reach another bag at the top of the closet, but as she pulled the bag down, a few books and a shoe box came down with it.

"Ah! Crap."

The thud was loud, and she was hoping it wouldn't wake Dylan. Donna poked her head in to make sure Kell was fine, and she was. She tossed the books back up into the closet, and started picking up the contents of the box, and then she realize what box it was. She sighed and sat on the floor in defeat. She picked up the scattered pictures and letters trying to have enough self control to not glance at them. Brandon memories are best kept in a box she told herself. Once all of the items were tucked safely back in the worn box, she felt proud of herself. She didn't let herself get too emotional, and she didn't look at the pictures. She stood up and slid the box back in its place. She finished packing her bags and started to head out of her room when she stepped on something sharp. "Ow!"

She looked down only to see a shiny glint of sparkle. She let out an exasperated sigh. She felt like God was playing a cruel trick on her. She picked up the ring and examined it. She hadn't seen it in almost a year, yet she thought about it almost every day. She was torn about the ring. She couldn't decide whether she loved it or hated it. She loved it at first, of course. Now, throughout the years, she wondered if it was a piece of bad luck. It never really brought her anything except heartache. She studied the ring a little bit longer, her self control diminishing. She couldn't help it. She put it on her finger and looked at it.

"Kell, why do you do this to yourself?"

She was startled to see Dylan in the doorway. Dylan had a look of pity on his face.

"I don't do anything to myself," she snapped back. "I found it when I was going through my closet, that's all."

He shook his head at her. "Then why is it on your finger?"

She tugged it off and placed the ring on her desk. "Just a trip down memory lane. Sometimes you just need a reminder. Geez."

"A reminder of what?"

She picked up her bags and stalked past him. "Just a reminder of pain, so I don't make the same mistakes again." She dropped her bags at the door and went into Donna's room to help her finish packing.

Dylan watched Kelly, feeling bad for her. He hadn't thought of the effects it would have on Kelly with Brandon being there. He figured she would be fine. Since he had come back, things had been great, and their friendship was right on track. They didn't have any awkward, romantic feelings on the table, so their rekindled friendship was going strong. He was hoping it would be the same for her and Brandon, but obviously awkward, romantic feelings were still in the cards.

He was going to take her bags down to the car, when the apartment phone rang and he absentmindedly picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Let me guess. Matt, no maybe Dylan? Or possibly Brandon?" said a voice that Dylan immediately didn't like. It had an arrogant sound to it, and he almost hung up, but chose against it.

"Maybe. What can I do for you?"

"Well, actually, I was looking for a Kelly Taylor."

"Yeah? She's busy."

"Isn't that the understatement of the year? I thought I found myself a prize, but man, after seeing twelve missed calls from a Dylan McKay, two lovely voice mails from a Brandon, and some dirty messaging from Matt, I guess I picked myself a busy girl."

It took a minute for everything to register with Dylan. He was confused. Why is this guy giving me Kelly's phone stats? Plus, how does he know I called her twelve times. Did I call her twelve times? Then it hit him. Her cell phone. He clicked the caller ID to see he was talking to whoever had Kelly's cell phone. Dylan gripped the phone tighter, a low registered growl escaping from somewhere deep in his throat.

"You sorry piece of sh-"

"Look, let her know I called and I'm looking for her." Dylan only heard a dial tone. He slammed the phone on the table, finding it hard to contain his anger.

"Shit!" he yelled loudly. He wanted to throw something. Kelly and Donna cautiously stepped into the room.

"What's wrong?" they both asked in unison.

"Nothing," Dylan replied shaking his head. "Nothing at all. Are you all packed Donna? We really should leave, now."

* * *

David and Valerie sat in the kitchen at Casa Walsh, talking carelessly. Their relationship was a little awkward since their breakup, especially now that he knew she was starting something up with Dylan again. He tried keeping the conversation light and casual. He was just waiting for Kelly and Donna to get there, and he figured Steve or somebody would be there, too. As luck would have it, nobody was home, but her. Being alone with Valerie was just a little uncomfortable.

"So, David, how are you handling everything? How is Kelly?"

"Fine," he didn't want to discuss how he was feeling, or how Kelly was either. He knows she doesn't care anyways.

"David, you can still talk to me, ya know?"

"I thought that's that we were doing," he snapped.

She rolled her eyes and tried again. "Is this about Dylan? Is that why you're treating me like crap?"

"This isn't about Dylan. I don't care what you and Dylan do. Plus, I'm not treating you like crap. I just don't know why you bother asking how Kelly is when you don't care."

She seemed hurt by this notion. He felt a pang of guilt for a minute, but it quickly faded away when he remembered how quick she was to jump into bed with Dylan again.

"I do care how Kelly is. We don't always see eye to eye, but I would never wish anything like this to happen to anybody, even her! And, I think you're lying. I think this does have to do with Dylan. I think you're jealous!"

He rose from his seat, wanting to make more distance between them. The idea of strangling her seemed appealing to him, and he thought it would be best if she wasn't in a reaching distance.

"Val, again, I don't care what you do with Dylan or whoever. I stopped caring when I told you we were done. I'm simply here because I'm waiting for Kell and Donna. They need a little support right now. I'm not here for you, and honestly, I wish you weren't here at all."

She stood up and walked over to him, enjoying the discomfort on his face. She rested her hands on his chest and looked up into his face. She always had David wrapped around her finger and she knew it. She wasn't happy about their break up, but she was happy about her very steamy reconciliation with Dylan.

"It's only natural to be jealous David, but you don't have to take it out on me. I know your concerned about Kelly, but that doesn't mean you don't have other motives for being here as well."

He had enough. He pushed herself back from him, containing his disgust for her the best he could.

"Not everything is about you, Val!"

She was now furious too at his rejection. "Yeah, you're right, because it's always about Kelly and Donna!"

He shook his head and laughed. "Pathetic, Val, really pathetic." He pushed past her and she heard the door slam. I guess he decided to wait outside, she thought. She considered going outside after him, but was distracted by the phone. She was hoping it was Dylan. She hadn't spoken to him since that Monday morning.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Valerie!"

Valerie recognized the voice, but it took her a minute to place it.

"Brenda?"

"Yeah! Hey, could you tell Dylan or someone that my plane gets in Saturday at three?"

"Sure thi- Wait. You're coming here?" Brenda had caught Valerie off guard.

"Yeah. Dylan called me terribly upset about what happened to Kelly. It sounds like she really needs the support, and it sounds like Dylan needs it too. Hearing him like that crushed me, ya know? Anyways, I got to get off here, I have to get ready for a show, but I'll be seeing you soon!"

"Great. Can't wait." Valerie tried to sound cheerful, but she knew she didn't do a very good job. Dylan had called her? Great. That's just great.


	7. Sleep Over

**A/N: Aw, I love all of your reviews! They are super sweet! I'm glad yall are enjoying it! :)**

The next two days at Casa Walsh did wonders for Kelly. The fact that she was surrounded by the whole group was a big help. They had backed off some so she didn't feel suffocated, but they were still around a lot of the time. Kelly and Donna had moved into the master bedroom, and David and Dylan took it upon themselves to move in for a few days also. The couch was made up for someone to sleep, and Steve offered a spot in his room, but somehow everyone always ended up in the master bedroom. They would sit around talking and watching movies well into the night, and all just sleep in the master bedroom. Kelly enjoyed waking up like that. She awoke Saturday morning sandwiched in between Donna and David. She shimmied her way out as best as she could without waking them. She nearly tripped over Steve, who was sleeping on the floor at Dylan's feet, who was passed out in the recliner. She tried to muffle her laugh as she saw Noah on the other side of the bed, sleeping on the floor, mouth hanging wide open. She shook her head in amusement and headed down the stairs for something to eat. Ever since her attack, Kelly felt sick every time she thought about food, but this morning she woke up starving.

She entered the kitchen to the smell of coffee and the site of Valerie. Valerie's attitude towards Kelly went back to icy ever since her and Donna had arrived. She couldn't decide what she liked better. Valerie being sweet and nice, or just being normal and rude. As much as Kelly liked the brief change in Val, she couldn't help but relish in the sense of normalcy returning.

"Morning, Val."

Valerie gave Kelly a glace up and down and smiled sweetly. "Good morning. Lovely hair. Really."

"Gee, thanks," she replied pushing past her for the coffee pot.

"You know, Brenda comes in today. The house might be a little full, maybe you and Donna should head back to your own apartment. I mean it doesn't seem you're in any immediate danger."

Kelly sipped her coffee and studied Val. "Yeah, well I think we might just stay a bit longer. I mean Steve said we could stay as long as we liked, and I would love to be able to spend some quality time with Brenda. Well, if Dylan lets her come up for air that is," Kelly responded sweetly. Kelly knew that would get right up under Val's skin. Yeah, normalcy was returning, and it felt good.

Valerie was pissed and decided to just leave instead of bothering to retaliate. She started to exit the kitchen when she changed her mind. Kelly wants to be a bitch that's fine, but she better remember who she is playing with.

She turned back around and faced Kelly. "Hey, by the way, do you think Brandon is ignoring you because of the phone call? I think maybe he felt it wasn't safe for him to be here, ya know?"

This got Kelly's attention. "What phone call?" She had been curious where Brandon had went. They hadn't spoken since the show down with him, Matt, and Dylan deciding where she was going to stay. When she arrived at Casa Walsh, him and Dylan and brief discussion, and then he left, saying he would be in touch. Just like that, not a good bye or anything. She hadn't seen or heard of him since that Thursday, and neither had anybody else. They assumed he went back to Washington. Donna said it was probably too hard being here around Kelly, and Steve was angry, thinking Brandon had just punked out because it was all too much to deal with. Dylan seemed pretty upset too, assuming Brandon went back because if he didn't, he may not have ever gone back. Kelly didn't know what to think, she just knew it hurt. Of course it was nothing she couldn't handle, Brandon left her before, she was sure she could handle it again.

Valerie's smile filled her face. "What, they didn't tell you? Interesting."

Kelly's frustration was starting to show on her face. "What are you talking about Val?"

"Oh, you know, the phone call at the beach apartment. I overheard Dylan telling Brandon about it. Apparently your attacker friend called, he wanted to chit chat with you, but you know Dylan, he wouldn't allow it. He also mentioned something about some dirty texts from Matt, a few missed calls from Dylan, and some messages from Brandon. He seemed disappointed you were such a- hm, how did he put it.. a "busy" girl." Valerie gave Kelly a satisfactory smile. She knew she was getting to Kelly.

Kelly was surprised and angry. How could Dylan keep that from her? "When was this?"

"Oh, Kell, I don't know. I would say probably around Thursday, you know the day when Brandon took off. Like I said, he probably didn't want to be involved in this whole fiasco so he left. He is the smart one if you ask me," she replied. She gave Kelly another quick smile and exited the kitchen.

Kelly sat down at the table, confused and upset. Valerie knew how to press her buttons and it drove her insane. Did Brandon really take off because of that phone call? Plus, why did Dylan not tell her? She put her head down on the table in frustration. She didn't know what to think. She tried to push Brandon out of her mind because he wasn't an issue. He stopped being an issue the day he left and she didn't need to worry herself with him. At least that's what she kept trying to tell herself.

* * *

Brenda could not believe she was sitting on a plane that was on it's way for LA. She hadn't been there in so long, she almost felt scared to go back. Even though she regularly kept in contact with Kelly, Donna and Steve, she still felt really nervous. She had changed a lot and she knew they would have too. She was happy Brandon would be there though. He came up and visited before he left for Washington, but it was still too long to be away from each other. She hated how her family lived on different continents. She couldn't wait to see Kelly either. She knew Kell was having a rough time and she really wanted to be there for her. They had overcome so much in their friendship, she was happy to be able to help now. Then, there was Dylan. She was excited and scared to see him. He had briefly come and lived with her in London for a short period, but it didn't work. He was still trying to cope with the death of his wife and he needed a lot more help then Brenda could give him. For a while, being together was bliss, but Dylan converted into his old, drinking, hateful ways. From what it sounded like, he was doing okay, but she would never know unless she saw him. She could read his face and thoughts better than anyone.

The seat belt sign lit up and dinged, and it made Brenda's heart beat faster. She was in California, almost to LA, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Matt hadn't tried to call Kelly at the Walsh's yet. He didn't know what to say. Plus, if he did know what to say, he didn't know if he had the courage to say it. He knew he hurt her by avoiding her, but he didn't know how to deal with the situation. He sat at the Peach Pit, not really eating his food, trying to figure out a plan. He had tried to call Donna, but she was ignoring his calls. Steve at least talked to him, but he didn't sound real friendly. He just stated that Kelly was fine and that was it. He understood why they were upset with him, he just wished they would at least try to understand his side. What do you say to your girlfriend who has just been raped and beaten? Kelly was already a complex person, and it made him nervous. He could easily say the wrong thing and have her in an upset frenzy. He honestly didn't want to hurt her, even though he knew he already had. Dylan being around 24-7 didn't make it any easier, and now with that Brandon character back, things were bound to change. He needed a plan. He started to write down things to say to her on his napkin, but they all seemed insignificant. Who wants to hear "I'm sorry" and "it wasn't your fault" and "you will be okay..?" That's not what she wants to hear, and he knew it.

He sighed in frustration. He was lost in his own thoughts when someone sitting down across from him brought him back to reality. He looked up to find Dylan McKay sitting next to him, and David glaring at him from the bar. Great, he thought, this is just great.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Dylan?"

Dylan leaned in close to the table, getting just inches away from Matt's face. "Listen and listen good. Stop calling the house. Obviously, if Kell wanted to talk to you, she would. All your doing is upsetting her, and getting on our nerves. You had your chance to be a man, you had your chance to help, and you chose to be a coward. So you need to back off and let her be. I won't tell you again."

Dylan started to get up, but Matt was angry. Since when did he become the bad guy? "Are you threatening me, Dylan?"

Dylan laughed. "No man, I was warning you. I don't threaten. I warn, and then I do what I have to. I would watch it if I was you lawyer boy."

Matt had enough. He didn't deserve this crappy treatment. "Yeah, but your not me Dylan, so why don't you stop pretending to be Kelly's boyfriend and let me do my job of it."

Dylan stared down Matt. He would give anything to beat the crap out of the guy, but he knew it would do more harm than good. "First, being Kelly's boyfriend isn't a job, and the minute you think it is, that's when you stop being her boyfriend. Second, if I'm "pretending" to be her boyfriend, I guess I'm pretend sleeping in bed with her too."

Matt advanced towards Dylan, ready to take a swing at him, but Dylan pushed him down into the booth. "Look, get your shit together or get out of her life. You're making a hard as hell situation on her ten times worse. Pull your head out of your ass, or disappear, I don't really care which. Just get it together."

Dylan gave him a look of disgust and went back and joined David at the bar top. They watched Matt exit the Pit and Dylan felt pleased with himself.

"Come on Silver, we have a pretty lady that's expecting our services at the airport."

* * *

Matt arrived at the Walsh's house feeling nervous. As much as he hated to admit it, Dylan was right. He needed to pull it together for Kelly. He was probably only making everything harder on her, and he needed to explain why he has been acting the way he has. He needed her to know how he really feels about her.

He rang the doorbell hoping Kelly would answer, but he got Steve instead.

"Hey man, is Kelly around? I really need to talk to her."

Steve shook his head and sighed. "Matt, what are you doing here? If she wanted to see you, she would have talked to you on the phone. She's upset with you and I really don't blame her."

"Look, I know she is upset but-"

"Steve, it's okay," Kelly interrupted, appearing in the doorway.

"Hey, Kell." Matt silently cursed himself for his voice sounding so shaky. She looked better, but still not good. Her bruises and scrapes were still clearly visible, but it seemed like she had color back on her face. She didn't seem like someone that was about to fall down at any minute.

"What do you need Matt?"

He sighed again. "I was thinking maybe we could take a drive to the beach, maybe walk around, talk some things out."

Kelly was silent for a moment, she was torn. She was angry and hurt with Matt, but then again, she didn't want to leave things the way they were.

"Yeah, okay," she replied. "Let me just grab a jacket. She opened the closet grabbing a sweater and started towards the door, but Steve stopped her.

"Kell, I don't think this is a very good idea."

Kelly gave Steve a hug and smiled. "It's okay, Steve. I really do need to talk things out with Matt, and I would really like to get out of the house for a bit. I'll be back before you know it."

Steve gave her hand a squeeze. "Just stay with Matt the whole time. We can't have something happening again. Plus, Dylan would kill me."

This made Kelly laugh. She gave him another quick hug, and went out the door with Matt.

The drive to the beach was silent, neither knowing what to say. They pulled into the beach apartment parking lot, making Kelly feel nostalgic. They got out of the car, and made their way to the beach. Matt grabbed her hand and held it as they walked, and he was surprised she didn't have any objections. Once they hit the water, they walked along it's edge, both trying to figure out the right words.

"Kell, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you," Matt said, rushing the words out of his mouth.

"I understand."

"Do you really?" he asked, surprised.

"I guess so. I mean you're avoiding me for the same reason I didn't call you to pick me up from the hospital," she replied, looking anywhere but at him.

"Why didn't you call me to pick you up?"

"Matt, what happened to me, well, it was hard to tell anyone. When I told Steve it was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. But, it's harder to tell someone you've been.. well.. ugh. Matt. Dammit!"

He squeezed her hand tighter. "It's okay, Kell. You can tell me. It's okay."

She sighed in frustration, trying not to cry. "It's just, it was hard to tell Steve, yeah, but it would have been ten times harder trying to tell someone that I'm having sex with, that I was raped. Steve isn't my boyfriend, so it was just easier. Telling you, it was just, just too hard. I didn't know how you would think or feel and I was just scared."

Matt pulled Kelly into a hug. He felt like such a jerk. He was such a jerk. How could he make her feel so awful? "Kelly, it's fine, I understand. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you like I should have been. When I found out, I was so upset and scared for you, and I wanted to be there for you Kell, I did, you have to believe that. But, when I came to see you, you were so bruised and broken, I just, I just couldn't bear to see you like that. It killed me. I was so scared I was going to touch you wrong or say the wrong thing, I was just scared to upset you further. It's not that I didn't want to be around you, I just felt like I would make it worse. I love you Kelly, and I am so, so sorry."

She heard the sincerity in his words. She knew he felt bad and she knew he was sorry. It didn't change how he hurt her, but it did make her feel better about her relationship with Matt. She continued to walk hand in hand with him down the beach, smiling. He stopped and pulled her towards him.

"By the way Kell, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

She smiled. "I missed you too."

He pulled her into another hug, this time his face touching hers. He leaned in to kiss her, missing how her mouth felt on his. Kelly immediately felt uncomfortable. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready for such intimate moments, even if it was just kissing. She tried her hardest not to pull away, repulsed. Her and Matt finally got back on track, and didn't want to hurt his feelings by pushing him away. It took everything she had not to pull away from his kiss. She thought she could do it, until his hands were sliding down onto her hips and backside. She pushed him away with all of her might.

"Matt, what is wrong with you?" she yelled. Tears started running down her face, she couldn't control them.

He seemed genuinely surprised. "What?"

"Matt, I'm not ready for that. I-It-It- I'm just not ready! It hasn't even been a week since I was attacked. I just can't do that! The kissing, your hands, everything! How can you be so inconsiderate!" She turned around and took off up the beach.

"Kelly! Kelly! I'm sorry, where are you going?"

She turned around, and he could see the tears running down her face. "I'm going to the apartment. I'm going to call Steve to come and get me. I don't want to be anywhere near you right now. Just stay away from me!"

"Kell- at least let me ta-"

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled, causing people to look over in their direction. She ran up the beach to her complex, taking the stairs two at a time. She wanted to be as far away from Matt as possible. The thought of his hands on her made her cringe. She pulled her keys out of her bag, trying to unlock the door, but was having trouble because her hands were shaking so bad. She was shaking and crying and just wanted to be in her apartment.

She finally got the door open and entered the apartment. She locked it behind her and ran into her room, crashing onto her bed. Her tears were overwhelming, and she couldn't stop them from coming. She laid there crying, wanting to forget everything from the past week. How had it come to this? Why was everything so bad? Then, she froze. She heard the floor creak behind her. She was too scared to turn around, she didn't want to see who was behind her. She was so stupid. She shouldn't have come to her apartment alone. She mentally chastised herself. She heard another creak of the floor, feeling the presence come closer to her. She was terrified. She closed her eyes. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. Her shaking and crying only became worse. She felt a hand on her, causing her to jump and cringe.

She still couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't face what was about to happen again. She didn't want to look.

"Please don't," she whispered. "Please, please don't." She felt the hand along her face, pushing her blonde hair away from her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Kelly."


	8. Remember That

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been extremely busy! Plus, I've been trying to figure out how I want chapter 8 to go. I'm a sucker for Brandon/Kelly, but I don't want to be too predictable! HA! Decisions, decisions! :) Thanks for all of the kind reviews! They were fantastic, as always :) I'll try to update sooner!  
**

Kelly wasn't thinking clearly. She was so afraid that she froze, letting her mind and body shut down. She brought her hands to her ears, covering them so she couldn't hear anything but her own sobs. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, and brought her knees to her chest. She let herself believe she wasn't lying in her bed, with some stranger in the room. She felt a hand rubbing her back, and she tried to block it out. Her uncontrolled sobs were getting the best of her. She was having trouble breathing. She held her hands over her ears harder, blocking out the muffled voice she heard. She let herself drift away, anywhere but there.

* * *

Matt sat at the bottom of the stairs at the apartment. He had been sitting there for almost an hour, but he didn't want to leave Kelly there alone. He wanted to go in, but knew that she wanted her space at the moment. He rubbed his face with his hands, feeling so incredibly stupid. How could he have upset Kelly like that? He knew it was too soon, it was honestly just reflex. Kelly and him and been close for so long, it was just his normal reaction. He didn't even think about it being too soon. He just missed having her close to him. He mentally cursed himself more, feeling dumb. He had never heard her yell at anyone the way she did at him. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make it up to her.

"Matt?"

Matt looked up at the sound of his name. He stared at the guy across from him, trying to hide his distaste. Of course he would be here.

"Hey, uh, Brandon right? We never have been properly introduced." He knew exactly who Brandon was, but Matt didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Yeah, Brandon Walsh." Brandon held his hand out, but Matt quickly dismissed it, making Brandon feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Matt Durning. What brings you to the apartment?"

Brandon shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the wall. "Well, I've been staying here the past few days."

"Why?" Matt asked, his tone anything but friendly.

"Kelly and Donna shouldn't have to be scared to live in their own apartment. This guy has already been here once and I plan on being here when he comes back. I can't stand to see her like this." Brandon looked straight at Matt as he said this. He didn't feel he was in the wrong. Kelly may be with Matt now, but Kelly had been a huge part of his life for nine years, and he owes it to her to be there for her now.

"So, you've been like staking out the place?" Matt shook his head, not sure what he was feeling. Who did this guy think he was?

"Yeah, staking out, I guess, is a good word for it."

"You aren't Kelly's boyfriend."

Brandon laughed. This guy obviously can't see the big picture. "I wasn't aware I had to be her boyfriend to care about her."

Matt was on edge. He and Kelly had finally made up only for him to screw it up again, and now this guy comes waltzing back from Washington, trying to screw things up for him even more.

"Look, care about her all you want, just don't try to get in between us." Matt stood up, not wanting to wait around for Kelly or hang out with this guy any longer.

Brandon held up his hands in defeat. "I just don't want to see Kelly hurt, that's all I want." Brandon started making his way up the stairs, but Matt stopped him.

"I wouldn't go up there right now. Kelly and I got in an argument, and she just wants to be left alone. It's been an hour, and its still probably not safe. She was pretty pissed. Steve will probably be here in a bit to pick her up. Anyways, I'm off. See you around."

Brandon gave him a nod and sat down on the stairs. He didn't know Matt very well, but immediately didn't like him. He thought it was petty and inconsiderate for the guy to be more worried about Kelly cheating on him than her attack. He shook his head in annoyance. He wanted Kelly to end up happy, but he knew this guy wasn't it for her. He sighed and pulled out his phone to call Steve.

* * *

Dylan couldn't help it, he was nervous. Any moment now, he was going to see Brenda and he had no idea how to react. When he was in London, they ended things so badly, but since when did ending badly ever stop them from finding each other again? He smiled at the thought of seeing her, and felt extremely grateful that David offered to wait in the car and hold their spot on the curb. Seeing Brenda again needed to be a private moment between them. His heartbeat picked up when people started exiting the terminal. He flattened out the wrinkles in his shirt and stood up straighter next to the baggage claim area. Please let her be happy to see me, he silently prayed. He would be crushed if she was anything but happy to see him.

He watched passenger after passenger exit, but still didn't see any sign of Brenda. Of course, she would be last, entering dramatically, making him sweat it out. It wouldn't be Brenda if she didn't have a big entrance. The passengers started to thin, and his palms became sweaty. Since when did he become such a lush? Dylan McKay, a lush. Pathetic. He started to laugh at the thought, but it got caught somewhere in his throat. There she was. Brenda Walsh, as beautiful as ever. Their eyes met, and her smile put Dylan at ease. She bounced toward him, his heart skipping a beat with her every step. They had found each other once again. Dylan couldn't think of a more extraordinary thing than that.

* * *

Steve saw Brandon's number appear on his ID screen and debated whether to pick it up. After their argument at the bar, they left off amicably, but now, him just taking off, it changed the game some. How could he just walk into their lives just to walk right back out? He let it ring a few times before giving in and picking up. He wanted an explanation anyways.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Steve-o. What ya doin?"

"Brandon, where the hell have you been? You know, I can't believe you would just walk out like that, specially on Kelly! Washington has really made you into a jerk, ya know that?"

"Steve, I didn't walk out on any-" Brandon tried to explain, but Steve cut him off.

"Just forget it. I'm sure something really important was happening in Washington that you just had to run away without saying bye." Steve was furious. Well, he wasn't exactly furious, he was just hurt. Brandon had been his best friend, and he felt like he was drifting away.

"Steve, I'm still in Beverly Hills! I've been at the beach apartment waiting for that guy to come back. I've just been trying to help. I wouldn't leave without saying bye, you should know me better than that."

"Oh, well, okay, yeah. I just thought- well, whatever, sorry man. Anything goin on at the beach apartment?"

"Nope, not yet," Brandon responded. "But I am holding out hope. This guy, he just better, ugh. I don't know, I just would be worried if I was him and came across me." Just talking about it made Brandon's voice shake. The thought of the guy attacking Kelly, broke his heart and raised his anger level by a lot.

"I know, Brandon, it's hard. He has to get caught eventually though."

"Yeah, anyways, I'm at the beach apartment with Kelly, so you don't need to come pick her up. I'll bring her by here in a little bit."

Steve was confused. "What are you talking about? Kelly left with Matt to talk some things out about two hours ago."

"I know, but they got in a fight and he said Kelly was going to call you to pick her up."

Steve was even more confused. "Look Brandon, I haven't talked to Kelly since she left with Matt."

Brandon felt his stomach drop. Nobody had talked to Kelly in almost an hour and a half. "Shit, I'll call you back." Brandon clicked the phone off before waiting for Steve to respond. He took the stairs two at a time, calling her name as he was running up them. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He took that as a good sign, but still felt worried. He banged his fist against the door loudly, just in case she fell asleep.

"Kelly! It's Brandon!

Bang, bang, bang, bang. He knocked hard, feeling pain in his hand.

"Kelly! Open the door!

Bang, bang, bang.

Brandon was growing impatient. If she didn't answer the door in thirty seconds, he was going break the glass paneling on the door.

He made it to about fifteen seconds, and forgot about the rest. He busted through the glass paneling with the end of a broom that was sitting on the balcony. He started clearing away the broken edges so he could fit his hand through to unlock the door, but he froze when he heard her. She was crying. No, she was hysterically crying. He immediately stuck his hand through, ignoring all the shards of glass that sliced open his skin. He unlocked the door and fumbled it open as fast as he could. He ran into the apartment going directly to the sounds of her cries. He was too distracted trying to reach her, that he didn't bother looking around at anything or anyone else.

He ran into her bedroom, and found her lying on her bed crying. His heart broke for her.

* * *

Brenda reached Dylan and stopped only centimeters away from his body. His smell intoxicated her. It had been too long since she had smelled him, felt him, seen him. She could tell by the look on his face, he was just as intoxicated by her.

"Hey you."

"Hey, yourself."

She smiled. She put her hand in his, and it felt right. Everything always felt right with Dylan. Everything, but breaking up. He gave her hand a squeeze, and she knew she was right where she should be. She was home.

* * *

Brandon wasn't sure how long he stood paralyzed looking at Kelly. This wasn't the girl he almost married. This wasn't the girl he fell in love with. This wasn't the girl he spent almost every minute of every day thinking about. He didn't know who this girl was in front of him, but it wasn't _his_ Kelly Taylor. The sound of a slammed door snapped him back to reality. He went to the side of the bed, only to see a mess of throw up on the floor. He closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. She was on her side, hunched in the fetal position, holding her hands to her ears, still sobbing. He had no idea what was going on. Maybe she fell asleep and had a nightmare that caused her to freak out or something. He sat on the edge of the bed, not sure how to handle the situation. He gentled patted her leg.

"Kell, it's me, Brandon. What's wrong?"

He wasn't sure if she even heard him. She just curled her legs closer to her body and continued to cry. He gently shook her trying to get her to snap out of her hysterical state.

"Kelly. Open your eyes. Talk to me Kelly."

Brandon still didn't get a response. He sighed in frustration. He looked over at her desk and saw a pile of red roses. Those weren't there when I left, he thought. He walked over to her desk and noticed a card in the flowers. He reached for it, not even noticing his hand was shaking.

**My Sweet Muse,**  
**It hurts you would forget about me so easily, I didn't forget about you.  
The more you hurt me, the more I'll hurt you.**  
**You inspire me. I need you. I love you. Remember that.**

Brandon was confused. He tossed the card down and looked back at Kelly. Her sobbing was starting to subside, but she was still hunched over with her hands covering her ears. He felt so much anger. That guy was here, in her room, with her. Brandon looked in her closet and under her bed and checked all the other rooms as thoroughly as possible too, but he knew. He knew he let the guy get away. He got away because Brandon was too distracted by Kelly to even bother to go after the guy. The door slamming, that was him, and Brandon missed his opportunity to get him. He mentally cursed himself. He was so close, and he let the guy get away. How could he be so stupid? He sighed in frustration and went back to Kelly's room. He was trying to see if there was any new bruises on Kelly, but it was hard to tell. There were just so many in general. He tried to get her attention again. He got down next to her and took her face in his hands.

"Kelly it's me. It's only me Kell, look at me."

She didn't give a response. Brandon pried her hands away from her ears, but her eyes remained closed.

"Kelly, it's Brandon. You are safe. I'm here. Open your eyes, Kell."

She still didn't move. Her eyes were closed, but her crying was almost non existent now. He brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss.

"Come on Kell, talk to me. Open your eyes. It's Brandon. It's only me."

Her eyes opened, and she blinked a few times. Her face was sticky with dry tears and snot and she looked terrified. Her expression broke Brandon into pieces.

"Baby, you're safe. Everything is going to be okay," Brandon whispered. He pulled her up so she was sitting upright. His face fell when he noticed her shirt was ripped, and she had a new bruise around her neck. A hand print was clearly visible. He tried to restrain his anger, not wanting to scare her. She sat on the edge of the bed, and he was squatting on the floor staring at her. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Kelly, what happened?"

She sat there for a moment in silence. He wasn't sure if she even knew what happened.

"Kell?"

She didn't say anything, but grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. She had a death grip on his shirt, and he wasn't sure she would ever let go. He felt his eyes water some, but blinked away his tears. He couldn't break down, not in front of her. He held onto her, almost as tight as she was holding onto him.

"It's okay now, Kell. Everything is okay." They held each other for awhile, neither knowing how long it had been. He thought maybe she had fallen asleep, but he knew that was impossible because her grip was still tight on his shirt. They needed to call the police, but he couldn't bear to let her go just yet. He didn't know if he would be able to let her go at all.

"B-Brandon?" A shaky, barely audibly Kelly spoke.

Brandon pulled away a bit so he was staring down into Kelly's face. "What is it?"

"I think I know w-who it is."


	9. Hello Stranger

**A/N: Not gonna lie, I didn't like Chapter 8 at all. I rewrote it twice, and it still didn't come out right. Hopefully I'll get a better feel for this chapter. I don't like so many bad things happening to the characters, so I might try to make this a bit more fluffy. Maybe. :) Anyways, reviews are always welcome and appreciated. :)**

Brenda could not believe she was standing in Casa Walsh. It felt like a life time since she had stepped foot in her old high school home. She stood at the bottom of the stairs with a suitcase in one hand, and Dylan's hand in the other, and she had never felt more at peace then she had at that moment. How was it possible for something to feel so right? She couldn't help but smile. She loved London with all of her heart, but there was no comparison to what she was feeling at that exact moment. She dropped her suitcase and pulled Dylan into an embrace.

"It feels good to be back," she whispered into Dylan's ear.

"It feels good to have you back," he whispered in reply.

She looked into his eyes. She missed those eyes. She missed everything about Dylan. She pushed aside the drug, booze, and trust issues because she couldn't help but be in love with Dylan McKay. She always had been and probably always would be, and for the first time in her life she was okay with that. She gave him a lingering kiss and smiled. There was nothing in the world that could ruin how she was feeling. Nothing. Well that's what she thought, until Kelly and Brandon walked in.

Kelly looked like hell. Brenda barely recognized her old friend. She wanted to look away, but couldn't help but gawk at Kelly's bruises. Dylan hadn't gone into enough detail about the extent of Kelly's injuries. It hurt her to see Kelly in such a state, but that's not what ruined her and Dylan's perfect moment. The look on Dylan's face when he saw Kelly tore Brenda into pieces. She honestly didn't think she would have to worry about the epic Brenda, Kelly, Dylan mess, but the look on his face said it all. The love he showed in his expressions was enough. He loved Brenda, but he had a connection with Kelly and it killed Brenda. She immediately felt uncomfortable, but wanted to make the best out of the situation. Despite her pang of jealousy she felt towards Kelly, Kelly needed her at the moment, and she wasn't going to let some petty love triangle get in the way of that.

She ran over to Kelly and give her a light hug.

"Kelly! I'm so sorry about everything, but I'm here for you! Whatever you need!" Brenda wanted to be nice, but not overbearing.

Kelly gave Brenda's hand a tight squeeze. "It is really great to see you. You look amazing. And, and, thank you for being here, it means a lot."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Brenda replied sincerely. She then turned to Brandon and gave him a monster hug. She missed him more than she could even explain.

"I missed you big brother."

Brandon smiled. "I missed you too." He gave her another hug, feeling the same nostalgic emotions she was feeling. Brandon, Kelly and Brenda moved onto the couch, catching up on little things, but the happy reunion was short lived.

"Kelly?"

Kelly looked in Dylan's direction, feeling uncomfortable because she could feel his eyes boring into her. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to get whatever he wanted to off his chest.

"Kell, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" She knew exactly what he meant, but after talking to the police, she made Brandon promise he wouldn't tell her friends. She didn't want to worry them more, and she was ashamed. She was so embarrassed she acted like such a coward, and didn't bother fighting. She was ashamed of herself and didn't want her friends seeing her in that light. Plus, any more news like that, and they would baby-sit her twenty four hours a day.

Dylan came over to the couch and squatted in front of her. Brenda shifted uncomfortably next to Kelly. She didn't want to watch some intimate scene between the two of them. She looked up at Brandon who was only staring at Kelly. Some things never change, she thought.

"What happened to your neck Kelly?" Dylan's voice was firm and loud, causing Brenda to frown and Brandon to place a protective arm around Kelly.

Kelly rubbed her neck. "What do you mean what happened to my neck? You know what happened, we've been through this."

"No." He shook his head. "That wasn't there yesterday."

"Yes, it was," Kelly snapped back.

He got closer to her face. "No. It. Wasn't." His voice got louder, causing Kelly to cringe back a bit.

Brenda didn't like where this was going. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she could tell Dylan's anger was about to take over. She placed a hand on Dylan's shoulder. "Dylan, why don't we just go-"

"Bren, stay out of it," Dylan interrupted. She was hurt by his remark, but she remained silent.

"Kell, this isn't a time for your secretive bullshit. Stop protecting this asshole and tell me what happened, dammit!" Dylan was now just inches away from her face, but she didn't back away.

Brandon finally had enough. Dylan didn't need to be giving her such a hard time at the moment. Granted, Dylan was right, but obviously Kelly wanted to just let it go. Why couldn't he?

"D, she's fine. Why don't you just lay off?" Brandon stared at Dylan, the anger rising in him, too.

Dylan was pissed. He turned to Brandon and laughed. "I don't remember talking to you. If I want an answer from you, I'll ask you."

Brandon stood up, and so did Dylan. Brenda knew this wasn't going to end well at all. She stood up also, pulling on Dylan's arm.

"Dylan, you said you were going to help me take my luggage upstairs. Come on," she said, pulling him towards her.

"Hold on, Bren. Brandon, where have you been the past few days?"

Brandon sighed. "I've been at the beach apartment, waiting, well hoping that guy would come back."

"Riiiight. So what have ya'll been doing tonight?" Dylan asked, wanting to get down to the truth of what had been going on.

Kelly had enough. "Dylan, just shut up! God, I swear! If you must know, Matt and I were at the beach, trying to work out our relationship, and it didn't go well! Things got too personal, I got upset and ran away. I stumbled into Brandon so we've just been catching up and talking things out. Just leave it alone! I have enough of my personal business out in the open at the moment, so if you don't mind, I would like to keep some things to myself. Lay off of Brandon, he was just being a friend!" Tears started to fill her eyes. She was just so exhausted. She turned to Brenda who looked confused, surprised, and sad all at the same time. "Bren, I'm sorry. I'm really glad you're here, but I just, just, need a minute." Kelly took off into the kitchen, and they heard the back door shut.

Brandon ran his hands through his hair. Kelly was probably going to start losing it at any moment. He had no idea how to help her, he just knew he wanted to be the one to do it. He turned to Dylan who still looked pissed.

"You happy now, D?" Brandon shook his head at Dylan and pushed past him to go find Kelly.

Dylan turned and looked at Brenda who seemed less than impressed.

"What?"

She sighed. "You know Dylan, sometimes you can be so insensitive."

"That bruise was not there yesterday," he snapped defensively.

Brenda shook her head. "I don't think you can honestly know that. Kelly had a ton of bruises on her, so unless you took photographs of each one, I would just take her word for it and stop blowing up at her. It isn't helping anything. All you did was upset her."

He rolled his eyes. He didn't want to have this argument with her. He didn't want to argue at all. Who knew how much time he would have with Brenda, and he didn't want to waste it fighting. He knew Kelly was hiding something, but he would let it go for now. He picked up Brenda's suitcase to haul it upstairs, but she stopped him.

"Don't bother, I'll do it myself."

Dylan tried to hide a small smile. "Why do you always have to be so damn dramatic?"

Brenda smiled. "You wouldn't want me any other way."

* * *

Valerie took a sip of her wine and looked around. Noah and Donna were dancing and being so cute with each other it made her sick. She rolled her eyes and turned away from them. She wouldn't mind acting like that with Dylan, but that would require Dylan to talk to her. She tried calling him, but his phone always sent her straight to voice mail. She knew he was with his precious Brenda. She wanted not to be jealous, but couldn't help it. She wanted Dylan, but there was Kelly and now there is Brenda. Nothing ever seemed to go her way and she was sick of it. First her break up with David, and now this whole fiasco with Dylan. He could at least stop avoiding her. She took another sip of wine and sighed.

"What's wrong, Val?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like you care."

David shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She watched him walk away. It seems guys always do that to her. They walk away. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Dylan's number, only to get his voice mail again. She slammed her phone onto the bar, causing people to look in her direction.

"What?" she snapped at the curious on lookers. Her mood was anything but friendly. Brenda being home was just icing on the cake. Under normal circumstances she would have been pleased to see Brenda, but Dylan changed that. Plus, she always kind of felt like Brenda's replacement, so now that she was back, what did that mean? Also, where was she going to sleep? Valerie didn't want to give up her room for Princess Brenda.

Valerie heard her phone ring, and her heart fluttered. Please be Dylan, she thought. It wasn't Dylan, but she wasn't disappointed. She smiled at the caller ID and clicked the talk button on her phone.

"Hello, stranger."

* * *

Brandon walked outside to find Kelly sitting against the basketball post. He plopped down next to her, trying to find the right words to say, but she spoke up first.

"Thanks for lying for me in there Brandon. Well, and thanks for helping me out today too. You probably saved my life." She stared straight ahead, not able to look him in the eyes.

"Kell.." He took her hand in his. "You don't need to thank me. I would do anything for you, and you know that. I just want to see you happy again, and safe. About the lying though, I'm not sure why we are lying? I mean, what harm is it going to do?"

Kelly sighed. "You saw how upset Dylan was in there. If we share what happened today, all its going to do is cause more anger, pain, and fear. I know we can't just forget about what happened, but I don't want to cause more panic. Plus, I'm just so ashamed Brandon. I don't even know who I am anymore. I just don't know what's happened to me."

Brandon scooted closer to her. "You have nothing to be ashamed about Kelly. None of this is your fault."

She shook her head. "I know it's not my fault, but it is my fault that I didn't fight harder, or well, at all. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself, and stop being such a victim. You know, I just never imagined myself being so helpless. I was always such a fighter, I'm just ashamed that I let myself be that way. I don't know, does that make sense?"

Brandon moved so he was sitting in front of Kelly. He hated talking to her without looking at her. "Kell, you have nothing to feel ashamed about. You're dealing with this situation the best you know how, and there is no shame in that. Don't you for a second feel like you're in the wrong. Okay?" He looked into her blue eyes, missing the fire he used to see in them.

She shook her head yes.

"Kell?"

"Yeah?"

Brandon fidgeted a bit. He didn't know how to bring the next subject up. "Have you thought about it anymore? You know, where you know him from?"

Kelly winced at the thought. "I'm trying to remember, but I just can't place it. The first time, I was to distracted to really notice, but today, his touch, it was familiar. Something about him was just too familiar. I know him, I know I do, I just don't know who he is."

Brandon shook his head. He didn't want to push her. He wanted to bring another sore subject up, but he wasn't sure how to say it.

"So, uh, well I noticed earlier.." Brandon stopped. He shouldn't even bring it up, it was stupid. Why did he even care so much? Why did he even notice?

"What?" Kelly asked, confused.

"Well, in your room, when I saw the flowers on your desk, I noticed our, well yours... I mean the ring, it wasn't on your desk anymore. I think he might have stole it."

Kelly was confused for a split second until she realized what he was talking about.

"What? How did you even know where it was?"

Brandon's face grew red. "Well, you know I've been at the beach apartment, and I've been sleeping in your room, and I just, well, I saw it on your desk. Then earlier, I noticed it wasn't there anymore. I mean I don't know if that's even significant or just needed money.." he mumbled out the last few words, feeling awkward.

Kelly's heart hurt a bit. She had been through so much with that ring. It symbolized so much with Brandon, and now it was gone.

"I loved that ring," she said, saying her thoughts aloud.

"We could get you a new one," Brandon replied simply. Kelly gave him a confused look, and Brandon realized what he had just said. He shook his head, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Uh, yeah, so, that sounded dumb," Brandon said, as he tried to laugh it off.

Kelly smiled, a real genuine smile. "I think your lack of sleep is starting to take a toll on you, Mr. Walsh."

Brandon smiled back. "No, that's not it. You just still know how to make me nervous."

* * *

Brenda and Dylan peeked out the window, checking on Brandon and Kelly. Well, they meant to peek, but they ended up spying instead. Kelly seemed to be fine, which put Dylan at ease. Brenda was pleased that Kelly looked better too, but something was still bothering her. She didn't want to seem immature, but she wanted to get it out in the open. She had to or she would be miserable.

"Dylan, are you and Kelly having, a, thing?"

Dylan looked back at Brenda surprised. "What? No, Bren. Kelly and I are just friends."

"Do you love her?" It came out of her mouth like unexpected vomit, but she had to ask.

"Of course, I'll always love Kelly, she is one of the most important people in my life, but not in a romantic way." Dylan smiled at Brenda. He loved her. He just couldn't help it. He was just so damn cute when she was feeling jealous.

Brenda smiled at his answer. "Does she love you?"

"I know she does, but Bren, look at her. Do you see the way she is looking at your brother right now? Kelly never, ever looked at me that way. Kelly and I have a connection, and I plan on being in her life forever, but we aren't meant to be together. We were never meant to be together. Kelly's love was always with Brandon, and mine, with you. Don't ever forget that. You've always had my heart Brenda, together or apart, it's always been you."


	10. Absolutely Nothing

**A/N: I'm getting better at updating sooner! :) So this chapter is pretty much 95% Brandon/Kelly business. I mean I'm a sucker for them, so they deserve a good chapter to themselves. B/K fans don't hate me though, I know it isn't want ya'll were hoping for! Sorry to the B/D fans also, but I'll get their relationship moving soon. I like all of your reviews about who you think it is and what's going to happen! They are interesting! Also, I don't know if I have to say this, but it's in everybody's stories, so I'll add it too. I don't want to be sued. I do not own BH90210 or its characters. Also, there are some references from the episode Mr. Walsh Goes to Washington, and I don't own that either. There. Did I do that right? Reviews are fabulous, and always appreciated. :)**

Kelly woke up with an enormous headache on Sunday morning, but she figured it was well worth it. Saturday night was the most fun she had in a long time. The whole group, even Valerie, stayed up late, drinking margaritas, playing games, and watching movies. She couldn't remember the last time her high school friends were in the same room together. It was so nice to have everyone there, specially Brenda. Kelly smiled and opened her eyes. It was going to be a great day. She smiled when she saw Steve lying next to her, drooling in his sleep. Everybody slept in the master bedroom again, but they didn't get much sleep. They stayed up to who knows when talking and catching up, but mostly laughing at each other. She had missed that. She felt a hand tighten around her waist, not realizing that she had been cuddling with someone. She reflexively thought it was Matt and closed her eyes again, only to open them back up in surprise. Matt and I aren't even talking, she thought. Actually, Matt and I probably done with for good. She turned over, only to become face to face with Brandon Walsh.

She couldn't help but smile. It felt so right waking up with Brandon next to her. It was comfortable of course, they woke up together hundreds of times, but it was more than comfortable. It was perfect. She let herself sink closer into his body, enjoying their close proximity. He gave some kind of muffled groan and held her tighter. She knew she shouldn't be getting attached, again, for millionith time, but she didn't want to let go. She wanted to lay with Brandon as long as she possibly could. She was happy, well, more than happy he had come to visit. This thought struck her hard though. This is only a _visit_, she thought. This won't last. Then another thought struck her even harder. It was Sunday. Brandon was supposed to leave on Sunday. She remembered someone mentioning he was here for the weekend only. Sunday is the official close to the weekend. She sighed and started to pull out of Brandon's grasp, knowing it wasn't wise to let herself fall into this "situation" all over again. This only made him hold her tighter.

"Where are you going?" a groggy Brandon mumbled.

"I'm just going to eat something. I'm awake and can't fall back asleep," Kelly whispered.

Brandon placed a kiss on top of her head. "Noooo, lay here with me, just a little bit longer."

Kelly desperately wanted to stay, especially with him asking her, but she couldn't. She couldn't do this to herself. "No, I have to pee."

"I thought you were hungry?" a more awake Brandon asked.

"I am. I have to pee and eat." She finally pulled out of his arms, wanting to be as far away from him as possible.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She was a bit loud, and accidentally kicked Steve trying to shimmy out from between them.

"Ow!" Steve yelled.

"Sorry, Steve!"

Steve rolled over, mumbling something she couldn't make out. She was being clumsy because she wanted to be away from Brandon so badly. She felt herself let her guard down and she needed to get away, far, far away.

Brandon tried again. "Kelly, what's the matter? Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not!" She retorted, hopping off the bed. She bee lined for the door, only to trip over Dylan, well, or Brenda's feet. They were in a tangle of blankets near the door. She fell flat on her face waking up Dylan and Brenda in the process.

"What the-?"

"Ouch!!"

Kelly picked herself up, feeling the red rush to her face. Brandon was off the bed to help Kelly up, but she was too quick.

"Sorry Dylan! Sorry Brenda!" She whispered, trying not to wake Noah, David, and Donna, who she couldn't believe hadn't woken up due to her commotion. She hurried out of the room, down the stairs into the kitchen. She was out of breath. She felt like she couldn't breathe in that room, with Brandon.

Brandon stood looking at the door, confused. Had he done something wrong? They were just cuddling, she didn't seem to mind. He enjoyed having her in his arms when he fell asleep and woke up. Maybe she didn't feel the same? The thought hurt Brandon more than he could explain. Dylan and Brenda looked at him in confusion.

"What's with Kelly?" Brenda asked.

"I not sure, she said she was hungry or had to go to the bathroom or something."

"She must have really had to go, the way she just kicked the crap out of me!" Steve said, who was now sprawling out over the bed.

"Yeah..." Brandon said, still confused about what happened. He started to make his way to the door to follow her, but Dylan stopped him.

"Probably not the best time, B. I mean she sprinted down the hall to get away from you, I would give her more than a minute."

Brandon rolled his eyes. "I didn't even do anything!" He plopped on the bed, much to Steve's dismay.

"Get your own bed!" he hollered. Brandon laughed. "Get your own house, Steve."

"Ugh." Steve rolled back over.

"What does it take to get a little sleep around here?" David asked, sitting up on the recliner, with sleepy eyes. "You guys are the loudest people I have ever met."

"I second that notion," yelled Noah from the ground.

Donna giggled. "And I third that notion!"

Brandon smiled. It felt so good to be home and the thought of leaving killed him.

* * *

Valerie sat on the kitchen counter, annoyed. Last night, had not been fun for her at all. She came home to find the whole "brat pack" hanging out and catching up. Somehow, she got suckered into joining them. It wouldn't have been too bad, except for Dylan and Brenda's obvious googly eyes they were making. She wanted to throw up when she saw them. They were always touching each other. Holding hands, hugging, cuddling. The thought made Valerie even more annoyed. Funny, how just a week ago he was sleeping in my bed, she thought. Then, to top it off, when everyone finally did go to bed, she couldn't sleep because of all the laughing coming from the master bedroom. It sucks when you can't even get a good night's sleep in your own house!

She saw Kelly run down the stairs and into the kitchen. Great, she thought. Now I can start out my morning even better.

"Practicing for a marathon?" Val asked, smiling.

An out of breath Kelly just rolled her eyes.

"Not much of a morning person I notice."

"Shut up, Val."

"My point exactly!" she responded sweetly. "Look I'm not going to come to Brandon's going away dinner tonight. I have a very hot date with an old friend, you might know him actually."

"Going away dinner?" This is the first Kelly had heard of a going away dinner.

"Yeah, you know, he is leaving on a late flight tonight. Or maybe you didn't know?" She smiled again, knowing she was getting to Kelly. "I'm gonna go shower before all the hot water is taken!" She left Kelly and headed up the stairs. She had more important people to worry about.

* * *

Brandon came down the stairs, determined to find out what was wrong with Kelly. He didn't care what Dylan said, he wanted to know what had happened. He entered the kitchen and saw Kelly sitting at the table, staring aimlessly outside.

"Kell?"

She looked up, and the expression on her face made Brandon's stomach drop. It's like she didn't even want to look at him.

"Did I do something?"

"No, of course not," she replied and went back to staring out the window.

Brandon sighed and sat down across from her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but when you woke up, it seemed like you couldn't wait to get away from me. I mean, come on, what gives?"

Kelly turned back to look at him, with a look on her face he couldn't read. "Brandon, you're leaving today."

"Well, I know, but-"

"Brandon, there is no but. You are leaving today, and not returning until who knows when. When you left after our non existent wedding, it was one of the hardest times of my life. I didn't only lose my boyfriend or fiance', but I lost one of my closest friends." She closed her eyes, trying to find the right words. "When I woke up this morning in your arms, it was like waking up for the first time all over again in Washington. It felt so perfect. I love being in your world, but the thing is, in your world, you leave. You always leave. Feeling the way I did when I woke up, it was wrong. I let my guard down, I left myself open to be hurt. I've been in a vulnerable place lately, so it's my fault I let you in, but, I can't. I just can't. I don't hold it against you, chasing your dreams and moving away. I envy and respect you for it, but it doesn't make it hurt any less." She looked away, not wanting cry.

"Kelly, I've thought about you everyday since I left."

She shook her head. "But you never called."

"I was scared."

She shrugged her shoulders. "So? What does that change? Your fear made you not love me anymore? I don't understand Brandon. Remember in Washington, when we were sitting on the bench, I told you I was scared to feel the way I was feeling because we were such good friends?"

He shook his head yes, knowing where she was going with this.

"What did you tell me?"

Brandon sighed. "I said we would always be friends."

Kelly smiled. "Yeah, who would have guessed it would have ended where it all began? We aren't friends Brandon, we haven't been friends for almost a year. Why did you even come here?"

"Kell," he grabbed her hand. "I came here for you. When you called me last week, I knew something was wrong, I knew I had to come. I needed to see you."

She gave no response. She just stared intently out the window.

"Kell, dammit! When I said we would always be friends, yeah, that was lie. It was a lie because you and I could never be just friends. We never have been just friends, and never will be. When I'm with you, hell even when I'm thousands of miles away from you, I constantly think about you, and not like a friend. And, if I remember correctly, I also told you in Washington that we would be friends, as long as that's what you wanted to be, and I don't think you want to be. You didn't call me either you know. You never picked up a phone either!"

Kelly felt tears rush to her eyes. "Why in the world would I call you Brandon? Why? The night of our wedding, when we slept together, I realized I made a huge mistake. I wanted to marry you. I didn't want you to leave. Hell, I would have even gone with you! I was just scared, but none of that was what you wanted. You left Brandon. You left me behind. Why would I pick up the phone, and call the guy that didn't want me anymore?"

Brandon moved his hand from hers, and rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't know Kell, I just don't know."

"I did call though. I called you Sunday," she whispered.

"Yeah, and when you called, what did I do? I came back here for you, Kell. Don't you understand that?"

Tears started to fall down Kelly's face. "I do understand that Brandon, but you came back, only to leave again. You should have never come."

Brandon stood up suddenly, his chair falling to the ground as he pushed it back. "Dammit, Kelly! I love you. I loved you when we called off our wedding, I loved you when I left, I have loved you every day since. When I walk through Washington, I think of you." He slammed his hand down onto the table, causing a loud noise to echo throughout the house. "All I do is think of you, how do you think that makes me feel? You moved on though Kell, you're with Matt, remember?"

"What did you want me to do? Wait around to see if you would come back for me? Go to Washington again to win your heart back? I can't keep coming to you, and I can't keep waiting for you either. Sometimes you need to give a little too!" Kelly stood up too, tears spilling more rapidly down her face.

"Well, now what? I'm here. That's me giving a little!"

"It's not good enough. You're here, but you're going to disappear by the end of the night. If you love me so much, if you're so miserable in Washington thinking of me constantly, then what are you going back to? According to you, everything that matters is standing right in front of you, yet, you keep leaving. What is the point of it Brandon?"

Brandon threw his hands up in frustration. Kelly look towards the door, and saw her friends eavesdropping. Normally, she would care, but they were being so loud, they could probably be heard from anywhere in the house anyways. Kelly caught Donna's eye who gave her a sympathetic look. She looked at Brenda, who just looked at the ground, then there was Dylan, who was staring directly into the back of Brandon's head.

She turned back to Brandon and looked at him expectantly.

"Kell, I don't know what you want from me."

She rolled her eyes. "I want you, but I want all of you. I don't care if it's in LA, Washington, or freaking Minnesota. I just want you. If that's not what you want, that's fine, but you need to leave my life, for good. Don't leave me then come back and profess your love for me only to leave again. It's not fair. It hurts way too much."

"All I know is that I love you. I always have. I never stopped."

Kelly smiled. Donna squeeked with happiness, feeling tears in her own eyes. She grabbed Brenda's hand, who seemed just as happy as she was. She knew Kelly and Brandon belonged together, and she was about to witness Kelly and Brandon finally realizing it. Donna couldn't help but feel so overjoyed. Kelly needed something good in her life right about now.

Kelly wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Then why are you leaving again? If what you want is right here, why are you leaving?"

Brandon looked down at the ground. "Kell, I- I-"

Here is comes, Brenda thought. My brother and Kelly are finally going to figure it out. They belong together. She knew Brandon was probably about to give the most epic, romantic speech to Kelly and she had butterflies. She really wanted them both to be happy, and knew they would with each other.

Kelly looked into Brandon's eyes. He is going to stay, she thought. This is it. This is the moment where Brandon and I pull it together. This is the moment that I feel whole again.

Dylan looked at Kelly, and felt so incredibly grateful for Brandon. This is what she needed. She needed Brandon. She just hit one of the roughest patches of her life, and she needed Brandon to help her through it. He couldn't solve her problems, but he could make them so much easier for her. For the first time in a long time, he was glad Brandon and Kelly were going to find their way to each other again.

Kelly walked over to Brandon and grabbed his hand.

"What do you want, Brandon? Tell me exactly what it is you want. You know you're what I want, and what I'm willing to give up to have you." She gave his hand a nervous squeeze.

"Kell, I, I have to go back, and, and you can't come with me." Tears now filled Brandon's eyes, as Kelly dropped his hand.

"I should have told you, but I have a girlfriend, and I can't just bring you to Washington, or break up with her and tell her to move out over the phone. I have to do this right. I don't want to cheat, I don't want her to feel the way I made you feel. I do love you, please understand that, but she means a lot to me also, and I owe it to her to do this right.

Kelly didn't cry. She didn't even raise her voice. "Do you love her?"

"Kell-"

"Brandon, do you love her?"

Donna dropped Brenda's hand and cupped her hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. She could read the hurt in Kelly's face, and it hurt her just as bad. Brenda shook her head. Her brother was an idiot.

"I do, but not like I love you Kell."

"Yeah, Brandon, I know. You love me so much and think about me constantly and you're so miserable in Washington because I'm all you think about. Oh, but you also have a girlfriend who you love and live with and has probably been the reason you haven't called. Brandon, I believe you, totally." She put her hands up in front of her and started backing away. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't that he had a girlfriend. He had a girlfriend that he lives with and loves and was going back to. The thought made her feel sick.

"Kelly, it's not like that!"

"Brandon, looking at you is making me sick. Everything you just said, was a lie. A complete and total lie. You can't possibly be thinking about me while you're busy being in love and living with someone else. I appreciate you coming here for me, if that is true, and I appreciate you helping me out this weekend, but that's it. Go home to Washington. Go home to your girlfriend. For my sake, please, please don't come back." She made her way towards the back door, but stopped and looked at Brandon again. "You know, I found our ring and tried it on, and couldn't help but be flooded with so many memories I longed so badly for. Even the bad ones." She shook her head at him. "Who knew I would be so grateful to a guy that tried to kill me for stealing that ring? I hope he took every single memory with him, because there is _absolutely nothing_ left of you that I want."

She went out the back door and took off in a run. She didn't care she was in pajamas. She didn't care she looked like crap. She didn't care that some psycho was probably watching her as she ran. She didn't care because nothing could possibly hurt as bad as she was feeling at that very moment.


	11. Guilty

**A/N: So after this chapter ya'll are probably going to think I'm predictable and lame, but I pretty much am. I don't have a lot of creativity flowing today! It's not my best chapter, but I'm still pretty pleased with it. Also, I liked the response from last chapter. I didn't know if it would go over well, but now I feel it was a success! :) Have a good mother's day! :)**

Brandon had been back in Washington for three weeks, and hated every minute of it. He lost his job when he returned. Apparently, they don't think too highly of taking a random vacation without informing them. He surprisingly wasn't too upset. He didn't really care much about anything anymore. He kept thinking about what happened in California. He should have gone after Kelly after she took off out the door, but he didn't. He knew she meant it when she said she didn't want any part of him anymore, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. The only thing he ever held onto was letting him go, and he didn't know how to handle it.

When he arrived home, he walked into an apartment with a very angry girlfriend. Apparently, she doesn't think too highly of a cryptic note on the refrigerator saying he would be back in a few days. Again, he wasn't too upset about this either, and she noticed. She yelled, she threw things, and she even gave him a good smack, which he knew was fully deserved, but didn't really care. She questioned him on where he had been, and he didn't lie.

"I was in California."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I swear if you went to visit _her_ Brandon, I will never forgive you.

"Guilty."

That's about the time he got smacked.

"She needed help."

"Doesn't she always?"

"She doesn't have the best of luck when it comes to life."

"Tell her to keep crying. This is your life now Brandon. Not her and not Beverly Hills."

"Maybe if you would let me call her once in awhile, I wouldn't have to fly there to help."

"Like I said this is your life now, get used to it."

Brandon knew right from the beginning it was a bad idea getting involved with her. He was always drawn to her, and it was always a bad idea. When they had their first few dates in Washington, he was immediately drawn to her again, but he figured he had enough sense to not become officially involved this time. Everything was fine and just casual fun until she introduced him to James, their son. He couldn't believe it at first and was in shock, but he eventually believed her. That was just the kind of guy he was. She offered to get a DNA test just to prove it, but he pushed the idea aside. If he was responsible, he would take care of the child. He tried being a father, but coming into a kid's life at the age of five is tough. At first he was upset that she didn't tell him, but she said she tried.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I could have been there for him! and you!"

"Brandon, I tried. When he was one, I came to visit and tell you, but you ran away from me for Kelly. How was I supposed to tell you?"

Brandon felt guilty at that moment. He remembered. Emily had come to visit and they were making out in her hotel room, while Kelly was almost burned alive. Was he feeling guilty for leaving Emily or not being there for Kelly? He couldn't decide.

He knew she was right though. When they had their special weekend in San Francisco, it really had changed everything. Only he didn't know it until five years later. James was living proof of that. Brandon tried so hard to be a father to him, but James hated him. No matter what he did, he hated him. It tore Brandon up, his own son hated him, and he hated the feeling of regret. He didn't want to regret his son, but he did regret his weekend with Emily. They were now connected forever, and he hated that. At first everything was fun and new, but things changed. She took down all his pictures from California, and would get so angry if he ever spoke to anyone from his old life. He gave up on happiness and tried to focus being a good father, but even that wasn't working for him. The only thing that ever did work, was gone.

* * *

Brenda was the happiest she had been in a long time. She was only supposed to be in LA for a week then head back to London to audition for new shows, but she couldn't bear to leave Dylan again. They were living together in complete bliss. David moved into the beach apartment with Donna and Kelly, and her and Dylan were living a perfect life. It was like they were in the honeymoon stage without being married. They started over, agreeing to forget both of their past mistakes and problems, and start from scratch. They both wanted it work more than ever, and it really made her feel at home. She didn't know if she would be able to go back to London. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to leave him again.

She woke up to him staring at her. She smiled.

"I hate when you watch me sleep. It's so creepy."

Dylan laughed. "You look so peaceful and beautiful. Plus, your not talking, and that's a rare moment that I should cherish."

Brenda gave him a playful smack on the arm. "Ass." She cuddled up into his arm, resting her head against his chest. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Well, I was thinking I would make you breakfast in bed, then we could just stay in bed, until lunch. Then, you could make me lunch in bed, and we could stay in bed until dinner. Then, repeat." A sly smile crept up on Dylan's face.

Brenda smiled. "As much as I would really enjoy that, I promised Donna I would go to lunch with her and Kelly and maybe shopping and get our nails done. You know, girl stuff."

"You mean you would rather do girl stuff than stay in bed with me all day? I'm hurt."

Brenda gave him another playful smack. "Sorry, today is girl's day, but I might be available tomorrow."

Dylan sighed. "Yeah, yeah, do your girly things with your girly friends." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and cuddled her closer to him. "How is Kelly doing, anyways?"

"You haven't talked to her?" Brenda asked, confused.

"No, but not from lack of trying. She doesn't answer my calls nor return them. Steve said he is getting the same silent treatment and Silver said he only sees her when she comes out of her room to eat, but even then she isn't much of a conversationalist. I'm concerned."

Brenda sighed. "Honestly, I am too. Donna and I thought this could be a like a lift her spirits kind of a day. Do you know if there are any updates on her case?"

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Steve and I went to the station yesterday, and they have no new leads or updates. Pretty much everything is a dead end."

"Well at least she hasn't been harassed anymore by him. I mean no phone calls or visits or anything, so that's good," Brenda replied, trying to keep the conversation positive.

"Bren, even if he was harassing her, would she even tell us? I know something happened a few weeks ago, but her and Brandon kept it a secret. That's what she does. She doesn't like people helping her, so she tries to do things herself, and she just gets herself hurt."

Brenda looked at Dylan and knew he was hurting. She wished there was something she could do for him. "I'll talk to her today Dylan. If anyone can cheer her up, Donna and I can."

Dylan gave her a small smile, and continued deep in his own thoughts. She hopped of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready, but feel free to make me that breakfast you mentioned. French toast sounds pretty good." She gave him a wink and shut the door. He smiled. It was impossible for him to love that woman anymore than he already did.

* * *

Kelly laid in her bed, not wanting to move. She just wanted to sleep. Donna and Brenda and knocked on her door, telling her it was time for lunch and shopping, but she didn't want to go out. She told them to go without her and have fun, she just wasn't feeling well. They tried a few more times, but could tell it was hopeless. They finally left her alone, but she could hear them in the kitchen, no doubt trying to figure out a plan. She knew she was being rude and selfish, but she didn't want go anywhere. She didn't want to be in public. She just wanted to be alone. She loved them for trying, but she wished they would just leave her alone. That's really all she wanted. After everything that had happened with her attack and Brandon she hated being around people. She felt like everyone was looking at her, feeling sorry for her, and pitying her. She hated it. She absolutely hated it.

After running out on Brandon that day, she decided to make some changes. Her first stop was Matt's office. He was stunned to see her standing there barefoot in pajamas. He could tell something was wrong. She didn't waste anytime. She told him it was over. She let him know it wasn't what happened at the beach or how he was reacting to everything that was happening, its just what she needed. She told him he was great and she hopes he finds happiness and pretty much every other cliche' in the book. He was hurt, but never responded. She was determined and he knew there was no changing her mind. After that, she went straight to the apartment, immediately going into her closet and taking down her "Brandon box." When she said she didn't want any part of him she meant it. All the pictures, letters, and cards, she ripped into pieces. She hated him and hated anything that reminded her of him. She stood in the middle of her room, surrounded by pieces of memories. Broken memories. Literally. She felt satisfied. She considered vacuuming it all up, but decided against it. She liked having torn up pieces of Brandon. It made her feel accomplished. She then called the Walsh house letting them know she was fine, and she was sorry for running out. She also told them she wasn't coming back. They said they understood, even though she didn't think they did. Donna moved back in with her, and David came the following day. Her apartment was where she wanted to be.

She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep until she heard another knock on the door.

"Guys, please, I just want to sleep."

"Kelly, it's me. I need to talk to you." Steve hollered, sounding panicked.

"Steve, sorry, I'm not really in-"

Steve barged in her room. He looked more panicked then he sounded. He laid down next to her so they were staring face to face.

"Steve, wha-"

"Kell, Janet's pregnant!" Steve blurted it out, terror coming over his face.

Kelly smiled for the first time in a long a time. "Steve, that's great. Really, that is so great."

Steve shook his head. "I'm going to be a father. I don't even know how to do that. I would suck at being a dad. Janet told me and I told her how happy I was then I ran away!"

Kelly put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Nobody knows how to be a parent, you figure it out as you go. You're supposed to be terrified. I bet Janet is just as terrified as you. Plus, I know for a fact you're going to be an excellent dad."

Steve didn't look convinced. "I just don't know if I can do this."

"You can Steve. I have known you all my life, and I can't picture you being anything but a good father. You're going to rock at this. I know it." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I really am so happy for you and Janet. Ya'll are going to make great parents."

Steve sighed. "Yeah, I know. Janet will for sure. It's just a lot. I'm going to be responsible for another person besides myself. It's scary."

"It's also beautiful."

Steve nodded in agreement. "I am going to be a dad. Isn't that wild?"

Kelly laughed. "We might get another little Steve. Now that, is wild."

He laughed. "I shouldn't have ran out on Janet, she is probably freaking out. I just panicked. I needed to talk it out, and well you're my oldest friend. You are normally pretty good when it comes to these kind of things"

"I'm glad you came, and I'm really glad you feel like you can talk to me."

Steve nodded and stood up. "That's not really the case these days though. Don't you know how to use a phone anymore?"

Kelly felt guilty. "Yeah, sorry, I've just been, I don't know."

"Yeah. Well, I need to get back to Janet, she probably is going crazy. Maybe I should bring her a pickle. Pregnant girls like that right?"

Kelly laughed. "Yeah, something like that."

"Thanks Kell." He started walking towards the door, but turned around, looking at her floor. "Uh, are you aware you have confetti all over you floor?" He bent down and looked closer and realized what it was. "Correction. Are you aware you have confetti of Brandon's head on your floor?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks poppa bear. Are you gonna tell me I need to clean my room now?"

Steve smiled. "Yeah or your grounded! Ha! This whole dad thing may be easy!" He walked back over to her bed and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "We miss you, Kelly." He gave her a sad smile and exited the room.

Kelly had mixed emotions. She was so happy for Janet and Steve. They were going to make great parents. She couldn't help but feel guilty though. She had been ignoring everyone. Even though she felt like her life was at a standstill, that didn't mean everybody's stopped. Steve just gave her the wake up call to realize it. She was disappointed with herself. She was being incredibly selfish and she didn't even care. She sighed and got off her bed and grabbed two towels. She walked out of her room and saw Brenda and Donna sitting on the couch talking. They looked surprised to see her.

"I'm gonna take a shower, then we'll go, okay?"

Donna smiled. "Hurry up, my tummy is growling!"

"Yeah!" Brenda added. "I have a mega burger with my name on it!"

She smiled and walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at herself. Her bruises were almost all faded, except you could still see a cut on her neck. She sighed and started the water. She needed to move on with her life. She couldn't shut down and push all of her friends away. She needed them and they needed her. She needed to let the attack go. It could have happened to anyone. She also needed to let Brandon go. She told herself she already had, but she didn't know if she ever truly could. I can do this, she told herself. I have to if I ever want to be happy.

* * *

Valerie sat at the Peach Pit waiting for her lunch date to arrive. They had been spending an awful lot of time together the past three weeks, and she couldn't be more thrilled. She barely even thought of Dylan anymore. He was old news. If him and Brenda wanted to fool themselves that they were in love again, that was fine by her. She stared at the door expectantly. She couldn't wait for him to arrive. The door opened and she got nervous, but was disappointed when she only saw Brenda, Kelly, and Donna. She smiled. Well, this might get interesting. They looked for a booth, and spotted Valerie. They came over to her table and Valerie gave a friendly wave.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Val," Donna said. She seemed to be the only one that cared to speak to Valerie. "We were going to have lunch, would you like to join us?"

Kelly rolled her eyes and Brenda shifted uncomfortably. "Gee, as peachy as that sounds, I'm meeting someone," Valerie replied in a fake, perky voice.

"Bummer." Brenda replied.

"Oh, well okay, who are you waiting for? New guy?" Donna asked, trying to keep the peace and change the subject.

"Eh, you could say that."

"Anyone we know?" Donna asked.

"Ah, here he is. I think ya'll may know each other. Well, maybe not you Brenda."

Valerie got up and stood next to her friend. "Brenda Walsh, I would like you to meet Colin Robbins."


	12. Bad News

**A/N: I know, I know, everybody hates Emily and Colin, but I needed a little drama. :) I'm a sucker for Brandon/Kelly, so no worries. Also, I appreciate your reviews, even if they aren't nice. I like the input. But feel free to be nice! ;) I know the fic has a lot of different story lines in it, but they eventually come together in the end, so bear with me. Also, finished my last final today, so happy summer to everybody!!**

Brenda came home early after the girls cut their shopping day short. Kelly and Donna were acting really weird after their run in with Val, so they just decided to call it day. She figured there was more to it, but she would find out eventually. She walked into the house to find Dylan at the table eating a sandwich and reading a book. He saw her walk in and looked at her surprised.

"Bren, I may not know much about women, but I do know it takes ya'll much longer than an hour to shop."

She laughed. "Dylan, you are ridiculous. We didn't even go shopping. We ran into Val at the Peach Pit, and things go awkward so we called it a day."

Dylan nodded. "Valerie seems to have that effect on people. What did she do this time?"

"Actually, nothing, besides breathe."

Dylan pulled Brenda onto his lap. "Breathing isn't a crime, Brenda."

"It is if instead of releasing carbon dioxide, poisonous gas comes out," she replied, smiling.

He laughed. "Maybe you have a point."

She kissed the top of his nose. "I actually don't know what happened. We ran into her, we said hello, she introduced us to her new boyfriend, and that was that."

"New boyfriend?" Dylan asked, surprised.

"Jealous?" Brenda teased.

"No, just curious. Must have been a dozy to upset Kelly and Donna."

Brenda shrugged. "I don't know. Colin Robbins, I think. It was an awkward situation, and we hightailed it out of there. They didn't really explain why."

Dylan was lost in his thoughts.

"Dylan? Dylan?"

"Yeah?"

"Geez, you zoned out for a minute there. He must be a dozy to upset you too."

Dylan shook his head. "Colin Robbins is a bad guy, and I suggest you stay away from him. He is bad news, Bren. Real bad news."

"What? Have you ever met him?"

"Yeah, briefly, right before Toni and I got married. I wasn't around for the rest of it, but this is the guy that introduced Kelly to coke and got her all sorts of messed up. Like I said, not a good guy."

Brenda nodded. She had heard the stories from Brandon. "Well, him and Val looked friendly."

"I'm not even surprised."

* * *

Brandon stood at a pay phone outside his apartment building. It was ridiculous he was resorting to the pay phone to make a call, but it wasn't worth having an argument with Emily. She hated the very mention of California. He didn't know if it was because she had a lot of hard times there or because it's where his old life was, but she absolutely hated it. He invited her to come visit with him once, but she shot down the idea immediately. Phone calls, pictures, mention of it in conversation.. she hated it all. It was mentally and emotionally draining him. So, instead of having another big argument, he decided to use a pay phone.

He dialed Steve's number, hoping he was there. He really needed to talk to someone back home.

"Hellooooo!"

"Steve, do you always answer the phone like that?"

Steve chuckled. "I'm just in a good mood. You left too soon man, you missed the news! I'm gonna be a father!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah!" Steve gushed excitedly. "Janet and I are having a kid! Can you believe it?"

Brandon smiled. "Steve, my man, congratulations. The thought of a mini Steve running around scares the shit out of me, but I'm still happy for you!"

"Yeah, that's what Kelly said!" Steve laughed a bit, then stopped. He realized mentioning Kelly probably wasn't the smartest thing.

The sound of her name made Brandon wince. He sighed and tried to think of something to say.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Brandon interrupted. "It's cool. No harm done. But really, I'm so excited for you guys! I'm definitely going to have to come visit for this."

"Yeah, it's gonna be great! But, how have you been man? Nobody has heard from you since you left."

"Just been busy with stuff."

Steve sighed. "Brandon, I think I've known you long enough to know something is up. What's going on? Is it Kelly or what?"

"Yeah, of course it's Kelly, I mean you had to have heard the conversation. I'm sure my parents in Hong Kong heard it we were so loud. I screwed up and I don't think I can take it back."

Steve nodded. "No argument there. Why didn't you tell us you had a girl back in Washington? Why didn't you bring her with you? It's like you're keeping a secret life."

"Steve, you have no idea."

"Okay, so why don't you tell me?" Steve asked, confused.

"It's pretty complicated."

"It can't be that complicated."

Brandon took a deep breath. "Well, I ran into Emily Valentine when I first arrived, and things just sort of escalated from there."

"Emily Valentine?" Steve asked, surprised. "Like bat-shit crazy Emily Valentine?"

Brandon sighed. "Steve, she isn't like that anymore, she got help."

"I don't know Brandon, last time when she was got all fire happy, she just kind of rubbed me the wrong way."

"Well, there is more too it than that."

"Like?"

The automated voice came on telling Brandon he needed to insert more coins.

"Look Steve, I have to go."

"Dude, why are you on a pay phone?"

"Never mind. Look, how is Kelly doing?" He asked quickly. He wasn't going to ask, but he couldn't help himself. He was dying to hear about her.

"Eh, better I guess. Things are a little weird now that Colin is back in town, but wh-"

Brandon heard a dial tone. "Dammit!" He slammed the phone down, frustrated. He exited the phone booth, heading no where in particular. Anything was better than being in the apartment. Brandon replayed his conversation with Steve in his head. He was having a baby. That was excellent news. Steve was kind of like a kid himself, but being a father would change him, and he would absolutely love it. Brandon smiled. Steve Sanders, a father. Who would have guessed it? He couldn't keep his mind from straying to the part about Kelly. She was doing better. That was good. That's all he wanted, her to be happy. Colin being back in town though was probably a slap in the face. He really loathed that guy. He knew Kelly made her own decisions when it came to Colin, but he still hated the guy none the less. He turned the corner and felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the screen and the name "Emily" appeared. Great.

* * *

Kelly sat on the couch eating a sandwich while talking to Donna and watching her sew up new designs. They were deciding how to do a new floor set at the store, but Kelly's heart just wasn't in it. She couldn't stop staring at the phone. Donna noticed Kelly was oblivious to everything she was saying and finally gave up on trying to have a real conversation.

"Kell, just call him."

"Who?" Kelly asked, snapping back to reality.

"Just call Brandon. You have been staring at the phone for the past fifteen minutes. It isn't going to dial itself."

Kelly shook her head. "I don't want to call Brandon. When I told him I was done, I meant it."

Donna rolled her eyes. "You were upset and that's understandable. You both said a lot of things, that doesn't mean you can't take them back."

"I don't want to take them back."

"So you want Brandon out of your life forever? You never want to see him or hear his voice ever again?"

Kelly wanted to say no. She really wanted to say no, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't lie to Donna. Donna knew her inside and out.

Donna smiled. "I thought so. Kelly, call him, whats the worse that can happen?"

"I don't know what I would say. Actually, I'm more scared about what he will say."

"Well, leave him a message! He should be at work right now, right? Call him at home, that way you can talk to his answering machine, getting everything out that you need to."

Kelly shook her head. "Donna, he probably doesn't even want to talk to me."

Donna came and sat down next to her, squeezing her hand. "Kell, when you ran out of the house, you should have saw his face. He was destroyed. Call him."

Kelly took a deep breath. What did she have to lose? She picked up the phone and dialed his house number. It was rang multiple times, much to her relief. The machine picked up and she was mentally trying to prepare her speech, until she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hi! You have reached Emily and Brandon! We aren't in at the moment, but please leave your name and number and we might call you back! Bye!"

Kelly sat frozen. She wasn't expecting Emily. Emily Valentine. So many bad memories flooded her mind. Plus, she was stupid not to remember someone lived there with him. She sighed and almost hung up the phone, but changed her mind.

"He-hey, Brandon. It's me. Kelly. Umm, I was calling to, to talk to you, but uh your machine is fine." Kelly looked at Donna, and Donna gave her a supportive smile. "Well, uh, I just wanted to, dammit. Brandon, I was gonna tell you I didn't mean anything I said, but forget it. Just forget it."

She clicked off the phone and tossed it across the room.

"Kell, why did you do that?" Donna asked, surprised.

"He is with Emily Valentine! The same Emily Valentine he cheated on me with. That is who he is now with? I just, ughhh! I'm not gonna even bother with it."

Donna was shocked. "Emily Valentine? You have got to be kidding!"

Kelly stood up. "Nope. Brandon and Emily together again." She shook her head and walked into her room and fell onto her bed. She wished it was anyone but Emily Valentine. She shouldn't have called him. She needed to get over him, but she had no idea how. Normally, she always had somebody else. Dylan, Matt, Colin. Her thoughts stopped at Colin. Seeing him yesterday was unsettling. After everything they had been through together, then him going to jail, she didn't think she would have to see him ever again. She didn't stick around long enough to get the details, but she could only guess he was out on parole. She sighed. He was a point in her life she wanted to forget. He helped her get hooked on drugs, and the drugs brought her down to one of the lowest times in her life. Of course, Brandon was there to bail her out. Ah, of course. Every thought led back to Brandon. She wanted to scream, or hit something.

She was frustrated. She didn't want to think about Brandon or Colin or anything anymore. She went back out to Donna who now looked like she was in a serious discussion with David. They both looked startled when they saw her.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked, nervously.

Donna looked at David for some help.

"Well," David said, trying to figure out what to say.

Kelly grew more nervous. "What?"

David stood up. "Kell, the police are on their way."

"What? Why?" Kelly asked, looking around the apartment, alarmed.

"Kell, don't freak, but these were with the stack of mail." David handed her an envelope addressed to the "current resident." She opened them up to find pictures of herself, but they were candid pictures. Pictures of her at the beach, driving, hanging out with Dylan, and.. "Oh my God!" She dropped the pictures on the ground and looked to David and Donna. Donna rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Kelly, I don't know what to say! I'm so sorry!" Kelly wanted to die. Somebody was taking pictures of her which made her feel extremely uncomfortable. The worst part was somebody was taking pictures of her and Matt in compromising positions, which made her feel so violated, not that she didn't fee like that enough already. She looked to David and Donna. "These were just in the mail?"

David shook his head. "Kell, it's probably the same guy that attacked you, which means it wasn't random, and somebody is stalking you. These were taken before the attack, right?" She shook her head yes. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"There is one more thing, Kell." David said, looking at the ground. She looked at Donna, whose eyes had grown wide and she was shaking her head no, urgently at David.

David sighed. "Donna, she is gonna find out sooner or later, and it's probably best she find out from us."

"What is it?" Kelly asked, scared to imagine what else there could possibly be.

"Dylan just called, he is on his way."

"Okayyyy?" Kelly said, confused.

David couldn't even look at her as he was talking. "He, uh, got an email with a link attached. Kell, these pictures, well some of these pictures, they uh, are on the internet."

Kelly looked at David, her eyes filling with tears. She really couldn't breathe. She felt dizzy. She made her way over to David, who barely caught her as she fell to the ground.

* * *

Steve sat at his desk, thinking about Brandon. His phone call earlier made Steve suspicious. Brandon was acting all sorts of different and Steve wanted to know why. Emily Valentine is enough to make anyone a little weird, but something else was bothering him. Brandon was unhappy and Steve knew it. He wanted to help him in some way, but he didn't know how. He should have stopped him from leaving, but he just let him go. He was disappointed in Brandon, with the way he handled everything, and he was kind of happy to see him go, but now he had a change of heart. Brandon needed his help, he just didn't know why.

Janet threw a pencil at Steve from her desk. "What ya thinkin about?"

"Brandon."

"Why, what's going on?"

Steve looked over Janet. "I don't know. Something is wrong. The only thing I do know is that he is unhappy."

Janet smiled. Sometimes, Steve surprised her with how considerate he was. "You're gonna make a great father Steve."

Steve smiled back. "Yeah, I think so too." He went back to staring at his desk, lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, come back from lala land!" she shouted to him. "We have to get this paper in by five."

Steve nodded.

"I'm almost finished with the advertisements. Just so you know, I moved the missing children section to page three so it had more room and the advertisements to page seven. Does that work?"

"Yeah," Steve mumbled.

Janet smiled sympathetically. She knew Steve held a special spot for Brandon. "Steve, why don't you send Brandon a copy of the paper. It is our "best of" issue, and he is featured. It might cheer him up a bit."

"Good idea." Steve said. "I'm gonna go grab us some food, switch those layouts then take it to the printer, okay?"

"Sure thing, boss."


	13. Missing

**A/N: I know I'm updating quickly, but school is out, I have a lot of free time! :) Your comments have been nice and I appreciate the encouragement! I'm trying to decide where I want the B/D storyline to go. I pretty much have everything else figured out. Anyways, happy reading! Leave me reviews, they make me happy! :)**

Kelly sat on the couch waiting for the detectives to arrive. Donna and David were staring at her like she might collapse any moment. Dylan hadn't said a word since he arrived, but he hadn't taken his eyes of her. She was so angry and confused. How could somebody take pictures of her without her noticing? She was frustrated with herself. The photos were in the envelope sitting on the coffee table, and Kelly couldn't stop looking at them. In that envelope was some of her most personal moments, and now anybody that had internet access would be allowed to see. The thoughts of people seeing her like that made her cringe. She hated that guy. She hated him with everything she had. Kelly stood up and picked up the pictures.

"Kell?" Donna asked, startled.

Kelly ignored her. She opened the envelope and pulled at the pictures and started ripping them to pieces. She couldn't stop. She was in a frenzy, ripping them until they were unrecognizable. She didn't cry. She wasn't scared or sad or ashamed this time. She was only angry.

"Kelly, the detectives were going to need those!" David shouted, staring at Kelly in shock.

"Let it go David." Dylan said, staring at Kelly. "Just let it go."

Kelly finished ripping up the last pictures and felt satisfied. She may not be able to do much about anything that was happening, but shredding those pictures made her feel a little bit better. She saw her three friends staring at her with worry and surprise. She looked at them and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, I wish he would either leave me alone or just kill me already because I just can't take this anymore."

"Kelly! That's an awful thing to say!" Donna said, rushing over to hug her friend.

"Come on Kell, you don't mean that." David tried, giving her a concerned look.

"No, I do." Kelly replied strongly. "I just want it to end. It's too much too handle, for everyone involved. It has been quiet for the past few weeks and it's been great, but now these pictures show up, and it's like it's starting all over again. I would rather whoever it is just leave me alone or come out in the open. I'm not even scared anymore. I'm just really, really pissed off."

David and Donna looked at each other, both with faces of concern, but not Dylan. Dylan was smiling. Kelly looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kelly Taylor is back!" Dylan announced proudly. Kelly smiled back and went over to hug Dylan.

"It's good to have you back, Kell. We've missed you around here." She gave him a tight squeeze back. "I've missed me, too.

* * *

Dylan entered his house to find Brenda cooking dinner.

"Well, well what did I do to deserve this?"

Brenda smiled. "Eh, I just kinda like you, so I thought I'd make some food. Don't feel too special though, I didn't inherit many of my mom's cooking skills."

Dylan tasted some sauce and gave her a quick kiss. "Cindy Walsh has nothin' on you!"

She laughed. "Gee thanks. Sit down, it's almost ready!" Dylan took a seat and watched Brenda as she cooked. He never got tired of watching her. He had always been in love with her of course, but this time it was different. He had matured. He realized what he wanted and he was going to go after it. He didn't want to be the typical, run off when things get scary, Dylan McKay anymore. He wanted to be better, and he wanted to for Brenda. She changed something in him, and as much as it scared the hell out of him, he liked it.

"Earth to Dylan! Are you even listening to me?"

Dylan snapped back to reality. "What?"

She shook her head at him. "Sometimes, you think too much. I asked how Kelly was."

"Oh, sorry. Kelly is, well, Kelly is feeling a bit more like herself I would say."

Brenda looked confused. "What? How did she take the whole picture thing? If I was her, I would just die!"

Dylan smiled. "No you wouldn't. You would pick up and move on. You're like hell on wheels if someone messes with you. Trust me, I talk based on experience."

Brenda laughed and threw a carrot at him. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

He nodded. "You should."

"Really, though. Is she handling everything okay? I was thinking I should probably stop by after dinner."

"Actually, Bren, she is handling everything well. As much as I hate the fact those pictures are all over the web, she kinda needed this to snap back to reality. She had a bit of a freak out then just got really pissed off. It was good. It's like she snapped out of zombie mode. It was kind of a proud moment."

Brenda smiled. She loved the fact that even though Dylan was talking about Kelly, it didn't make her feel jealous or insecure. She wasn't sure the exact moment she got over the "Kelly insecurities," but she was glad she did. Now, her and Dylan could have a real relationship, and her and Kelly could have an honest friendship again. She put to plates down in front of them and Dylan picked up his fork to eat, but Brenda stopped him.

"What? Is it gonna be that bad?"

She gave him a dirty look. "My cooking is not going to be that bad. Geez. Actually, there is something I kind of want to talk to you about."

Dylan sighed. "Oh hell, here we go."

"It's about London."

Dylan's heart did a flop. He had been having such a great time with Brenda, London hadn't really crossed his mind. He dropped his fork on his plate that made a loud clatter.

"Bren.."

Brenda took a deep breath. She was so scared to say what she was about to. "Dylan, I don't want to go back to London. I want to stay here with you, and figure out our relationship. I love London, but I love you more. I can find a job here, I'm sure of it, I just don't want us to be apart. What do you think?" Brenda said her words so fast, she wasn't sure if he even understood. She was just so nervous that everything came out of her mouth too quickly. She looked at him, trying to read his thoughts.

"Bren, I th-"

"If you hate the idea, it's fine. I just thought that maybe it was a good idea, but maybe it's not. I get ahead of myself and-"

"Brenda!"

Brenda's cheeks grew hot. "Yeah?"

"Even if you wanted to go to London, I wouldn't let you go back. There is no way I'm ever letting you leave again. You belong with me, Bren. I don't think I could survive any longer without you."

* * *

Brandon entered his apartment and heard Kelly's voice. He heart stopped. Was Kelly at his apartment? He walked towards the sound of her voice, getting more nervous with every step.

"-tell you I didn't mean anything I said, but forget it. Just forget it." Then he heard a beep.

The machine. He felt like an idiot, but only for a moment. He smiled when he realized what she said. "She didn't mean anything." Wait, does that mean she didn't mean that she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him or the part about her loving him and wanting all of him. He had to know. He needed to hear all of that message. He entered the kitchen to replay the message, but Emily was sitting there, already pushing delete. He stopped and stared at her in disbelief.

"Em, what did that message say?"

Emily shook her head at Brandon. "Does it really matter? You have me, your girlfriend, sitting right in front of you and your son in the next room. Should it really matter what an old flame from California has to say?"

"Yeah, actually, it does."

Emily grew red in the face. "Brandon, just let her go! Let California go! You came here for a reason! We bumped into each other again for a reason! It's us that's meant to be! You, me, and James. Why aren't we good enough for you?"

Brandon felt guilty. He saw the hurt in Emily's face, and he was disappointed in himself. "Emily, it's not like that. I love you and James."

"Just shut up Brandon! It's like your not satisfied unless your out trying to rescue Kelly! You don't have to save her Brandon. She is a big girl, she can handle her own problems. You don't need to go running every time she cries or gets upset! You have a family you should want to do that for!"

"I do Emily, but-"

"NO! Just stop!" Emily paced around the kitchen, grunting, and talking to herself. "Kelly doesn't need you. She probably made all that shit up anyways just so you would come see her! It's pathetic. She is just a spoiled California girl who is just upset because she didn't get what she wanted."

Brandon was getting angry. He knew Kelly wasn't like that, and the fact that she would bash her was making Brandon not want to be anywhere near Emily.

"That's not true, and we both know it."

Emily shook her head. "If you weren't prepared to be a father or a faithful partner, you should have let me know. James and I love you so much and you don't even care. All you care about is yourself and Kelly and it makes me sick."

Brandon couldn't finish the conversation. He was getting so angry, and he didn't want to say anything he would regret. Plus, James was in the next room and he didn't want him to hear them fighting.

"Emily, I'm done. Just, back off." He left the kitchen and went into his office and slammed the door. He needed to think. He knew Emily had a valid point to some extent. He wasn't one hundred percent in their relationship because Kelly still had a part of him. He thought James would change that for him, but he couldn't get over how unhappy the kid was. He was so unhappy all the time, and he acted like he loathed Brandon. Brandon sighed and sat in silence. His mind drifted back to Kelly and her message.

He picked up the phone to call her back, then put it back down. What if she called to say she didn't mean all the things she said about loving him? Brandon wouldn't be able to take that. Then again, there was a chance she wanted to take back the mean things she said, but Brandon doubted it. She was so hurt, he didn't think she would ever speak to him again. He was confused. He left the phone where it was and flipped open his laptop. Email sometimes was the way to go. This way, he could say everything he wanted to without being interrupted. He could lay all the cards on the table and the ball would be in her court.

He pulled up his email account, and scanned through messages, mainly checking for any job responses. He had a few from Brenda, pleading for him to call her because she was worried. He had another from Steve, with a link to their latest edition of The Beat. He clicked it and minimized while it loaded. He stumbled upon an email from a user he didn't know. Hoping it was a job, he clicked the link in hopes it would take him to a company website or application. He almost threw up. Images of Kelly filled his screen, Matt included. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't want to see it. He exited the windows, disgusted. He didn't know what he was more upset about though. The fact that Kelly's privacy was violated in such a way, or the fact that he just saw her in an intimate moment with Matt. He wanted to believe he was more upset about Kelly being violated, but truth was, he wanted to go kill Matt. He was sure Matt had nothing to do with the pictures, but he still wanted to kill the guy anyway.

Brandon grabbed his phone and dialed the beach apartment. Donna answered within a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Donna, hey, it's Brandon."

"Hey, Brandon! Uh, if you're calling for Kell, it's not the best time."

"Listen Donna, this is important. I was checking my email and I got this link and-"

"And you saw some not so nice pictures of Kelly?" Donna asked.

"Wh-? Yeah, actually."

Donna sighed. "The detectives will probably want to know that. Thanks Brandon, but trust me, we know. Dylan got an email just like that one and so did Matt. We also got hard copies in the mail. This guy is really starting to freak me out."

"Yeah, me too Don. Is Kelly okay?"

Donna laughed. "Actually, this is the best I've seen her in awhile. Granted, she is a little on the tipsy side, but even before that, she was great."

"Really?" Brandon was surprised.

"Yeah, when she saw those pictures she got angry. Well, first she fainted, but then she got angry. Dylan says the old Kelly is coming back."

Brandon smiled. "Well, then that's good, I guess."

"Yeah. Oh, hey. Steve wants to talk to you! I'll talk to you soon, maybe."

"Yeah, okay, bye Donna." Brandon was having mixed emotions. He was confused about Emily, pissed off about the pictures, happy that Kelly was doing okay, but concerned for her at the same time. He sighed. He felt exhausted.

"Brandoooo!"

"Yo, Steve."

"Man, you should be here! We are kind of having a celebratory party for Kelly. I guess that's kind of weird considering the circumstances, but whatever! You're missing out!"

"Uh-huh.."

"Anyways, listen. I know you're feeling a little down in the dumps, so to cheer you up some, I'm sending you an issue of The Beat. But this just isn't any issue! You are featured! Pages one through three."

Brandon laughed. "Gee, thanks. Nothing like an issue of The Beat to get me happy. I actually have it up on my computer as we speak."

"Well, we are sending you a hard copy also, but what do you think? We have some of your best stories in there! Plus, some decent pictures if I do say so myself!"

Brandon rolled his eyes and scanned through the document. "Steve these are awful pictures of me."

"Don't be such a girl, Brandon. I think the last article is the best. Now, that is a nice picture!"

Brandon was afraid to look. It scrolled to the last page featuring him, and laughed. Steve really knew how to embarrass him. He almost exited the window, but stopped.

"Steve, when did ya'll start doing missing children ads?"

"Ah! You like that? Janet's idea. It's the mother in her!"

Brandon couldn't believe he was staring back at his son. This isn't right. "Steve, I gotta go."

"Wait, do you want to talk to Kell?"

"No. No. I have to go." Brandon was panicked. He hung up on Steve. He maximized the window, getting a closer look at the child. It looked just like his son, only one or two years younger. This couldn't be right. There was no way. Brandon's heart was racing and he was starting to sweat. He didn't know what to do, but what he did know, was that he was scared.

* * *

Kelly could never remember a time when feeling angry felt so damn good. To top it off, all her friends seemed thrilled she was so pissed off. They even all came to the beach apartment and decided to have drinks to celebrate. It was weird, but she liked it. Everybody was discussing the latest edition for Janet and Steve and also Brenda's plans to stay in California. Everything seemed to be working out nicely except for the whole crazy stalker and Brandon. He called, but didn't want to talk to her. She was confused, but she let it go. She would worry about it later. For now she just wanted to have fun with her friends.

That's exactly what she would have been doing, until an unexpected knock was at the door. David opened it to find two of Kelly's least favorite people.

Valerie and Colin.


	14. Familiar

**A/N: SO. There is a lot going on in this chapter so it might seem confusing and fast, especially at the end, but that was done purposely to confuse you guys! ;) I gave ya'll a super, big clue this chapter, and if anyone spots it, many brownie points to you! Anyways, I hope you like the chapter AND a big thanks for the reviews last time. They were incredibly nice and encouraging. As always!**

"Nu uh! Nope! Neither of ya'll are welcome in this apartment! No freaking way!" Kelly shouted from the couch as she saw Valerie and Colin in the doorway. "Actually, there is no way in hell that either of ya'll could ever be welcome in this apartment. You can leave, now!" Kelly meant what she said. She may have been a little tipsy from having drinks with her friends, but she was completely coherent. She didn't want anything to do with Val or Colin.

Valerie rolled her eyes, entered the apartment and tossed her jacket at David. "Oh, Kelly. Get off your high horse, its annoying. We are here as friends. Colin is clean, and I'll play nice. We just want to celebrate with you guys." Valerie looked around strangely. "I mean, whatever it is ya'll are celebrating." Colin nodded, not speaking, but staring at Kelly.

Kelly looked at Donna for help, who shrugged her shoulders. "It's whatever you want to do, Kell." Kelly was about to say something, but Dylan interrupted her.

"Nah, I think ya'll should leave. Sorry Val, but that guy," Dylan points at Colin, "is not good company."

Colin stepped forward. "Hey, look, I know I screwed up, but I've done my time. I'm different, I've changed."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like that isn't what every inmate says when he gets out." Brenda elbowed Dylan in the stomach. She couldn't believe how rude he was being when he barely knew the guy.

Colin shook his head. "I don't want to cause trouble. I'm clean and trying to move forward." He turned away from Dylan and looked at Kelly. "And when you're ready, I'd really like for us to talk. I have a lot of making up to do." Val smiled sweetly at Kelly and cuddled up close to Colin.

All eyes were on Kelly. Kelly sighed. "Whatever, try not to ruin the good time." She turned away and went back into conversation with Brenda.

"Ha. Success!" Val laughed and pulled Colin towards the kitchen for a drink. She handed him a beer, but he turned it down.

"Valerie, when I said I was clean, I meant of everything." Valerie frowned.

"Seriously?" She asked, in a disappointed voice.

"Yeah, there is no way I can go back to jail. Ever. I'm really trying to clean up."

Valerie took a drink of her own drink. "Whatever works I guess." She looked around the room and noticed nobody even looking at them. It's like they were diseased. Some fun this was going to be. She started having a change of heart about coming in the first place. "Colin, I changed my mind, lets leave, this blows."

Colin wasn't really paying attention to her. "Yeah, in a sec," he replied as he walked away from her.

Kelly looked at Brenda and Dylan who was staring behind her. Brenda had a expectant look on her face and Dylan just looked plain pissed. Kelly turned around to become face to face with Colin. Her heart sped up a bit. He made her nervous, but not in a good way. He scared her.

"Kelly, do you mind if we talk?"

"Colin, now isn't a good time. Maybe an-"

"Come on, Kelly. Please. This is really important to me that I do this."

Kelly sighed. She looked back at Brenda and Dylan. Brenda gave her a sympathetic smile, but Dylan was completely the opposite. She thought about it for a moment then finally agreed. They went outside to the balcony, but she was still unable to break her nervous feeling.

"What Colin?"

"I just wanted to apologize to you, for everything. Everything that I got you mixed up in, and how I hurt you, and how you could have died because of me."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "I made my own choices."

"Yeah, but I helped you get there. I was a bad influence and I wanted you to go down that road with me. I learned a lot in prison, and it's something I don't want to experience ever again. I learned how messed up I really was, and how all I did was bring you down too. I don't want to make you uncomfortable by my being here, so I just want you to know I am clean. I have been for a real long time. And I am sorry. I'm incredibly sorry, Kelly."

Kelly nodded. "I'm glad you got help, even if you went to jail to get it. I don't blame you for my choices."

Val come outside and joined them. "Are you ready to go, this blows."

Colin gave Kelly a small smiled and gave her a squeeze on her shoulder. "Thanks, Kelly. I'll see ya around."

Kelly stood outside a few moments longer, thinking about the conversation she just had. She honestly was glad Colin was better and receiving help, but something about him still irked her. When he placed his hand on her shoulder, she tried to hide the fact she cringed. She sighed. No matter how clean and straight Colin was, she would never feel comfortable or strong around him ever again. Something was different about him, and it wasn't good different. It gave Kelly the creeps. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked back inside.

* * *

Brandon was pacing in his office. That could not be James in the paper. There was just no way. He printed it out and stared at it intently. It was James. There was no mistake about it. It was a younger version of James. Brandon felt sick. This paper said that James was actually Reese Lancaster. A boy that disappeared out of Sacramento, California almost two years ago. Brandon picked up the phone to call his dad, but hung it back up. That conversation wouldn't go well. "Hey Dad, remember that crazy girl Emily? Yeah, the one that liked to catch things on fire and roofie her boyfriend? Well, apparently we have a kid together, but he is kidnapped. Oh, by the way, we are the kidnappers."

Brandon shook his head. That would be an awful conversation. Nobody knew about James or Emily. Not even Brenda knew. He wasn't exactly sure why he kept it to himself, but he just did. He knew his parents would be incredibly disappointed that he kept the fact they had a grandchild from them, but Brandon was now thinking maybe it was for the best. It doesn't hurt to lose a grandchild you never had.

Brandon plopped back down in his chair, still looking at the paper. Maybe he was panicking over nothing, maybe this wasn't James at all. Brandon wished it was so, but he knew better. There was no doubt about it. Brandon sighed and folded up the paper into a tiny lump. He shoved it into his pocket and tried to decide his next plan of action. Should he confront Emily? That's a big no. She would freak out on him. He consider talking to James, but that would probably be a big mistake too. He sighed and left his office and entered James' room.

"Hey buddy."

James looked at him, but didn't say anything. Brandon frowned.

"Look, I have to leave for a few minutes, do you want to take a ride with me?" The kid shook his head, no. Brandon sighed. He didn't want to bring him to the police station with him, but if Emily really did kidnap this child, then he didn't want to leave him alone with her.

"We could get ice cream." This go Jame's attention. Brandon smiled. It wasn't often James looked happy, but ice cream good put a smile on that boy's face anytime.

Brandon took his hand and walked out into the kitchen.

"Em, I need to get out of here for a bit and collect my thoughts. I just need a bit of space. I'm gonna take James to get ice cream and walk around the park or something."

Emily looked at Brandon with disgust. She was still angry with him for his little California escapade. "Whatever. Give him a jacket and hat. It's cold."

Brandon's stomach flopped. "It's hot outside."

Emily looked enraged. "He is a child, Brandon! They get sick easy! A hat and jacket!"

"Okay, okay. We'll be back later." Brandon grabbed a jacket from James' room with no intention to make him wear it. They trampled down the stairs, Brandon feeling more scared with every step. He looked down at his son. James, everything is going to be alright, I promise.

* * *

After Valerie and Colin left, things had quieted down. Donna left to go see Noah at the After Dark and Brenda was drifting off to sleep on Dylan's shoulder. Janet and Steve were talking about the newest edition to the family and David, Kelly and Dylan listened excitedly. It ended up being a pretty good night. Kelly was pleased. Even with the surprising events that had happened that day, she was the happiest she had been in awhile. It helps so much to have friends around.

Dylan's phone rang and to his surprise he saw it was Brandon. He flipped open his phone, and couldn't even get out "hello" before Brandon started rambling on in a panic.

"Whoa, whoa, Brandon, slow down." Everyone directed their attention at Dylan. Brenda woke up sleepily, confused.

"Wait, I don't understand, B. What do you mean?" Kelly's heart was thumping so loudly in her chest, she swore everyone could hear it. She was dying to know what Brandon was saying to get Dylan so worked up. Dylan ran his hands through his hair, sighing.

"I don't understand what you mean by your son." Brenda's jaw fell open and Kelly thought her heart stopped beating. Dylan realized what he said and looked at Kelly with an apologetic look only for a moment until he got distracted again by Brandon.

"Repeat that. Why are you at the police station?"

"Steve did?"

"You kidnapped him?" Dylan shouted, making everyone in the room jump. Kelly was getting irritated. She wanted to know what was happening. She looked to Brenda for help, but she looked just as bewildered as Kelly felt. She turned to Steve and Janet. "Steve, do you know what he is talking about?"

Steve shook his head still staring, shocked at Dylan.

"I don't know, man! Why do they want to keep you there?" Dylan was nodding his head yes and pacing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"B, I don't know, but this looks bad. Real bad. I'm coming there." Brenda and Kelly looked at each other in confusion. Dylan was going where exactly?

"No, I am. You need help. I'll, uh, shit no flights are gonna go out this late. I'll uh, I'll try to get that jet again. I don't know. I'll figure out something."

Dylan shook his head a few more times and flipped off the phone. They all looked at him expectantly. He was speechless.

"Where are you going?" Brenda asked, nervously. She had no idea what was going on with her brother, but if Dylan was acting like this, she was scared to find out. He looked from Brenda to Kelly, not sure of what to say. He still really didn't understand what was happening himself.

"I'm going to Washington. Brandon's in a bad situation." Dylan started moving towards the door, not planning on giving any more of an explanation.

"Uh, well, then I'm going!" Brenda shouted.

Dylan shook his head. "No, you're not Bren."

Brenda stood up. "Hell if I'm not! This is my brother!"

"Dylan, what the hell is happening?" David asked, concerned.

The beach apartment phone rang, but everybody ignored it. Steve and Janet sat on the love seat watching and listening in confusion. What was going on? Kelly sat on the couch, staring at Dylan. She felt like she couldn't breathe. What was wrong with Brandon?

_Ringgggggggg._

"Bren, this is not a time to be dramatic right now! I need to find a flight out to Washington and figure out what's going on with Brandon. I don't have time to argue with you!"

_Ringgggggggg._

"Dylan, I'm not being dramatic. I'm going, and you can't stop me!"

_Ringggggggg._

"The phone is ringing." Steve said, confused.

"Not now Steve!" Dylan said, annoyed. "Bren, just stay here."

"Everyone needs to just stop shouting. We aren't going to figure anything out!" David was starting to get as annoyed as everyone else.

Brenda was getting angry. "I'm not agreeing to anything until I know what's wrong with my brother!"

"_Hey guys! You've reached Donna, Kelly, and David! We aren't in right now, so leave us a message and we'll call you back! Thanks! Have a great day!_" Donna's voice filled the room, but nobody seemed to notice. The tension between Dylan and Brenda at the moment was too distracting.

"Dammit, Brenda!" Dylan shouted loud enough to scare the whole room into silence.

"_Kelly Taylor. Why the cold shoulder? You ignore me, you don't answer my calls.. we have a wonderful night together and now you don't want anything to do with me? What's with the Snow White act? It's really starting to-_"

Kelly was up before anybody noticed. She grabbed the answering machine, ripping the cords right from the wall, and threw it as hard as she could up against the door.

Everybody sat frozen is disbelief. What was going on?

Janet spoke first. "Wa- Was that.."

"The sick bastard who has been stalking Kelly? I'm gonna go with yes," David said angrily.

"Uhhh.." Steve started, trying to find his words.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"That guy sounded kind of familiar to me." Steve said, confused.

"Right!" Dylan said, excitedly. "I thought the same thing when I heard him on the phone a few weeks ago! I just can't place it! It's too muffled like he is disguising it!"

"Yeah..." Steve replied, thinking hard.

Kelly shook her head. "I know him. I know I do. I just don't know from where."

"Kelly!" Brenda rushed over to her. "You think you know him?"

Kelly was shaking. "Look. I already told the police. They told me to just keep trying to remember and remain cautious." She looked down at the remains of her once answering machine. "It doesn't matter right now anyways."

"I beg to differ, Kell." Dylan stated.

"Can we worry about that when we come back?" Kelly asked.

"From where?"

"Washington."


	15. Criminal

**A/N: Thanks for the lots of reviews last chapter. A very awesome shout out to _haley_ for being the first to get my clue! Also, **_**brankel1**_ **and _Lynn_! I thought it was a tough one, but maybe not. If you didn't catch the clue, don't go read the reviews! Be surprised! This chapter will probably be a major dislike for Dylan fans, but I kind of wrote him how I see him when he is angry or protective or whatever. Don't hate:) Also, it's kind of a boring chapter. The next one will be a good one though. I'm gonna have some Kelly/Emily interaction. Who doesn't love a girl fight? :) Especially with crazyyyy emily. And, I'm going to try to add some B/D next chapter for all of those fans. ALSO I think I want to do another BH90210 fiction, (i'll still do this one) but I don't know what I want it to be about yet. I'm open to ideas. What do you guys want to read? Anyways, review. I appreciate them! AND. HALEY. you are fabulous!**

"Not happening." Dylan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kelly laughed. "Last time I checked, I didn't take orders from anyone. This can go one of two ways. You, Brenda and I can all get on a plane together and head to Washington or you can go alone and me and Brenda will see you there. Either way I'm going, and Brenda is more than welcome to come, and there is no way you are stopping me." Kelly crossed her arms over her chest, mocking Dylan. She knew exactly how to press his buttons.

"She is right Dylan. Brandon is my brother and he his Kelly's.. well.. friend-thing. We are going." Brenda said, backing Kelly up.

Dylan shook his head at the two women he loved more than anything. "Nobody is going to Washington, but me. Did you not just hear that psycho on the machine? This is not the best time for you to be in unfamiliar territory. You would be safer here with Steve and David and everyone. That goes for you too, Bren. Ya'll have no business in Washington. Brandon called me, not Lucy and Ethel. Me. Stay here."

Brenda was fuming. "Stop trying to be our dad Dylan! Kelly is probably safer in Washington than here with a guy that she knows! She might talk to this guy everyday and not even know he attacked her! If anything, she is safer in Washington. Plus, I do have business in Washington. Brandon is my business."

"Dammit. Ya'll are impossible. Fine. Bren come with me, but Kell, stay here. It's much safer being around a lot of people."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Dylan, I'm not gonna stop living my life anymore because somebody is stalking me. I'm going. Like I said, you can go with me, or let me go alone, but I'm going. Arguing with me is just wasting time."

Kelly thought she was breaking Dylan, but she was wrong. All she was doing was pissing Dylan off. "Kell. Stay. Brandon doesn't need or want you there! It's just going to cause him more problems. He is dealing with some serious shit right now, and you're just going to make it worse. You are a freaking disaster! The fire, the shooting, you're freaking rape. Just take a hint and back off, for Brandon's sake! He doesn't have time to worry about you right now."

It hurt Brenda when she saw the look on Kelly's face. Kelly looked like someone just hit her in the stomach. David came over and put an arm around Kelly, knowing Dylan's words cut her deep. He shot an angry look at Dylan.

"Why do you have to be such an insensitive asshole, twenty three hours out of the day? David snapped.

Dylan sighed. He knew he just hit her with a low blow, but he thought she needed to stay in California. Coming to an unfamiliar area could be dangerous when someone is stalking her. "Kell, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Kelly shook her head. "It's fine." It wasn't fine. Dylan was her best friend these days. It hurt her more than anything hearing him say that. "It's fine Dylan, really. Why don't you go solve everyone's problems then drink yours away? Try not to injure anyone in the process this time around." Kelly gave him a hateful look then slammed her door. She knew she hit him with an even lower blow, but she didn't care. Dylan wanted to hurt her feelings, that was fine, she could play that game too. She pulled a backpack out of her closet and starting shoving random clothes and toiletries in. She didn't even notice what she was packing, she just new she needed to get to Washington. Brandon came all the way here for me, and I should do the same for him, she thought. Emily didn't matter. Brandon is what mattered. She made sure she grabbed her mace just in case something did happen. Dylan always thought the worst, but it's good to be prepared.

She called the airlines, but nothing was headed in that direction until the morning. Kelly called Jackie to see if she knew anyone that could get her a flight. Jackie knew people in high places due to her previous modeling career. Jackie said she would try and get back to her soon. Kelly sat on her bed nervously, fidgeting with her pillows. She had no idea what she would be getting herself into, but she knew it had to be bad for Brandon to call Dylan. She decided she would start at his apartment and if he wasn't there, she would check police stations. That's pretty much all she got from his and Dylan's conversation. She had the address written down in her date book, in case she was ever in Washington, but they both knew she wouldn't stop to see him. Oh, how things change.

Jackie called back, giving Kelly the information on a flight she could take. A very successful modeling agency owed her a favor. Kelly thanked her mother, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door.

Everyone was still there, including Brenda and Dylan.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked, looking exhausted from the days events.

"Washington," Kelly said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Now? Dylan and I can't get anything until tomorrow!" Brenda said, sounding surprised.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She looked over at Dylan who was staring at her with hate in his eyes.

"If I couldn't get a flight out, then you sure as hell didn't. Where are you really going?"

"I said Washington. Why don't you try to book us a tour of the White House for tomorrow? Could be fun!" Kelly smiled. Dylan stood up and got into Kelly's face.

"You're a stubborn bitch, you know that?"

Kelly was taken back by Dylan's tone and language. "Hey now!" Steve shouted! "Dylan, that's uncalled for."

Dylan shook his head, not removing his eyes away from Kelly's. "No, this is uncalled for. She is uncalled for. You're acting like a child, Kell."

"Yeah? Well you're acting like a jackass." She spit back. She started to walk away towards the door, but Dylan pulled her back, hard.

"Ow, Dylan! Let go, that hurts!" He was dragging her back towards the couch, but David interjected. "Dylan, let go of her, damn! What is your problem? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Dylan shook his head. "She is my fucking problem. Kell, Brandon has a kid in Washington. A kid! With Emily. Do you really want to walk right into that? Plus, you have some guy following you around, watching your every move, taking pictures of you, and God knows what else! You shouldn't go!"

Brenda stepped in. "Dylan, get over it. She is going and you obviously can't stop her." She turned to look at Kelly. "Can I go with you?"

Kelly smiled. "Sure, but we have to hurry, I'm supposed to be at the airport in thirty minutes." Brenda got up to gather her things and leave, but Dylan stopped her.

"You shouldn't be with her alone, she could get you killed by her stalker boyfriend."

"Dylan!" Brenda shouted, appalled at his behavior.

Kelly laughed. "Brenda, don't worry about it. It's probably just the alcohol or heroine talking. I wouldn't be surprised. Things get tough so Dylan turns to booze, drugs, or one of us. I turned him down when he came back, so he went to Valerie, but since your back, I guess you're his new escape. Congratulations. Another vicious cycle of getting used by Dylan McKay. I'm over it. I have to go." Dylan looked like he had been slapped in the face, and she didn't care. All that mattered at that moment was Brandon.

* * *

Dylan was still staring at the door, minutes after Kelly had slammed it and left. Janet and Steve took a quiet exit, not sure of what to say. David sat on the couch, staring at Dylan with all the hate he could muster. He was being an asshole and he didn't understand why. Kelly was not any better, that's for sure, but Dylan did start the whole mess. Brenda stood staring at Dylan, not sure what to say next.

"Dylan?"

Dylan broke his stare with the door and turned towards Brenda. "Yeah?"

"What the heck is wrong with you? Why were you being so mean?"

Dylan sighed. "I wasn't trying to be mean. I was trying to be honest. She shouldn't have gone. I was trying to keep her from getting hurt by Brandon again, or that stalker guy."

Brenda looked at him like he was ridiculous. "Telling her she was a disaster and she needed to take a hint, well, that just seems mean and not productive in the least."

"What about all that shit she said to me?"

Brenda shrugged. "I think you deserved it. She was easy on you compared to how I would have handled it."

"Bren.."

"Whatever, Dylan. Let's go home, we have an early flight. Can you not open your mouth until then? I'm sick of hearing your voice at the moment."

* * *

Brandon sat in a room, waiting to be questioned again. For some reason, it was a hard concept to understand that he was raising a child he thought was his that his girlfriend kidnapped. They couldn't exactly put their heads around it. Plus, the fact that Emily was no where to be found did not help the situation. James was taken away immediately, which may have been for the best because parting with him would incredibly difficult, even though James never really attached to him. Brandon sighed and put his head down on the desk. He was exhausted. He felt like he had been up for days. He was also scared. He felt like the was being treated like a criminal, even when they kept reassuring him it was just procedure and regulation. If this is procedure and regulation, I would hate to see how it would be if I really was a criminal, he thought. The door opened, and a detective set down a cup of coffee for him.

"Do you know how much longer I have to be here?" Brandon asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, Mr. Walsh. We are just trying to get all the facts straight. This is a very serious matter. I would be prepared to stay here for awhile. You might want to have someone bring you somethings from home."

"I only know Emily and my boss. There isn't anyone else. I don't understand why I need to be here forever anyways. I turned Jame- I mean Reese in because I saw him in the paper. I'm obviously not a kidnapper. Just a trusting guy who was seriously misled.

The detective showed no sign of sympathy. "Wish there was something more we could do, but we need you here for questioning. Another detective should be in with you shortly. Until then, get comfortable."

"Hey wait, is it okay if I use my cell phone in here?" Brandon asked. He wasn't sure if he needed a lawyer or should even talk. He needed Dylan's advice.

"No problem. Just don't be arranging any trips out of the country." Brandon glared at him. That guy was really starting to irritate him.

Brandon rolled his eyes as the detective left. He never realized until he was on the other end of things how evasive and unhelpful police officers could be. He rubbed his eyes. His head hurt. He felt like he needed a shower. Something about Emily made him feel dirty all the sudden. He was trying to grasp hold of the situation. Emily kidnapped a child. His girlfriend kidnapped child. He tried to raise a kidnapped child. No wonder he was so unhappy all the damn time. Brandon shook his head in disgust with himself and Emily. He knew he wasn't responsible for kidnapping the child, but he should have known something was wrong. James was so unnaturally unhappy. Plus, he shouldn't have been so trusting of Emily. He should have learned the first time.

He dialed Dylan's cell again. He never felt so lucky before to have a friend that had a lot of issues with the law.

"Hello?"

"Hey, D. So look, they are keeping me here probably until the morning. They said they have to get all the facts and I should get comfortable. Do you think I should be getting a lawyer or something?"

Dylan sighed. "Well, did you do anything wrong?"

"What? Of course not!" Brandon shouted, hurt Dylan would even assume such a thing.

"Well then no, you don't need a lawyer. Just be as truthful as possible. Don't try to protect Emily at all."

"You better believe I won't. You still coming out here?"

"Yeah, Bren too. We will be there in sometime mid morning."

Brandon groaned. "You told Brenda?"

"Uh, I had to. You know how she is. Wouldn't let me rest until she knew every detail."

"Well, that's just great."

Dylan didn't want to mention the next part, but thought he should. "So, Kelly is on her way out there.."

"What?" Brandon asked. He must have heard wrong.

"Yeah, like, now."

"Kelly is coming here?"

Dylan gave a nervous laugh. "Not the police station exactly, but she is on her way to Washington. I told her not to, but sometimes she is worse than Brenda. She got a special flight out and everything. She wants to help you. We nearly killed each other in an argument about it. Actually, as of now, I don't even think me and her are friends anymore."

"Kelly is coming here? Now?"

Dylan sighed. "B, yes. Kelly is on her way. As we speak, up in the air, coming to see you and I don't know, fix your problems. She wants to help, even if she doesn't know how."

Brandon was nervous. "Does she know why I'm in this mess?"

"Well, she doesn't exactly know. She does know you have a kid with Emily."

"But I don't have a kid with Emily."

"Great, now ya'll will have something to talk about."

Brandon's headache was getting worse the longer he talked to Dylan. "Look, I'm gonna get off here. Hopefully the detective will be back in a few. Thanks for the advice. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow for sure. Stay cool in there B, you did nothing wrong. And by the way, if you see Kell, be nice to her. I kind of, well I was pretty harsh on her earlier."

"Do I want to know?" Brandon asked, sighing.

"Nah, you might want to kill me."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." Brandon hung up the phone and waited for more questions about his crazy girlfriend and her kidnapped child.


	16. Everything You Deserve

**A/N: So! Chapter 16. It's kind of long and I apologize! I notice some of you ask questions in the reviews and to answer them, I make sure to write it in the next chapter to make things more clear. :) So, if you had questions, read and they will be answered! Anyways, it was kind of a hard chapter to write, but I hope yall like it. Also, the weather is crazy bad over here, and I'm sure none of yall are exactly where I am, but stay safe!:) Thanks for the reviews. They were excellent! :) Yall make my day!**

Kelly knocked on the apartment door, hoping Brandon was there, but she had no such luck. She waited for five minutes, but nobody answered. She knew Dylan mentioned something about the police station and that was going to be her next try. She was about to leave, but two men in uniform stopped her.

"Do you live here, Miss?"

"No." Kelly answered suspiciously. These men were obviously the police, but she didn't trust anyone anymore. Especially men.

"Can we see some identification?"

"Well, I don't have my ID or credit cards or anything because I was robbed, but I do have this temporary thing until I get my new one." Kelly started rummaging in her purse to look for it, but the policemen backed up and told her to drop her bag. She looked at them startled. She dropped her bag. "Okay. You can look in my bag?"

One of the officers spoke into his radio. "Central station, we have a suspect matching the description given at the residence. She has no identification on her. Over."

Kelly started to protest. "I do have identification! I do! It's in my bag! Look! This is Brandon Walsh's apartment! I'm here to see Brandon Walsh!"

The officer narrowed his eyes at her and got back on his radio. "Suspect in question knows Walsh. Over."

Kelly was so confused. The officer on the radio walked away out of ear shot so she couldn't hear what he was saying.

Kelly tried to plead with the other officer. "Please, I do have identification just not an ID! I was robbed so I only have a temporary license!" She tried to reach down for her purse again, but the officer stopped her. "Please remain where you are, I do not want to cuff you if I don't have to."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Cuff me? Why in the world would you cuff me?"

"We have a search out for a woman matching your description. A woman who lives at this residence with a Brandon Walsh. Either you are her or this is a very big coincidence."

Kelly shook her head. "Ya'll are a bunch of idiots! Just look in my freaking bag! My name is Kelly Taylor!" She went for her bag again, and this time the officer caught her by her arm, and held her up against the wall while he cuffed her. "Ow! Hey! I didn't do anything wrong!"

The other officer came back and reported that they needed to bring her in. Kelly wasn't having it.

"I'm not going anywhere! I didn't do anything wrong! This has to be illegal!" Nothing worked. They didn't care what she was saying, they had orders and they were going to follow them. She sat in the back of their police cruiser, fuming. They should have just looked in her damn bag.

* * *

By the time Brandon finished his third round of questions, he was exhausted and sick. The more he rehashed how James came to be with him and Emily, the more he realized he should have known something was up. He had to inform the officers of what he knew about Emily's past mental illnesses, which didn't seem so much to be in the past anymore. After the second round of questions, they started looking at him more with sympathy than suspicion. They told him he could leave soon, but they were bringing Emily in at the moment, and he needed to identify her because she wasn't cooperating. He took a seat out in the main area on the bench, waiting to be called back to identify her. He wasn't sure how he would be able to even look at her without getting physically sick.

He sat there with his eyes closed, drifting off to sleep until he heard a familiar voice.

"Just let me go! You have the wrong person, I didn't do anything wrong! Please just let me go!" Kelly was crying. She didn't understand why the officers were treating her so badly, but she didn't like it one bit. The fact that she was physically restrained and helpless against two strangers was starting to lead to a panic attack. She felt uncomfortable and unsafe and she just wanted to be free. She wanted to be able to fight and physically move. It didn't matter that these men were police officers or that they were in a police station. What mattered was that she was helpless and it gave her chills.

Brandon's eyes popped open and his gaze fell onto Kelly. She was being led through the doors with two policemen and she was in cuffs. She was shouting and causing a scene, definitely giving the officers a hard time.

"Kelly?" Brandon shouted.

Her eyes met Brandon's and she tried to smile. "See! Let me go, please, I didn't do anything wrong."

The officer shook his head. "Sorry Miss, we have to go through the process, if you could-"

Brandon was up by the officer's side in a matter of seconds. Something about seeing Kelly in such a state set something off inside of him. He was hurt by Emily's actions at the moment, but nothing tore him up worse than seeing Kelly cry. Brandon grabbed the officer's arm, pulling him towards close. "Let her go! That's not Emily! That's not her!"

"Sir, we hav-"

"I don't give a shit! Release her, now! You have wrongfully arrested an innocent tourist! If you were given an accurate description you would know this isn't who you're looking for you! I am a journalist for the Washington Post and you better believe all the crappy publicity you just cost your entire station! Let her go!" Brandon was so angry. He was even surprised at himself the way he yelled and even put his hands on the officer. Kelly always had that spontaneous, surprising power over him.

The policemen stared at each other not sure what their next move should be.

"Let the girl go for god's sakes! If he says its not her, it's not her!" The detective who questioned him came around from the desk looking at the officers with disdain. We don't need any bad publicity at the moment! Jesus!"

Brandon nodded towards the detective as a thanks. They released Kelly from their grasp and walked away with the detective, more than likely to be disciplined. Kelly and Brandon stood their awkwardly not sure where to go from there. Brandon thought about hugging her or something, but it didn't seem right.

"Thanks for that." Kelly said as she rubbed her wrists.

"Yeah, no problem. Sorry you had to go through that. If I had known you would have been at the apartment, I would have let them know."

Kelly shook her head. "Well, Dylan mentioned you were in trouble so.. I don't know. I wanted to help. I mean, yeah, I don't know."

Brandon grabbed Kelly's hand. "I'm glad you came Kell. I mean, I'm the one who hopped on a plane because I thought something was wrong with you. You don't have you to explain yourself to me. I get it."

Kelly gave Brandon a small smile and pulled her hand from his. "So, do you want to tell me what's going on? I mean, I was curious, but now that I've been arrested because they thought I was your girlfriend, I'm just dying to know."

Brandon sighed. "Let's take a walk."

* * *

Brenda couldn't sleep. Dylan was sleeping soundly next to her, but she couldn't manage to drift off. She had too many thoughts running through her head. Dylan, Brandon, kidnapping, Kelly, her stalker. She couldn't shake any of her thoughts. She was concerned about Dylan. She hadn't talked to him since they left the beach apartment because she was furious. She saw a side of him she hadn't seen in a long time. A side of him she didn't like. It reminded her of his drinking days, days that she didn't want to relive. He was absolutely awful to Kelly, and she regretted not sticking up for her friend. She also couldn't forget Kelly's words when she mentioned Dylan's vicious cycle and her turning him down, it hurt. Did Dylan really try to come back to Kelly? Is she second choice? She hated that feeling. She especially hated it because she was finally being able to look at Kelly without resentment and as a friend, not an enemy. She wanted to go to Washington with Kelly, but her words stung. She wasn't sure if she would be able to be alone with Kelly and be nice. She needed to think first. She needed to get her story straight.

She tossed and turned some, trying to get comfortable.

"Bren, seriously, are you just trying to annoy me?" Dylan mumbled from the other side of the bed.

"It's not always about you Dylan."

Dylan sighed and turned on the lamp. He rolled over and looked at Brenda, rubbing his eyes. "I don't get what your problem is?"

She rolled her eyes. "You are my problem! You were absolutely awful at the beach apartment last night! Awful! It reminded me of how you used to be drunk all the time. You were always a jackass when you were drunk, and that's exactly what you were last night. You might as well just punched Kelly in the face. It probably would hurt just the same."

Dylan sat up straighter. "Are you serious? Did nobody hear the hateful shit she said to me? Why are you sticking up for her and not your own boyfriend? If I recall correctly, ya'll haven't even actually liked each other in a long time. What's the deal?"

"Dylan, don't be so petty! You caused a rift in Kelly and I's friendship when we were younger, but hello, it's been years! She doesn't want you anymore. She isn't competition and she isn't out to hurt me like I swore she was in high school. We were immature girls fighting over a guy who played with both of our emotions. We aren't gonna hate each other forever just because we both liked you in high school! And I did hear what she said to you, and yeah, they were sucker punches, but you deserved them!"

Dylan got out of the bed throwing his pillow onto the floor. "Why am I being chastised for trying to protect her? Are you jealous?"

Brenda shook her head and laughed. "You are such an idiot! I'm not jealous! I know she doesn't have feelings for you, and after the way you treated her last night, I'm damn sure you don't have feelings for her. I just hate to see you like that, you know, acting like a jerk. It's just a reminder of such bad memories, I feel like you're slipping away again. I've never seen you act so awful to someone you care about."

Dylan sank back on the bed, staring in Brenda's eyes. "I was just trying to help."

"But you didn't. And where do you get off grabbing and pulling her like that? She was just brutally attacked, Dylan! Show some sensitivity. I have never seen her look more scared of you. It honestly broke my heart."

Dylan sighed. "I didn't think about it. I was just upset. I want her to be safe. That's all I want."

"I want that too! We all want that. We go about it in better ways. But I want you to be safe too. I don't want you falling back in your old ways."

Dylan grabbed Brenda's hand. "Bren, that's never going to happen. I want to be better for you. I don't want to disappoint you, Bren. I love you."

Brenda felt water filling her eyes. It had been so long since she heard Dylan say those three words. She used to hear them all the time, and when she didn't anymore, she never realized how much it meant to her.

"Dylan.."

"Yeah?"

Brenda sighed. "We need to get ready if we are going to make our flight on time."

* * *

Kelly sat on the steps of Brandon's apartment sipping her coffee, alone. Her and Brandon walked through the streets of Washington as they discussed everything that had happened since he arrived almost a year ago. It made her cringe when she heard the part about Emily swooping back into Brandon's life with "his" child. When Brandon spoke of James, she could tell it hurt him. She grabbed his hand when he talked about how James never took a liking to him and always seemed miserable. She knew he was hurting. She wanted to be able to do something for him, but wasn't sure how to help. She saw the anger rise in his face when he mentioned receiving the paper from Steve that had James' face linked to a missing child. He more or so stopped walking and just started pacing when he talked about how everything started to make sense. She never wanted to visit California or even hear about it. She hated when his friends called and always had James go out wearing jackets and hats. Brandon blamed himself, thinking he should have known.

The station called Brandon back, saying they needed more questions answered that might lead to where Emily was currently. He gave Kelly a hotel key and said they would meet back there as soon as he could. Instead of going straight to the hotel, Kelly kept walking the streets and ended back up at Brandon's apartment. She sat on the steps thinking about everything that had happened. She desperately wanted to be mad with him, but couldn't. None of it was really his fault. Brandon Walsh would never turn away his own son if presented with the opportunity. He would do the loving and honorable thing. She sighed. She hated Emily. How could a person be so deceitful? She would probably never understand how much she destroyed Brandon or that child. All she cared about was herself and getting what she wanted.

Kelly got up and walked over to the trash can and threw out her coffee cup. She started walking in the direction of the hotel, hoping Brandon would already be there. She didn't want him to be alone right now. He will let guilt eat him away. She continued walking, watching her surroundings the best she could. She may be in unfamiliar territory like Dylan said, but that didn't mean she couldn't be smart. She walked with her hands in her jacket pocket, one holding onto her mace. She made eye contact with a woman walking towards her, and Kelly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well, well, I can't say that I wasn't expecting to see your face around here."

Kelly could not believe she was staring at Emily Valentine. It had been quite awhile since she had seen her, but she knew her right away. "Emily, the police are looking for you."

"Aw, I had no idea! Thank you!"

Kelly couldn't help but be nervous. This woman did kidnap a child. Who knew what else she was capable of?

"You should turn yourself in, Emily. It will go better for you if you do."

Emily laughed. It gave Kelly goosebumps. "Why would I do that? So they can send me back to the crazy hospital? As fun as it was the first time, I'm going to have to pass." She walked closer to Kelly, knowing it was making her nervous.

"Emily, you need help. Let them help you. Let me help you"

She shook her head. "I don't need help. I need Brandon. He is the only one I need, and he needs me too! We are going to run away together, you know? Now that he knows the truth about James, it can be just me and him! Did he tell you we are in love?"

Kelly didn't know what to say. She didn't want to upset Emily further. "Yes, he did tell me that."

Emily smiled. "He doesn't love you, ya know? It's always been me. Always. He was going to let you burn to death while he stayed with me in my hotel room. That's how much he cares about you."

Kelly hated that reminder. She knew it wasn't like that, but it still hurt just the same. "Yeah, I know, he doesn't care about me."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Emily shouted as loud as she could, causing Kelly to jump.

"I, He- I don't know. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. He didn't ask me to come, I did that on my own."

"Why do you always get in the way? Can't you find somebody who loves you and stop trying to steal my Brandon?"

Kelly tried to look sympathetic. "I, I'm sorry?"

Emily laughed again. "We are going to get married, ya know? Til death do us part."

Kelly tried to nonchalantly back away from Emily. The longer she was around Emily, the more she realized how unstable she was. "Uh, congratulations?"

"Why do you think he is going to be able to say I DO to me, and not you?"

Kelly just shrugged her shoulders. "Good question."

Emily smiled. "It's because he loves me. He always has. In high school. In San Francisco. When you almost burnt to death. When ya'll almost got married. When you were being raped. It was always me. He was always thinking of me. He never loved you. You were just a time filler. A notch in his belt. You were nothing to him." Emily kept stepping closer to Kelly as she talked. Kelly was trying to remain calm, but Emily's words weren't helping. They were only sending Kelly over the edge. "Maybe he loves me more because I can give him kids and you can't? Who knows!"

Kelly was done. She went too far. "At least I wouldn't steal my kids and have to roofie my boyfriends. Hey Em, have you started any fires lately?" Kelly smiled sweetly at Emily, knowing she hit a nerve.

"You bitch. You're just jealous."

Kelly laughed. "Not really. I mean, Brandon may have been with you in high school and when I was in the fire, but every time, he always came back to me. It's like he is always looking for something better when he is with you, so he comes to me. Kind of like when he came to California a few weeks ago. When he professed his love for me. Quite romantic really. Maybe you're the time filler? Just a thought."

Emily advanced towards Kelly, but she pushed her back with all the strength she could muster. Emily fell on her ass, but jumped quickly up.

"You are crazy! You freaking kidnap kids and start fires and lie and god knows what else! You need to be locked up! You are a freaking psycho and you're going to jail, and I swear to God if you ever come near Brandon again!"

Emily laughed. "What are you going to do? Tell your mommy?" She came back at Kelly again, but Kelly sprayed mace in Emily's face. Emily screamed in pain, and started rubbing her eyes while Kelly pulled out her phone and dialed 911, giving them her location while keeping an eye on Emily. She didn't want Emily to make an escape. She wanted her to be locked up for good. Kelly waited nervously. Emily was still screaming, but her vision was starting to get better. When she got Kelly in her line of vision, she charged her, and Kelly took off. Kelly ran as fast as she possibly could knowing she was only a block or two away from the hotel. She screamed, but it was an ungodly hour and nobody was out and about.

She was starting to slow down, and could hear Emily ganging up on her. She was trying to breathe and run, but was having trouble. Emily was shouting mumbled curse words at her, but Kelly ignored them. She just kept thinking about the hotel. She rounded the next corner, but Emily caught her causing her to trip in the process. Kelly ate cement, and it wasn't pretty. She tasted the blood that filled her mouth, and started to gag. She sat up and stared at Emily who was smiling. Kelly searched for her mace again, but she lost it somewhere in the fall.

She felt hands reach under her armpits, pulling her up to her feet. She turned around to see Brandon, giving her a protective once over.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a look of concern.

Kelly shook her head yes. He kissed her forehead and stepped in front of her, blocking her away from Emily.

Emily was still rubbing her eyes, but smiling.

"Brandon, come on, we have to get out of here. We don't have a lot of time."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. The police will be here any second Emily, it's over."

Emily sighed. "Brandon, it's not over! We are meant to be together! We can do it, we need to go! Now! I love you!"

He shook his head. "You deceitful bitch. You have no idea what you did." Brandon started to move towards Emily, but Kelly grabbed his hand. She had never heard Brandon call a woman such a name, and it only made her realize how angry he really was.

"Don't, Brandon." She whispered.

He stopped where he was, but didn't take his eyes from Emily. "You kidnapped a child! You have just altered that kid's life forever! He probably won't ever be the same! Not to mention, you gave me a son I didn't know I had, only for it not to be mine! You have no idea how that feels! You ruined a child's life and you fucked mine up too! Because of you and your lies, I lost everything I cared about! You deserve everything that's about to come to you."

Emily wasn't smiling anymore. She was crying. "Brandon, but, but, I love you! I love you more tha-"

Brandon tore his attention away from Emily and looked at the numerous police cruisers moving right towards them. He couldn't help but smile.

"You're gonna get everything you deserve, Emily. Everything."


	17. Amazing in Red

**A/N: Yay for crazy Emily being gone! I know these few chapters have been straight up B/K and B/D, but we will get back to the rest of the group soon. Plus, I think I want some David/Donna action. I watched their wedding episode the other day, and I completely fell in love with them. Not enough to write a fiction about them, but enough to add them in. :) What do yall think? Anyways, all of your reviews were super nice! Keep them coming, ya'll boost my confidence! Ha! Happy Wednesday!**

Kelly woke up to a knock on her hotel room door. She grabbed a robe and walked over to the door, while trying to flatten her hair in the process. She undid the locks and opened it to find Brandon smiling back at her.

"Morning, Kell." He said in a chipper voice.

"Hey." They stood there awkwardly. Kelly was still trying to flatten her hair and Brandon waited with his hands shoved in his pockets. They didn't really know what to say.

"So, can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, yes of course. Sorry." Kelly moved aside and Brandon brushed past her. He took a seat on the edge of the desk and watched Kelly intently as she moved back into the room.

"So what are you plans for the day?" He asked.

"Oh, well, um, I was going to look for a flight back to LA. I mean I came to try to help, but you obviously have your problem solved. So. No reason, for me to be here." She didn't look at him when she spoke and she fidgeted with the collar of her robe. Brandon tried not to laugh. It was obvious she was nervous and this amused him.

"You're going to leave already? I thought maybe you would like to see the sites, like last time. Things can really change around here in five years. Plus, Dylan and Brenda should be getting in today. It would be fun to have a little mini vacation together, ya know?"

Kelly rolled her eyes at the sound of Dylan's name. "Maybe another time Brandon. I don't even want to be in the same state as Dylan McKay right now."

"Ah, Dylan did mention that ya'll had a disagreement. He actually seemed kind of upset about it. He seemed worried that ya'll might not even be friends anymore."

Kelly shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, well, I honestly don't care that he is so worried. Let him be upset. I won't lose sleep over it."

Brandon sighed and moved off the table and sat on the bed next to Kelly. "You don't mean that. Come on, Dylan is one of your closest friends."

"Not anymore."

He shook his head. "Brenda told me what he said. Kell, he was wrong to say all of that, and you know none of it is true and he didn't mean it. In his own sucky way he was trying to protect you. Can't you forgive him?"

"I don't know. Just forget it. Besides, we should be talking about you, not me. Are you okay? Last night was kind of brutal."

Brandon ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kelly laughed. "Liar, liar."

He looked at her and smiled. She could always read him like a book. "Well, I'm as good as can be expected. James, well Reese, is being reunited with his family today, which is great, and they don't blame me for anything that happened, but they just think it's best if I don't try to contact them. I understand why, but it's just hard. I thought that was my son, ya know?"

Kelly shook her head in agreement, but wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm glad Emily is gone though. When they arrested her, in a sick way, I was so happy. I am so upset that she kidnapped James, but also, in a way, I'm kind of happy. I mean, don't get me wrong, I would have loved him and taken care of him no matter what, but I was so unhappy with Emily in Washington. She was making me miserable but I wanted to do what was best by James. But since she kidnapped him and she got caught, it's kind of a relief. I can live my life again. Is that wrong?"

Kelly smiled. "No, it's not wrong. You did the best you could, and you saved Jam- Reese's life. It's not wrong to feel happy, not at all."

Brandon wanted to kiss her. He almost did, but he knew Kelly would pull away. He sighed. "Kell, I want you to know I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, it doesn't matter anymore."

"It does matter. Kelly back in LA when we were talking that morning in the kitchen, I didn't want it to end up like that. You have to believe me."

Kelly shook her head. "Really, it's fine, it's over. I understand you did what you had to. I'll survive Brandon."

"No." Brandon grabbed her hands in his. "Kell, it's not fine and it's not over. You may survive, but I won't. In the kitchen when I told you I thought about you everyday, I wasn't lying. None of it was a-"

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Dammit!" Brandon laid back on the bed, rubbing his hands over his face. He just wanted to have this conversation with her. He needed to have this conversation with her. He needed her to know how he felt. He sighed. "That's probably Dylan and Brenda. I told them what room you were in."

Kelly almost laughed at his frustration. She could tell he really wanted to have this conversation with her, but she didn't. She didn't want to rehash him turning her down all over again. She went over to answer the door, expecting Brenda and Dylan, but instead it was a hotel bellhop.

"Miss Taylor?"

"Yes?" Kelly asked, tugging her robe towards her body.

"Sorry to disturb you, but this just arrived at the front desk for you." He handed Kelly a large flower box and wished her a good day. Kelly stood there frozen. Who would send her flowers? It had to be whoever attacked her.

"Kell?" Brandon called from inside the room. She took a deep breath and walked in setting the box on the table.

"Ah, flowers. You have a boyfriend I don't know about?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Not that I know of."

"I bet they are from Dylan. Brenda as been on his back about apologizing and doing something nice for you."

Kelly let out a sigh of relief. So maybe they weren't from her attacker after all, maybe it was just Dylan. She opened the box and saw a dozen roses with a card. Brandon stepped over and shook his head. "He could have at least got you your favorite flower. I told him a million times!"

Kelly laughed. It's the thought that counts, right?"

Brandon shrugged. "I guess. What's the card say? It better be a good apology."

Kelly opened the card and tried to hide her initial surprise by what was written inside. She was transfixed on the message, and couldn't stop rereading it. She turned and looked towards the ground at the discarded red dress that she wore last night. Kelly tried to hide the fact that she was shaking.

_Dearest Kelly,_  
_You are missed dearly at home, return soon._

_Love always._

_P.S. You always looked amazing in red._

Brandon snapped her back to reality. "Well? Was it good? Read it to me."

Kelly tried to think quick. "Uh, yeah sure. Kell, I'm really sorry about our fight. It was stupid. You were wrong, I was wrong. I'm sorry. I lost my cool and I'll work on it. You mean the world to me. Dylan."

Brandon laughed. "I could have done better. He should be ashamed."

"Yeah." She slipped the card into her purse and grabbed her bag off the ground. "I'm going to change, give me a sec." She entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She changed clothes quickly, trying to figure out a plan. She needed to leave. She couldn't stay in Washington. She didn't know if her stalker was here or there, but she would feel safer at home. She didn't want Brandon to know, because Dylan's words rang in her head.

_He is dealing with some serious shit right now, and you're just going to make it worse. You are a freaking disaster!_

Brandon had a rough night, and she didn't want to make it worse. She didn't want to prove Dylan right either. She threw her hair up in a messy pony tail, exited the bathroom and started gathering her things together around the room.

"So, I guess you're going to leave then? Brandon asked, disappointed.

"Uh, no. I just don't like this hotel. I'm going to go put my things down in the car and how about you check the phone book for other hotels?"

Brandon was confused. "You have a car here?"

"Oh, yeah, I thought I told you, a rental." Kelly felt like she was sweating. She looked at Brandon nervously, but he seemed to believe her._  
_

"Okayyy? Well, yeah any hotel in particular?"

"Nope! Surprise me!" She grabbed her purse and bag and shuffled out the door.

"Do you need any help, Kell? I can take those for you!"

"No, no, I'm good. Thanks!"

Brandon shook his head and sat back down on the bed, grabbing the phone book.

* * *

Dylan and Brenda were walking into the hotel as Kelly was walking out.

"Kelly!" Brenda shouted.

Kelly heard Brenda's voice and sighed. She turned around and waved as they came walking towards her. Great.

"Where are you going? Brenda asked, looking at her bags.

"Oh, I'm just going to put these in the car. I'll be back up in a second. Room 212!" Kelly started to walk off, but Dylan stopped her.

"Kell, look I-"

Kelly sighed. "Dylan, I don't really care. I don't. You are only going to apologize because Brenda told you to. You aren't sorry, so I don't accept." Kelly turned around and walked out the doors, leaving Dylan sad.

Brenda grabbed his hand. "It's still fresh Dylan, give her some more time." He sighed and they headed up the elevator to room 212. He honestly did want to apologize. After listening to Brenda lecturing him the whole flight, he had a change of heart. Brenda had that effect on him though. She always made him see things in a different light, and he loved her for that. When they got to the door, Brenda was about to knock but Dylan stopped her.

"Wait, Bren. Something has been bothering me."

"What?" Brenda asked, even though she already knew what it was about.

"I told you I loved you. You didn't exactly reciprocate the way I expected. Why?"

She sighed. She knew this was going to come up. "Dylan, if I say it out loud, that makes it true. And right now, things are still new and fresh, and there is just so much going on, I don't want to say it for the wrong reasons. Like because were fighting or bad things are happening around us. I want it to be because we love each other."

"I meant what I said Bren."

She smiled. "I don't doubt it, but I still want it to be right." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and knocked on the door, squashing Brandon in a bear hug when he answered it.

"Are you okay? What happened? Did they get Emily? Reese is all over the news with his family! Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Brenda bombarded him with questions without giving him time to answer any of them.

"Let him breathe, Bren." Dylan laughed. "Really though, you holding up okay?"

"Yeah, as good as expected." They walked into the room, getting comfortable. "It really helped having Kelly here though. Just talking through it with someone who isn't a detective made a lot of difference."

Brenda looked around the room. "So did ya'll.. both stay here last night?" She asked, winking.

"Yeah, ugh! Brenda, no, not like that. I was in another room."

Brenda started laughing. She loved that she could always make Brandon blush. "So, I guess these roses were just a token of your appreciation as just a friend?"

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Actually, those are courtesy of your boyfriend."

She turned and looked at Dylan questioningly who was staring at Brandon confused.

"Dylan, seriously, your apology was a hack job. You're going to have to do better than that. If I was her I would have threw that card straight in the trash."

Dylan shook his head. "Man, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Brandon turned to Brenda. She stared at him confused as well. "Well, don't look at me! I have no idea what you are talking about either."

"You didn't send Kelly flowers?" Brandon asked.

Dylan stood up. "Brandon, are you seriously that dense? It was that damn psycho! Where was she going?"

"Uh, to put her stuff in the car, she'll be back up here in just a second."

Dylan felt like punching him. "Wake up Brandon! She isn't coming back! Where is the card that came with the flowers?"

Brandon closed his eyes, trying to think. "She put it in her purse."

"SHIT!" Dylan yelled. "That guy knows she's in Washington. I told her not to come here, dammnit! And now her stubborn ass is alone. That's just fucking wonderful."

Brandon put the pieces together and as soon as he did, he took off in a run out the door. Dylan tried to grab him, but Brandon was too quick. He turned back to Brenda. "Bren, stay here and lock the door. Do not let anyone in unless it is me or Brandon. I mean it." He gave her a quick kiss and ran out after Brandon.

Brenda rolled her eyes. There was no way she was going to sit in here alone. She ran out after them.


	18. I Choose You

**A/N: I'm not normally a "fluffy" writer, but as ya'll know I'm a sucker for B/K, so be ready. :) The whole chapter is pretty much them, with B/D included at the beginning. I surprisingly enjoyed writing it. I think B/K's spilling their guts talk has been much anticipated. I'm pretty pleased with it. If you're not, comment on it. I take constructive criticism well. But I also take compliments well! ;) Which ya'll like giving me in reviews and I appreciate them more than ya'll know! I'm pretty sick so I've been stuck in bed for the most part, so ya'll got 2 updates today. Lucky, lucky! Read, review and have a good rest of the week!**

Brandon dashed out the hotel doors, but that's about as far as he got. He had no clue where he was supposed to go next. He didn't know which direction Kelly went or what she was thinking or what destination she had in mind. He was at a loss. Dylan and Brenda came to a screeching halt behind him. Brenda looked from Dylan to her brother, but she knew they were thinking the same thing she was. They have no way to find her. She reached up and put a hand on Brandon's back, trying to be comforting. Dylan looked around, hoping for some sort of miracle sign.

"He is going to kill her." Brandon said softly.

"Brandon!" Brenda screeched in horror. "Don't talk like that!"

"Yeah." Dylan agreed. "It isn't going to help anything. You have to have faith man. Have faith in Kelly."

Brandon shook his head. He stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. "Remember that day Kell and I came to the house and you freaked out because you thought she had a new bruise or something?"

"Yeahhh?"

"D, I had to break into her apartment, and I found her huddled over in her bed, hysterical, clothes ripped, and vomit on the floor. She had flowers in her room from the guy with some twisted note. He tried to kill her that day. He would have strangled her to death if I hadn't broke in. He is going to kill her and I can't even find her to protect her."

Brenda had tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure what to say or how to help Kelly or Brandon. He had been through so much in the last thirty six hours, and she didn't know how he was even still standing. She knew she wouldn't have been that strong.

Dylan sighed. "Why didn't you tell us this, man?"

Brandon shrugged, still staring straight ahead. "She asked me not to. She didn't want ya'll to worry. She wanted to protect ya'll."

Dylan threw his hands up in frustration. "Well, what good did that do you, Kelly?" He shouted into the air at no one in particular.

Brenda slipped her hand into her brother's. "What are we going to do?" She didn't get a reply, which made her more worried. "Dylan?"

"What, Bren?"

"I'm scared."

It nearly broke Dylan's heart when he heard her voice shake. He went over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "Don't be scared, Bren. You will be fine. Kelly will be fine. Brandon will be fine. I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." she mumbled into his chest.

Dylan groaned. "Bren, everything will work out. I do promise you that. I won't let anything happen to you."

Brenda felt the tears fall to her cheeks. "What about Kelly? Who is going to help her? She is all by herself!"

Dylan wasn't exactly sure what to say. "She chose to be alone. I have to trust Kell and believe she knows exactly what she's doing. You need to, too. She needs us to believe in her."

He turned to Brandon who hadn't moved. "Brandon?" He asked, trying to get his friend's attention.

Brandon shook his head. "Why wouldn't she tell me? I would have gone with her, wherever she needed to go, I just don't get why she didn't tell me. Does she not trust me? She used to tell me everything."

Dylan didn't want to say what he was about to say, but he couldn't let Brandon curse himself with guilt. "Bran, she didn't tell you because I told her she was a disaster. I told her that you had too much to worry about without her craziness bringing you down. I told her not to come here, because it would make things worse for you. I told her to take a hint, and move on because she was only going to get rejected again. It's not she didn't tell you because she doesn't trust you, it's because she felt guilty. I made her feel guilty."

Brandon moved for the first time since he made it outside. He stared at Dylan in disbelief. Then he looked at Brenda. "Is that what they fought about? You didn't tell me that?"

Brenda felt blood rush to her face. "I, uh, I didn't want to make you mad. I just kind of gave you a summary."

Brandon turned back to Dylan. "How could you say that to her? Why? None of that is true! I don't care what her problems are, Dylan! She is the one thing in the world that means more than anything to me! No matter what is happening. Good times or bad. Dammnit, Dylan!"

Dylan sighed. "I know, I know, I'm sorry man. I just was trying to protect her, I didn't want her to come here, I ju-"

Brandon was quick, too quick for Dylan to react. Brandon hit him square in the jaw, causing Dylan to fall back a couple of steps.

"Brandon!" Brenda shouted, checking out Dylan's face, whose lip was now bleeding. "What is your problem?"

Brandon rolled his eyes, and Dylan looked at him with anger, but knew he had a right to be mad. "B, I'm sorry, I might have deserved that, but we can't be against each other right now. We need to find Kelly.

Brandon laughed. "Oh, and do you have a plan?

"Actually, I do. She is either here in Washington, or flying off somewhere. Why don't you go check the airport and Bren and I will call and check hotels for a Kelly Taylor? It's a long shot, but at least we are trying something."

Brenda nodded her head. "Come on Brandon, we don't have anything else to go off of. We might get lucky. I know I would feel a lot better at least knowing where she is."

Brandon reluctantly nodded. "I guess we will meet back here then?"

"Yeah." Brenda ran up and hugged her brother. "It's going to be okay, Brandon."

* * *

Brandon stood in line at the airport, hoping that Brenda and Dylan were having better luck than he was. The guards wouldn't let him through to the gates, so he couldn't see if Kelly was waiting for any of the flights heading to California. He asked the lady at the front if she could look up and see if a Kelly Taylor and booked a flight, but she said she wasn't allowed to give out that information. He got out of line in frustration, only to jump back in and wait again to buy a ticket. If buying a ticket would lead to finding Kelly, then it was worth it.

He wrote down all the gates that had flights going to California. He walked through the airport scanning the seating areas and food courts in hopes of seeing his blonde friend. The more he walked and the more gates he passed, the more his faith dwindled. He knew coming here was a long shot, but he didn't have a lot of other options. He pushed through the crowds of people scanning the airport the best he could. He wanted to call her, but he didn't know her new cell phone number. She picked it up right when she arrived in Washington, so nobody had it. Timing couldn't have been worse. He was about to keep walking when a shimmer of white blonde hair caught is eye. He turned around a saw her. She was sitting on the ground criss-cross style, leaning up against a wall. She had her backpack in her lap, and she was looking around, people watching. Brandon let out a sigh of relief.

He made is way over to her and plopped down beside her.

"Brandon!"

"Hey, Kell."

"Uh, hey." She replied nervously. She wasn't expecting him.

"Where ya going?"

"Back home."

"Why? You weren't even going to say bye?"

Kelly sighed. "Brandon, I just, it was easier like this. No questions were asked, I wouldn't have to.."

"Burden me with your problems?" Brandon asked, finishing her sentence.

"Well, yeah."

Brandon shook his head. "Kelly, forget what Dylan said. Dylan is an idiot. I care about you and all of your problems. There is nothing in this world that you could tell me that would burden me. Nothing."

Kelly gave Brandon a half smile. "You have just been through so much these past couple days and I didn't-"

"Kelly." Brandon said firmly, interrupting her. "It doesn't matter. No matter what it happening in my life, you can always come to me. Anytime." Brandon took her hand in his and they sat in silence for a long time. Neither knew exactly what to say. All that mattered to him was that Kelly was safe.

Brandon was the first to break the silence again. "Those flowers weren't from Dylan."

"Nope."

"They were from your friendly stalker?"

"Correct."

Brandon sighed. "Do you have the card?"

"I ripped it into a million little pieces on the way to the airport."

"What did it say?"

Kelly looked at Brandon with sad eyes. "Brandon, it said that I was missed back home. It said to come back soon. It also said I always looked amazing in red. I was wearing a red dress last night."

Brandon was confused. "Why are you going back home then if that's where he wants you to go?"

"I want it to be over. If LA is where he wants me to be, then fine. No matter where I go, he will find me. Just like he did here. At least at home, I know my way around. I would be completely lost here if anything were to happen. I'm going back home and me and him are gonna meet again, but this time, I won't be scared. I will fight. If I die, well at least it's over. If I don't, at least he gets caught."

Brandon took Kelly's hand. "Kell, you aren't going to die. I won't let that happen."

Kelly laughed. "You can't protect me forever. I feel like I've cheated death multiple times. I mean the fire, getting shot, Tara trying to kill me, even my cocaine habit. I mean I feel like I keep cheating death and that's why all these bad things keep happening to me. It's inevitable. I'm so miserable, I'm not even scared to die anymore. Sometimes, I wish for it. How messed up is that?"

Brandon pulled Kelly close to him. "Kell, you have had a lot of unfortunate things happen to you in your short lifetime, but that doesn't mean you're meant to die. All that shows is how strong of a will you have to live. You have survived all of those things coming out on top. You should be nothing but proud of yourself. It sometimes scares me to see how much strength you really have. A lot of people wouldn't survive the things you've been through, and I include myself in that. You shouldn't give up on yourself Kell, not yet."

Kelly laid her head on Brandon's shoulder. "I'm just so tired, ya know? I'm just so tired. I'm tired of being chased, I'm tired of being the center of attention, I'm tired of being baby-sat, I'm tired of feeling so alone with so many people surrounding me. I'm just tired."

Brandon kissed the top of her forehead. "I know babe, I know."

They sat quietly again, but they both had so many thoughts running through their heads. Kelly was the one to break the silence this time.

"Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how I said I feel so alone even though I have so many people surrounding me?"

"Yeah?" He said, sitting up and looking at Kelly.

"I don't feel like that when I'm with you. I never have. You're the one person that makes me feel safe. I just wanted you to know that."

Brandon smiled. He couldn't help it. He kissed her. He didn't think or anything. He didn't have any reaction time. His body went for it without his brain even realizing it. It wasn't a sloppy sexual kiss, but a lip to lip, loving, gentle kiss. He had one hand on her arm and the other in her hair. He never felt more spark or love in a kiss before. She never pulled away, and for that, he would always be thankful. If she did, he didn't think he could handle it.

He pulled away and looked at her with more adoration then he ever felt. "Kell, you know in the kitchen-"

"Brandon, we don't have to do this."

"No, we do. When you asked me what I wanted, I wanted so badly to tell you the truth. I did what I did for James, but the truth was, what I wanted was you. I want all of you, imperfections and all. I don't care about Matt, or your past with Dylan, or the fact that you think you're destined for doom. There is nothing you can do in this world that could make me change my feelings for you. When we-"

Kelly shook her head. "Brandon-"

"No, let me finish. When we didn't get married, I thought we were making the right choice, because I thought it's what we both wanted, but the truth was, we were just both scared. We used that fear as a way out, and I have never regretted anything more. I wasn't lying when I said I constantly think about you or wonder what our life could have been. I've craved the feeling I get when I'm with you ever since I left. I just thought you didn't want me, and I didn't blame you. I started to think maybe we weren't meant to be Kell, but I was wrong. It's supposed to be me and you. It was always supposed to be me and you. I have let that go one too many times, and I don't plan on doing it again. You aren't leaving Washington without me Kell. I know you say you can survive without me, but I can't survive without you. I tried, and I can't. I love you more than I ever thought I could, and I know you feel the same. I know it's soon and I don't expect anything to happen, but I just want you to know exactly what I want and how I feel."

Brandon was out of breath by the time he finished. All the words just poured out of his mouth. Once he started going, he just couldn't stop. He looked at Kelly trying to gauge her reaction. Sometimes she was impossible to read and it drove him crazy. She didn't speak for a few moments, and the anticipation was killing him.

"Brandon..." Kelly started, but then she stopped. This made Brandon's stomach drop. She was trying to find the right words.

"Brandon, I have never stopped believing you were the one for me. No matter where I was in life or who I was with, I've always known. That day you and Dylan made me choose between ya'll, I knew in my heart I should have chose you, but I didn't want either of ya'll to resent me for ruining what ya'll had. There is nothing more in the world I want than to spend every second I can with you. I've always felt that way, and it hasn't changed. It won't ever change. I don't want to leave Washington without you. I don't want to leave Washington at all if you aren't coming too. I didn't choose then Brandon, but I'm choosing now. I choose you now and forever. I don't want to turn back anymore. Wherever you are, that's where I'm meant to be too.

Brandon impulsively kissed her again. He wanted to constantly be touching her. If he wasn't, he would feel like none of this was real. This just had to be real. He hadn't felt this elated in such a long time. He stood up and pulled Kelly up by the hand.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel. We can meet up with Brenda and Dylan, who are worried sick by the way, and we can spend the whole day together, the four of us. We can just forget about all this crap, and just focus on having fun. We can have an actual good day, and then we can pack up my apartment, and we can all go home, together. Finally.


	19. Trash Them

**A/N: Short, kind of a filler chapter. Some of yall have asked for a Brenda/Dylan chapter, but they are kind of hard for me to write. I tried, but it wasn't coming out right. Since I'm a B/K fan, I don't really get Brenda/Dylan. The only reason I like them together so much is because I hate Kelly/Dylan together. Anyways, I will keep working on it. They will get their chapter, I just need to work up to it. Keep holding on B/D fans, I aim to please. Anyways, this chapter welcomes John Sears! If you don't know who he is, go back and watch season 4. :) Also, starting a new BH fan fiction, but don't worry, I won't forget about this one. It's summer, I have plenty of time to write! Enjoy your weekend!**

Brandon and Kelly returned to the hotel to find Dylan and Brenda scanning through phone books and dialing out numbers. They entered the room and Brenda immediately jumped up into Kelly's arms.

"Kelly, I was so worried! I didn't know what was going on! I'm glad we found you!"

Kelly smiled. "Yeah, sorry, leaving seemed like a decent idea at the time. Thanks for looking for me."

Brenda looked down and noticed Brandon and Kelly hand in hand. Brenda punched her brother on the arm. "Way to go bro."

Brandon rolled his eyes and looked at Dylan who was staring Kelly down. "Gee, thanks. Brenda come downstairs with me and book a room for you and Dylan. I think we could all use a little mini vacation."

Brenda looked from Brandon to Dylan to Kelly and got what he was trying to do. "OH! Oh, yeah, sure, good idea. We'll be right back!" She grabbed Brandon's arm, pulling him out of the room, leaving Kelly and Dylan alone.

"So." Dylan started, walking towards Kelly. "Running away, real smooth move." He said sarcastically.

"You would know, I mean you taught me so well." She replied, rolling her eyes.

Dylan sighed. "I was worried about you Kell. I really was."

"That doesn't really change anything."

"No, I guess it doesn't, but you need to be smarter, Kell. This isn't a game where no one can get hurt, this is real life, and this guy that's after you, he is fucking nuts."

Kelly laughed. "Gee, thanks for the reality check Dylan! I had no idea this was real life, I thought I couldn't get hurt." She pointed at the thick, long scar across her neck. "I guess this in my head."

Dylan shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. I just feel like you're being reckless. I feel like you are putting yourself in harm's way."

She rolled her eyes. "Living my life and being reckless, they aren't the same thing."

"Maybe, but there is a thin line, and you are dancing on it."

Kelly shrugged. "I might be being a little reckless, but Dylan, I don't really care anymore. Even when I think I'm playing it safe, he manages to get under my skin by calling or visiting or taking freaking pictures of me. It doesn't matter what I do, so I don't see the point of holding back if the outcome is inevitable."

Dylan sat back on the bed, trying to find words. "Kelly, this guy is bold and ballsy, and he will get caught. You won't live like this forever."

She sat down next to him, sighing. "Then why hasn't he gotten caught yet?"

"Well, he is a lucky bastard, but everyone's luck runs out. Justice will prevail Kell, I have to believe that."

She shrugged. "I just want to feel like I can breathe again."

Dylan patted her knee. "I know. And I know it doesn't help with a ton of people hovering over you or the fact that I've been trying to tell you what you can or can't do, but Kell, if I ever lost you, I don't know how I could ever live with myself, knowing I could have helped you in some way. The things I said back at your apartment, they were harsh and lies, but I was grasping for anything I could say that would make you stay."

"Dylan, you are my best friend and your opinion matters to me. If Val had said all of that, I wouldn't have cared one bit, but coming out of your mouth, it just really hurt. I was in pain and I tried to hurt you back to make myself feel better. I didn't mean what I said either, you know that."

Dylan gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know, Kell. We both suck, end of story. Let's make a compromise though. I won't be so overbearing if you will stop running away. Or at least tell us what's happening. When it comes to this guy, no more secrets. Deal?"

Kelly placed her hand on Dylan's. "Deal."

* * *

Donna sat in the peach pit waiting for Noah to get off work. She picked at her mega burger and sighed. She was worried about Brandon and Kelly. Steve rehashed Kelly and Dylan's falling out, then her trip alone to Washington for Brandon. She didn't know what was going on with anybody and it was killing her. Nobody had called to update, so she expected the worst. She didn't have Kelly's number, and every time she called Brenda's phone, it went straight to voice mail. She heard the bell on the door ring, and smiled when she saw David rush in.

"Donna!" he said, pulling her out of the booth.

"Oh my gosh! David what's wrong?"

"Emily Valentine is all over the news!"

"Why!"

"She kidnapped some kid! Then, she took him to Washington and made Brandon believe it was his! Brandon found out and called the police but was held for questioning! Then they newscaster said that Emily wasn't arrested until the found her attacking Brandon and a blonde woman, who I bet was Kell!"

Donna was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt her knees go weak, and David caught her before she fell to the ground. "Donna?"

She fell back into the booth. "Wow, sorry David. So much has been happening lately, I guess I'm just overly stressed and exhausted!"

David sat down next to her, placing an arm around her and holding her close. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about our friends."

He sighed. "I know, I am too, but the news report didn't mention any serious injuries or that Brandon was a suspect or anything. They did get some good shots of Emily being taken into custody though. We should save those for Kelly, she might like them on a bad day."

Donna couldn't help but laugh. David always knew how to make her smile when she was feeling down. She rested her head on David's shoulder, with his face in her hair. He loved the way Donna smelled. Hell, he loved everything about Donna in general. They sat there like that for awhile, and David noticed Nat giving him a thumbs up. He winked back at Nat. Now, all he had to do was tell Donna how he felt.

Donna sat there enjoying the moment with David, but the bell from the door jerked her back into reality. She looked to see who entered, expecting Janet, but instead she was hit with a blast from the past. It almost took her a minute to figure out where she knew him from, but she placed him after a few moments. They locked eyes, and he starting making his way over.

"Oh, great." She whispered at David. "Creep alert at twelve o'clock."

David looked up and saw a familiar face come towards him.

"Well, I'll be. Donna Martin, is that really you? You look different with out all the blonde. Not gonna lie though, that red is really working on you." He said, licking his lips.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Gross. John Sears, what brings you around here?"

* * *

Dylan and Brenda had a ton of fun with Kelly and Brandon, but they were happy to be alone, at last. The perfect ending to a perfect day. The four of them went around Washington, seeing the sites, and laughing a lot. It was good to hang out, and not be worried about anything. It was so carefree and fun, she almost forgot the reason they were in Washington and the reason Kelly almost ran away. She pushed those thoughts out of her head, wanting to just concentrate on her dinner with Dylan.

He was looking through the menu and she was staring at him.

"Bren," Dylan started, without looking up. "I can feel you staring at me. What is it?"

Brenda laughed. "I was just thinking about how much I love you."

This got Dylan to tear his eyes away from his menu. "What?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I said I love you, moron."

Dylan grinned. "I thought you wanted to wait. I thought it had to be special and right and for the right reasons and every other excuse in the book?"

She sighed. "Yeah, yeah, mock me, whatever. I did mean all of that, but I also realized I shouldn't wait. I love you for the right reasons and is there a better time to tell you than the present? Earlier today, when Brandon was freaking out because Kelly was gone, and he thought she was going to die, well it made me think, ya know? Me saying it now is special because it's us. I don't want to waste another day, not telling you I love you, because I do."

Dylan took out his wallet and throw some money on the table.

"Dylan, what are you doing?"

Dylan smiled and pulled Brenda out of her chair, and kissed her. This wasn't any kiss, this was hot, lip to lip, hands on her butt, making out kissing. He pulled away after a minute or two, leaving her breathless. She looked around and noticed all of the customers staring at her. Some with looks of surprise or disgust on their face, but she noticed a few who looked envious. She smiled at Dylan who was pulling her towards the door.

"I have got to get you out of that dress." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Brandon and Kelly sat in the middle of his apartment with a number of boxes surrounding them. He was anxious to pack up his life in Washington, and never return to it. It was a part of his life he really wanted forget. They chatted while they packed up his possessions about nothing in particular, they were just enjoying each others company. Kelly picked up some pictures of Brandon and Emily unsure of what to do with them.

"Brandon, uh, what should I do with these? Pack them or leave them?"

Brandon glanced up at what she was holding, and she could see a momentary flash of pain come across his face. "Trash them."

"Are you sure?"

Brandon sighed. "Kell, trash them."

Kelly shrugged. She could tell Brandon was trying to hide his emotions. "Brandon, look we don't have to pack up this stuff right now. You don't have to leave right away. If you want to hold off, it's fine." She thought maybe it was hard for him packing up his possessions and leaving everything behind.

"No, the faster we do this, and the faster I get out of here, the happier I will be. There is nothing here anymore except bad memories." She sighed and continued tossing things in boxes or trash bags.

They worked in silence for a bit longer until Brandon couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to ruin a good day, but he was curious and it was killing him.

"So, I was thinking about what you said a few weeks ago, you think you still might know who your attacker is?" Brandon bit his lip, not sure how Kelly would react to him bringing up the subject.

Kelly didn't seem phased by it. "Oh, I am more sure than ever."

Brandon was surprised by her response. "Really, why?"

"Well, when he called last night- geez, what that really only last night? It feels like forever ago."

Brandon was confused. "Wait, what?"

"Sorry. Before I came here, we were all at the beach apartment celebrating, actually at that point I think Dylan, Brenda, and I were arguing, but the phone was ringing and the machine picked up and whoever he is left me a voice mail that we all heard. He said something that seemed familiar to me, and Steve and Dylan both thought they recognized his voice. It was too muffled to really figure out, but they definitely thought it was familiar. Not only do I think I know him, but I think everybody does."

Brandon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it possible he actually knew who had put Kelly through so much hell? Could it possibly be someone she and her friends talked to on a regular basis? The thought made his stomach churn.


	20. You Made a Mess

**A/N: So this is mainly a B/D chapter, finally. I know I didn't do them justice, but I did my best. I'm just too much of a B/K fan to really get the whole B/D dynamic. Anyways, I hope you like it, especially all you B/D fans. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I like that some of you are stumped. Makes me feel like I'm doing my job! :) Also, the first chapter of my new fiction is up, called "Disappearing Act." It's another B/K centered one, but it has the whole original group. Let me know what you think! Have a good week!**

Kelly sat at the After Dark with Donna and Brenda, enjoying their girl's night. It had been two weeks since Brenda, Kelly, Dylan and Brandon arrived back from Washington, and everything was going better than expected. Brandon was back at Casa Walsh with Steve and Valerie. Brenda and Dylan returned more happy than ever, and Kelly returned with a new confidence. She felt more secure knowing Brandon was again at her side. The girls drank and laughed as they caught up with events going on in their lives. Kelly couldn't remember a time when Brenda was happier. If Kelly ever had doubts about her and Dylan being meant for each other, Brenda would squash them all. Kelly was never happy with Dylan like Brenda was. Anytime Dylan's name was mentioned, Brenda's face lit up and Kelly couldn't help but smile. Brenda and Dylan's relationship was definitely forever this time.

Kelly's eyes traveled down to the bar where she saw Brandon, Steve, David, and Dylan sitting, enjoying their own little guy's night. She smiled. Brandon moving back was better than anything she could have asked for. She stared at him, getting butterflies.

"Earth to Kelly!" Donna shouted waving a hand in front of Kelly's face.

Kelly laughed. "Sorry, what?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Donna, she was staring at Brandon, all love struck. She is head over heels."

"Oh, please!" Kelly smiled. "Don't act like you haven't been staring at Dylan all night."

Donna shook her head. "Ya'll are both ridiculous. Anyways, Kell, any new updates from the police? Everything has seemed pretty quiet."

Kelly sighed. "They have nothing. I feel like they aren't too worried because nothing has happened lately, but that worries me more. Plus, when I tell them I feel like it's someone I know, they look at me like I'm crazy. I don't think the detectives take me seriously anymore. The fact that everything has been quiet, makes me think something big is about to go down. I'm getting antsy."

Donna put her hand on Kelly's. "Nah, don't say that. Nothing happening could be a good thing. Maybe the guy has given up. Maybe with Brandon around you all the time, he has moved on. Quiet could be good, Kell, real good. Right, Brenda?"

They looked at Brenda who was staring intently at the bar. Their eyes followed her gaze and they then understood why she was staring. Valerie Malone walked into the club looking, well somewhere between sexy and hooker. As she walked by, every guy stared, even their boyfriends. Unfortunately for Brenda, Valerie had eyes for her boyfriend. Valerie stopped walking when she reached Dylan. Brenda couldn't hear the conversation, but Valerie's hand gestures were enough. She gave Dylan a hug and couldn't talk to him without her hands being on him in some way. Brenda was furious.

"What does she think she is doing? I thought she was with Colin!"

Donna gasped. "I can't believe I forgot to tell ya'll! When ya'll were in Washington, Colin and her and this big blow out in the Peach Pit! I was sitting across the room so I could only hear bits of their conversation, but it was interesting enough! Colin was talking about how Val was too much for him, and he wanted to clean up and be better. Then, I couldn't really hear what Val said, but she was saying your name a lot, Kell! She said Colin wants to reconnect with you or something!"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Leave it to Val to start drama about me when I'm not even on the same side of the country as her."

They all looked back down at Val and Dylan. Valerie was now taking shots from the bar, making sure her backside was all up in Dylan's lap.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Brenda exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

Donna sighed. "That's just how she is. I mean she used Dylan to get over David right? I mean Kelly the night you were attacked, weren't Dylan and Val together? She probably wants to use Dylan to get over Colin."

Brenda's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What do you mean they were together? That was like, just a month ago!"

Donna looked from Brenda to Kelly. "Maybe I had it wrong? Kell? Help here?"

Kelly didn't know what to say. Of course Dylan wouldn't tell Brenda him and Valerie just slept together and of course leave it to Donna to put her foot in her mouth. "Uh, well, I mean, I didn't see them you know actually sleeping together, but when I was in Steve's room having a panic attack.. they both rushed in, together."

Brenda was trying to hold back her anger. "With clothes on?"

Kelly sighed. "Some what."

Brenda slammed her drink down on the table. "That is it!"

"Brenda, wait!" Donna felt bad.

"Let her go Donna, either way, she is gonna give them a piece of her mind." Kelly responded, turning to the bar, watching the drama unfold.

Brenda marched up to Dylan, Brandon, Steve, David and Valerie, pushing herself in between her boyfriend and Val. "Hey boys!" She looked Val up and down. "Who ordered a stripper tonight?"

Valerie laughed. "Brenda, sometimes you're just so damn cute."

Brandon sighed. "Brenda..."

Brenda shrugged. "I was just wondering. Don't be ashamed of the trash your ordered guys, you get what you pay for, so I hope you didn't pay much."

David tried to contain his laughter, but he couldn't keep it in. Valerie shot him a nasty look.

Dylan got up. "Brenda, why don't we go dance?"

Valerie shook her head. "Yeah, Brenda, why don't you go dance or something?"

"Why don't you go back to Buffalo or something?" Brenda snapped.

Steve got up. "Well, I think I'm going to go home to Janet. See ya." Steve threw some money on the bar and took off. He didn't want to stick around for the show.

"Come on, Brenda." Brandon said standing up, let's go get some food from Nat.

Brenda sighed, knowing she shouldn't cause more of a scene. She was about to follow Brandon, until she heard Val speak again.

"Great, now that problem is taken care of, Dylan, how about a shot? We need to loosen you up."

Before Dylan could answer, Brenda was back up in Valerie's face, slapping the shot glass out of her hand.

"Yes, offer a recovering alcoholic a drink, dumb ass. What is wrong with you?"

Valerie laughed. "Just having fun."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Then leave! Everyone has more fun when you aren't around! I don't know if you noticed, but nobody wants you here or in general. I mean come on, David dumped you, Dylan doesn't want you, and Colin would rather have Kelly than you! Why don't you back off?"

Brandon shot his gaze towards Kelly when he heard the Colin part. Dylan sat back down and considered the shot on the bar. David shrugged and went to join Kelly and Donna. This is a fight he would rather watch from afar.

Valerie didn't seem phased by her hurtful words. "Well, you may be seventy five percent right, but I mean being that Dylan was rolling around in my bed not too long ago, I would consider taking back your Dylan statement. Also, since I've had a few missed calls from him, I think I might just be right."

"Valerie, leave it alone." Dylan snapped.

Brenda was furious. "Valerie, why don't you leave and go stand on a street corner or something?

Valerie just laughed.

Dylan got up pulling Brenda outside with him.

"What has gotten into you, Bren?" Dylan asked, staring at her confused.

"Oh, save it Dylan. She was all over you tonight and you weren't doing a damn thing about it!"

"Bren, that is just Val being Val. I don't care how she is acting, I've only got eyes for you. I love you, not her."

Brenda shook her head. "Yeah, I'm the one you love? Then why have you been calling her? I mean like she said, you were just sleeping with her not too long ago! What is this? Another Kelly thing? Let me tell you right now, if it is, you are dead to me Dylan. I mean it."

"It's not like that. Not at all."

"Okay, then tell me, what is it like?"

Dylan sighed. "I don't want to really say anything until I know for sure."

Brenda threw her hands in the air. "You can talk to Valerie but not me? Okay, Dylan, thanks, that's all I needed to know." She ran inside and took Brandon's keys from him, driving his car home to pack.

* * *

Brandon approached Donna, David and Kelly at the table.

"That was interesting, eh?"

David laughed. "I thought it was a riot."

Donna slapped his arm. "You would. Brenda was pretty harsh."

Brandon smiled. "That's my sister for ya. She was always the dramatic twin."

Kelly shrugged. "Nothing wrong with a little emotion. Especially when it comes to the guy you love." She said, giving Brandon's hand a squeeze.

Brandon smiled. "She did mention something rather interesting about Colin though. Did you hear?" He asked, looking at Kelly.

She nodded, not saying anything else on the subject.

"That was my fault." Donna interjected. "I mentioned that Val and Colin and a blow out a couple weeks ago. I didn't hear all of the conversation, but I got the jist of it. It was pretty much that Val was just too much for him and she was arguing that all he cared about was reconnecting with Kelly." Donna saw the suspicious look on Brandon's face. Man, she just wasn't saying any of the right things today. "I'm sure it's nothing Brandon. I think he just wants to like be friends and stuff. He probably feels guilty about how everything went between the two."

"Yeah, sure." Brandon said, taking a sip of Kelly's drink.

"Speak of the devil." David said, staring in the direction of the door.

They all turned to see Colin Robbins looking around the After Dark. He stopped looking when he locked eyes with Kelly.

"Great." Brandon mumbled, and then finished Kelly's drink.

* * *

Brenda was at her and Dylan's house, throwing her clothes in a bag. She was angry. She was mad because Val and Dylan slept together recently and he didn't even bother to tell her. She knew they had awhile back, but not recently. She was mad because he had been calling her and he wouldn't tell her what it was about, but he could tell Val. That annoyed her even more. Then, to top it off, it's like he made excuses for her trashy behavior. "It's just Val being Val." That is ridiculous. There is no excuse for being all over someone else's boyfriend.

Brenda huffed and puffed around house, throwing random things into her bag. She didn't know where she was going, but Dylan was going to fully understand how unacceptable she felt like this was. They had way too many trust issues in the past for him to start being so secretive with girls he has a history with. She was in the process of throwing her shoes into her bag when Dylan came barreling through the door. He looked at Brenda tossing things into her bag and he sighed.

"Brenda, where are you going?"

"Away from you." She replied simply.

Dylan rolled his eyes and started unpacking her bag. "You aren't leaving Brenda."

She laughed. "Oh, yes I am. I want to be as far away from you as possible."

"You don't mean that."

She laughed again. "Don't pretend like you understand me, Dylan. If you did, you would understand why this is such a big deal."

"Bren, I do know why this is such a big deal."

She threw her clothes on the floor. "Really? If you get it, then why don't you give me an explanation! I'm obviously hurt here, either make it better, or help me pack!"

Dylan ran his hands through his hair. "Brenda, I love you, this is ridiculous. You know I love you. You knew I loved you in London when I asked you to marry me and you shot me down. You knew I loved you when you left for freaking London. You knew I loved you when I was with Kelly. You know I have always loved you, so why in the world would I ruin what we have now?"

Brenda threw more things into her bag. "I don't know, Dylan, but it's your mistake. I thought you loved me, but if you did why did you leave London only to come back here, trying to get with Kelly? Why did you not tell me about Valerie? Why have you been calling Valerie? Why did you leave London at all? You broke my heart Dylan, again, and I promised I would never let that happen again. Now look where I am. The exact same place. I am such an idiot."

Dylan took Brenda's bag and dumped the whole thing onto the floor. "Don't ever question my love for you. When you turned down my proposal, I left. You said no, so I left. You obviously didn't want to be with me, so why would I stay? When I came back here, I thought well, maybe it's Kelly I'm supposed to be with since you made it clear it wasn't you. Kelly and I talked over dinner, but it wasn't there. Our connection as friends was as strong as ever, but it was obvious, I was still hung up on you and her on Brandon, even though she said it was Matt. I didn't tell you about Valerie because she is meaningless to me. Sex with Valerie is just sex, nothing more. I've been calling her for information, not because I want her. I swear Bren. You are the only one I want. If I can't have you, I don't want anyone else. I don't mean to hurt you, you aren't an idiot, I'm an idiot."

Brenda sighed and eyed the items of her bag that were now on the floor. "You made a mess."

Dylan shrugged. "I'll clean it up later."

"I didn't want you to leave London."

"Then why did you say no?"

"I was scared. I didn't fully trust you yet. It takes a lot for me to fully trust a person, and you kept giving me reasons to doubt you. You still do."

Dylan walked a bit closer to her. "You can trust me, Bren. You can trust me more than anyone else in the world."

Brenda felt the water fill her eyes, but she didn't want to cry. "I hate feeling like this Dylan. I hate it."

"Give me the benefit of the doubt then. There is nothing more I want than for us to be together. Since we have been living in this house, I can't remember a time I have been happier. I want this to last forever Bren. Trust me, I won't ruin it."

Brenda smiled, walking closer to Dylan, giving him a small kiss. "If I trust you, then you need to trust me too."

"I trust you, Brenda, I do."

"Then tell me, what is so important that you have been talking to Valerie but not me?"

Dylan sighed. "Bren.."

Brenda shrugged. "Do you trust me or don't you?"

Dylan stared at Brenda for awhile before replying. "I think Kelly's attacker is Colin. I've been keeping tabs on him with Valerie's unknowing help. That's it."

Brenda thought about it and nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm sorry Dylan."

Dylan smiled. "Don't be. I shouldn't have given you reason to doubt me.

She gave him another kiss. "I do love you Dylan, and next time you ask me to marry you, I'll say yes."

"I'm counting on it." Dylan said smiling.

Brenda laughed, giving him another kiss, only longer and with more feeling. She pulled away and smiled. "I should get Brandon his car back, then have someone drop me off." She walked towards the door and before she left she turned back around and looked at Dylan. "While I'm gone, clean up this mess, will ya?"

Dylan rolled his eyes and threw a shoe at the door as she shut it just in time. He couldn't imagine loving anyone more.


	21. Feelin' Fine and Lookin' Good

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! I really appreciate the B/D support! I don't know if I like this chapter yet or not. I rewrote it, so sorry I took longer to update. I just don't feel like I could get it right. I still don't think I did. I think it will keep ya'll guessing though! Anyways, I hope ya'll are having a terrific week! As always, reviews are appreciated. They do make a person quite happy. :):):)  
**

Colin approached the table making Brandon put a protective arm around Kelly.

"Hey guys, hows it goin?"

Brandon gave him a nod, but that was it. Colin looked at them expectantly, waiting for anyone to answer. He knew coming back was going to be awkward. He did cause quite a mess before he was hauled off to jail.

"Hi Colin." Donna replied. "What brings you by the After Dark? Valerie?"

He gave a repressed laugh. "Nah, Val is, well Val is just a little too much to be around sometimes. Especially for a recovering addict." He looked towards the bar where Val was standing, staring at him. She raised her drink and gave him a smile that was anything, but nice.

An awkward silence surrounded them until Brandon spoke.

"So, Colin, you planning on staying in California or did you have plans to go back to New York?"

"Ah, well I have to stay here due to my probation, but I would have anyways. I lov- wait a minute. I thought Valerie said you were in Washington?" Colin asked.

Brandon smiled. "Well, I was, but I recently have moved back. There were more important things here." He replied, winking at Kelly.

Colin seemed oblivious. "Well, good for you." He gave Brandon an awkward pat on the back and turned to Kelly. "So, I was hoping maybe I could steal you away for a bit and talk?"

Brandon caught Donna's eye and gave her a questioning look, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh, well, yeah, sure, okay." Kelly got up and started to walk and Colin grabbed her jacket off her chair.

"It's such a nice night out, I was thinking we could walk around outside?"

"Oh, yeah, that's fine." Kelly was a little hesitant, but she agreed anyways. It was just two old friends talking outside. She needed to not let fear run her life.

Brandon wasn't sure why, but he didn't like the idea in the least. He didn't know if he was jealous of Kelly hanging with her ex boyfriend or if he was just being over protective of her, but he felt like he should say something.

"Kell, are you going to be okay?"

Kelly smiled at him. "It's okay Brandon, I'll be right back."

He watched Colin and Kelly exit through the back door, but couldn't shake his bad feeling. He looked up and saw David and Donna staring at him.

"What?"

David laughed. "Dude, she is going to be fine. You look white as a ghost. She is only twenty feet away from you. Chill."

Donna giggled and Brandon sighed. "That guy, he just, gives me a bad feeling."

Donna put her hand on Brandon's. "She will be fine, Brandon. She is just right outside. People are around. Like I said, he probably just wants to try to make up for everything that he put her through before going to jail. I mean, you were there, you remember."

Brandon shook his head. "Yeah, how could we forget?"

"How is Kelly doing, anyway?" David asked. "I mean ya'll have been spending a lot of time together, me and Donna rarely see her at the apartment anymore, does she seem like she is doing better?"

Brandon sighed. "It just depends on the day really. I mean most of the time everything is great, unless we are out running errands or at the Pit or something and someone recognizes her from the internet. That sometimes puts a damper on things. Nights when she stays over aren't so good though, she can't sleep throughout the night without crying in her sleep or screaming. I don't even think she knows she does it."

Donna gave Brandon a sympathetic smile. "It will get better Brandon."

"Yeah." David agreed. "I think considering everything, she is doing pretty well."

He shook his head. "She is. She really is doing well. I just wish she would let me help, not that I know how, I just feel like I should be doing something."

David smiled. "Brandon, I think you are, but you just don't realize it. Being here now, that probably is help enough."

"Yeah Brandon, trust me, you have no idea how much difference that has made in her. She seems happy now. Well, as happy as she can be."

Brandon stared at the door, hoping Kelly would walk back through. He sighed when he saw no sign of her. "Yeah, she just still doesn't really want me touching her, which is hard. I mean I'm not trying to push her all the way, but I mean she doesn't like holding my hand or cuddling with me at night. It's kind of hard. I constantly want to be touching her, and she flinches at my touch. I know it's not me, but, I don't know."

David got up. "Brandon, I think you could use another round. I'll be right back." David left the table, making his way to the bar.

Donna scooted closer to Brandon, wrapping her arm around his. "I know it's hard right now, but it will get better. You honestly have no idea how much you've done for her already. Even though she seems sad, she couldn't be happier you're here. Don't doubt that. Trust me, she talks to me, a lot. You're doing just fine, Brandon, even if you don't think so."

Brandon smiled. "Thanks, Donna."

She smiled. "At your service!"

David returned with a round of drinks that turned into another round and then another. After their sixth round, the decided to call it quits because nobody thought they could make it to the bar for another. They were laughing a lot, but couldn't remember why. Noah came by and told them they were cut off, and they didn't argue. Donna was seeing two of Noah, and she knew that wasn't right. It was definitely time they were cut off.

Brenda approached their table, surprised. She had seen Donna drunk before, and even David, but her brother under the influence always takes her by surprise.

"Well, it looks like someone has been having some fun." She said, glancing at all their empty drinks.

Donna pulled Brenda into a hug. "Breeeeeeeeeeeenie bear! Why did jewwww leave? We miss you!"

Brenda laughed, pulling out of Donna's embrace. "Sorry, I needed to get out of here."

David nodded trying to give her a high five. "Brenda, for reals girl, talking Valerie trash put her in place!"

She shook her head. They were so wasted. "Yeah, my temper took over. I'm kind of embarrassed, but thanks." She looked over at her brother who was staring at nothing on the table. "Brandon?"

Brandon stood up suddenly turning to his sister. "Bathroom." He took off in a sprint towards the back of the bar to the bathrooms, bumping into people on his way.

Brenda sighed. This was going to be a long night, she could feel it. She looked at David who was tossing peanuts in the air, trying to catch them in his mouth, but he wasn't being very successful. Donna seemed amazed by his skill though, and watched him in awe.

"Guys, did ya'll drink all of these?" Brenda asked, looking at the empty glasses.

Donna looked at the table then looked at David. "Dave, Davey, David. Did we drunk all of this?"

David shook his head. "Brenda, you shoulda been ere'! Brando tossed em' back like nuttin!"

"Uh huh." Great, she thought. My brother is a champion shot taker, lovely.

Brandon returned, stumbling his way to the table. "Bren! When did you arrive?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you have some water?"

"Nahhhhhh. I'm feeling fine and looking good!" He said, running his hand through his hair. David and Donna nodded in agreement. "Brando, you sure are lookin goooood!"

They all laughed like they were hilarious. Brenda was silent. I must have missed the joke, she thought. "Look, why don't I talk ya'll home? I came to drop off Brandon's car, but it looks like ya'll need me to drive it."

"Oh my God Brenda! That is like so good of an idea!" Donna said enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Brenda said. "Anyways, let's go. Maybe ya'll should hold on to each other, eh?"

She got up, followed by Brandon, Donna and David, who linked their arms together and stumbled around the crowd. They waved and blew kisses to random customers, thinking they were funny. Brenda wanted to die of embarrassment. She thanked her lucky stars that all of them made it to the car with no accidents. She made sure everyone was buckled up and told them to keep all body parts in the car at all times. They laughed like she was kidding, but she wasn't.

Nobody spoke on the way to the beach apartment, there was just a lot of laughing at nothing. "Brandon, are you staying here with Kelly tonight or am I taking you back to the house?"

"Sister, I think I'll stay with my lady tonight!" Brandon smiled and started singing some song in a high pitched voice. Wow, she really wanted them out of the car. She was getting a headache just being around them.

The car ride took ten minutes, but it felt like hours. She pulled into a spot and tried to help everyone out of the car. She had her arms around Donna, helping her walk, while Brandon and David were serenading the whole apartment complex with their version of "Thriller." Getting everyone up the stairs was relatively easy, thankfully. When they entered the apartment, Brenda went straight to Donna's room, helping her into the bed. Within a matter of seconds, Donna was passed out. Brenda pulled a trash can next to Donna's bed just in case she was going to get sick, and took off her shoes. She whispered goodnight and went to find what the others had gotten into.

They were still singing, and she knew Kelly was going to be pissed if she woke up to a drunk Brandon. Brenda walked out into the living room where David and Brandon were sitting on the couch singing, laughing, and talking. She plopped into a chair, feeling exhausted.

"Ya'll better be quiet. If ya'll wake up Kelly, she is not going to be happy with either of you."

David shrugged. "Nah, she'll be fine."

Brandon nodded. "Yeah, chill woman."

Brenda sighed. "It's your funerals, not mine. Who took Kelly home anyways?"

Brandon looked at David, who shrugged.

"Idiots! Ya'll are completely useless when ya'll are drunk!" She got up and went to the back bedroom to check on Kelly, but the room was empty. This was not good. She came back out, debating what to say.

"So, uh, when did Kelly leave?"

David shrugged again so Brenda turned to Brandon. Brandon looked up at the ceiling like it was going to give him answer. "Well, geez, I don't know. Ask her yourself and stop giving us the 6th degree!"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "It's the 3rd degree you jerk, and I would ask her, but she isn't home!"

David started laughing and Brandon just seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she isn't here! Did we leave her at the After Dark? I didn't see her. Do you know where she is?"

David was still laughing and Brandon looked like he was starting to sober up, quick.

"David!" Brenda yelled. "Shut up!"

He gave her a go to hell look, went to his room and slammed the door. Brenda didn't care, she doubted David would even remember that tomorrow. She turned back to Brandon. "Think, Brandon! When was the last time you talked to Kelly?" She pulled out her cell phone, dialing Kelly's number.

"Uhhh," Brandon started. "I don't know. She went outside to talk to, uh, Colin! Then, I don't know."

Kelly's phone went straight to voice mail. She slammed her phone shut and looked at her brother. "Wait, what?"

Brandon rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't know! She went outside with Colin then I guess I lost track of time. I don't know. I can't believe we forgot about her!"

Brenda tried to hide her face of panic. The fact that Dylan was suspicious of Colin made her suspicious of Colin. "Brandon, why don't you try calling Kell? I'm going to step outside and call Dylan real quick."

Brandon shrugged and went for the phone. Brenda went outside to the deck and dialed out Dylan.

"Woman, what is taking you so long? I tried cleaning up YOUR mess, but I have no idea where you put all this crap!" Dylan answered as a greeting.

"Dylan."

"Bren."

"I need you."

"I need you, too."

"Ugh! Dylan, no, not like that, I think something is wrong!"

Dylan's tone changed. "What do you mean?"

"I got to the After Dark and Brandon, Donna, and David were trashed. I took them home, and well they didn't say wait for Kelly or anything so I assumed she already went home, but we got here and she isn't here. They don't even remember seeing her after she went outside with, well with Colin."

Dylan sighed. "She is with Colin?"

"Well I don't know! I didn't see her when I was there! Can you come over? Well, stop by the After Dark first and see if she's there. I'm worried that if she was alone with Colin, and now.."

"Bren, it's fine. It was just a theory I had. I'll be there as soon as I can."

There was no goodbyes or I love yous. That's how Brenda knew Dylan was more worried than he let on.


	22. The Right Time

**A/N: Sorry guys, I feel like my chapters are sucking! I think I may be in a rut! I'm trying though, don't give up on me! :) If anybody really likes the original 8, then the very end of the chapter should hold a nice surprise for ya. Anyways, you know the drill, I appreciate reviews and I hope ya'll are having a fantastic week, bla bla bla. I need new lines. :)**

When Dylan arrived almost an hour later, things didn't seem to be going to well at the beach apartment. Brandon sat on the couch hunched over with his head in his hands, David was pacing around the kitchen, and Brenda sat on a chair, biting her nails. When she saw Dylan enter, she quickly jumped up and rushed over to him.

"Was she at the After Dark?"

Dylan shook his head, no. "Sorry, Bren. I asked around, nobody has seen her or Colin.

Brenda sighed and slumped back down into the chair.

"My question," Dylan said, looking back and forth at all three of them, "is how did you just forget about her?"

Brenda sighed. "They were drunk Dylan, so drunk, luckily they have sobered up since." Brenda said, giving Brandon and David a cross look. "When I offered to take them home, I just assumed Kelly had already left. I never saw her outside or in and her purse and everything was gone. Nobody said wait for Kelly, so I just figured she was already home." Brenda looked down feeling guilty.

Dylan shook his head. "Bren, don't beat yourself up, this isn't your fault. David and Brandon on the other hand, should be feeling pretty shitty right now."

"Is that necessary, Dylan? We obviously feel bad enough!" David shouted.

Brandon shook his head. "I can't believe I just forgot about her."

Brenda went to sit next to her brother. "She is probably fine, Brandon. Just miscommuniation. This isn't anybody's fault, okay?" She put her arm around him, rubbing his back.

"Don't sugar coat anything for them, they fucked up and they know it." Dylan said, sighing.

She rolled eyes. "Dylan, really, not right now. Try to be a little more sensitive."

"Yeah, I'll try that when Kelly isn't missing. I knew Colin was her attacker, I knew it!"

David jerked his attention back at Dylan. "What? Colin is the stalker?"

Brandon was up on his feet. "How do you know? Why didn't you say anything?"

David made his way over to Dylan too. "How the hell could you keep that a secret?"

Brenda jumped up and stood between all of them. "Slow down! Dylan doesn't know anything! It's just a theory! Right, Dylan? Dylan?"

"Yeah, a theory, a damn good theory."

Brandon was livid. "What the hell is your problem? You knew this? Both of you?" He asked looking between Brenda and Dylan. "How could you not say anything? Kelly wouldn't have even been near that guy! Dammit!"

Brenda groaned. "Brandon! It may not even be true! Just calm down. What matters right now is that we find Kelly!"

David shook his head and fell onto the couch. "You know Dylan, before you come in here, calling me and Brandon assholes and blaming us for forgetting Kelly, as you so kindly put it, I would like to point out, if she is in anyway not okay, your conscious is going to have a lot to bear. Be ready for that."

"Just stop!" Brenda yelled. "Why do ya'll always turn everything into a fight? Geez! Swallow all of that testosterone and get over yourselves." She rolled her eyes. She was so sick of their immaturity. "Look, maybe she is okay. Let's call Steve and Janet. We should get Colin's number from Valerie. Also, we should try Matt."

"Why Matt?" Brandon asked surprised.

"Brandon, not the time to be jealous." Brenda said tiredly.

David grabbed the phone out of Brenda's hand. "I'll call Matt. He doesn't know you and he hates the two of ya'll." David dialed out and spoke to Matt for a bit, but David shook his head. Matt was a no. Brandon sighed. Where the hell was she? He felt more guilty than he could explain. He couldn't believe he let himself get so drunk and stupid. He literally forgot about Kelly. He didn't even think about the fact they were going to go home together and they rode together. He couldn't remember a time he hated himself more. If she really was hurt, he would never be able to forgive himself.

David ended his conversation with Matt, putting the phone down. "Matt said he hasn't talked to her in weeks and he doubts she will try, but if she does, he said he will call us first chance."

Dylan sighed. "Great. So nobody has seen her since she left with Colin?"

The beach apartment phone rang, and Brandon picked it up quickly. "Kelly?" Brandon asked excitedly.

"Wrong-o Brand-o!"

Brandon hung his head down in disappointment. "Steve."

"Hey. What are you doing? Where are you?"

He sighed. "I'm at the beach apartment. Have you heard from Kell?"

Steve laughed. "Uh, yeah man. She is now passed out on the couch, waiting for you."

"What? She is there, with you?"

"Well, yeah. She has been waiting for you for over an hour! We tried calling your cell phone, but you never answered. Janet, her and I played cards for awhile, then Janet passed out. We put on a movie, but she fell asleep too. Are you okay? She was kind of worried."

Brandon let out a heavy sigh of relief. "She was worried?"

"Yeah." Steve chuckled. "It was almost cute if you like that sappy kind of crap."

"I'll be there soon." Brandon clicked the phone off and tossed it aside. "Kelly is at the house."

"Is she okay?" David asked, looking panicked.

Brandon nodded. "She's fine. I guess when she didn't see us, she got a ride back to the house."

Brandon grabbed his keys from the counter and headed towards the door.

"Are you okay to drive? Brenda asked.

Brandon let out a sarcastic laugh. "Trust me, I'm sobered up."

He didn't bother with goodbyes and he raced down to his car. The faster he saw Kelly, the better he would feel. He knew she was fine, but he just needed to see her to really believe it.

When he got to the house all the lights were off except for a small lamp in the living room. Sure enough, Kelly was slouched over, still wearing her clothes from earlier, sleeping soundly. He went over to her, lifting her legs to sit down underneath them. She stirred a little and opened her eyes, trying to adjust to where she was. She looked over and saw Brandon and smiled.

"Hey, you." She mumbled in a tired voice.

"Hey yourself." He smiled back at her, rubbing her legs.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you forever. Oh, and thanks for waiting for me. Jerk." She said, but laughing when she did. She wasn't mad.

Brandon shook his head. "Kell, I am so sorry. We just had too much to drink, and Bren drove us to the beach apartment and, ugh, I don't know. I'm an idiot Kelly. I really am so sorry."

Kelly laughed and shrugged. "It's okay. I was outside for so long, I figured you thought I left. Earlier we talked about staying the night here, so I came here to wait for you. Sorry about the misunderstanding."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. I just wasn't thinking straight. I should have been more-"

"Brandon." Kelly interrupted. "It's fine. It was just a misunderstanding. It's not a big deal." She squeezed his hand. "Are you ready for bed?"

Brandon felt this wasn't just any misunderstanding. She didn't understand what they had went through earlier, thinking Colin had done who knows what to her. "Yeah, in a minute, if you don't mind me asking, how was your talk with Colin?"

"Eh, okay I guess. Same old crap. Nothing I'm interested in getting myself involved in again. I mean he just talked to me about him getting straight and jail, then he apologized multiple times, which got super annoying. He was nice enough to give me a ride home though. Before he left, I did let him know I did forgive him, but I thought it was better if we just didn't talk. I respect everything he is doing, but I don't want to be around him. It's just a reminder of the crappy person I was at one point in my life."

Brandon couldn't help but smile a little. "I was kind of surprised you went out to talk to him at all."

Kelly sighed. "Honestly, I didn't really want to. The real reason I went out to talk with him was kind of for me. Tonight was the first time I've been alone with a guy that wasn't like you or Dylan or someone. I just needed to prove to myself I could do it, and be okay. I was just trying to get my bearings back." She shrugged. "Does that sound stupid?"

Brandon pulled Kelly up into a hug. She laughed and pulled away from him. "Goodness, what has gotten into you tonight?"

She stared at him questioningly and he stared back, not blinking. "Kell, you have no idea how much I love you."

Kelly tilted her head in surprise, but smiled. "You have no idea how much I love you back Mr. Walsh."

He kissed her. He couldn't resist. Now that he was with Kelly again, in the same state, in the same room, on the same couch, he just couldn't get enough of her. He was surprised she didn't pull away. She hadn't really kissed him since he found her at the airport. He wrapped his arms around her, wanting to feel her body close to his. He just couldn't get enough of her. He had one hand in he hair, the other rubbing her thigh. He knew it was all too good to be true though. She pulled back, water in her eyes.

"Brandon.."

He sighed. "Kelly, I'm sorry. I know we need to take it slow, I just couldn't help it." He gave her a guilty half smile.

She smiled back, but he knew she was still upset. "I want to sleep with you Brandon, I do, but I just, can't. Not yet."

Brandon nodded. "Kell, it's fine. It's not on my list of priorities. You are my priority, not sex." He wiped away the single tear that fell onto her face and kissed her nose. "I can wait Kell. If it takes a year, then I can wait. When you're ready, I'll be ready. Don't stress over it, I'm not going anywhere."

"I really am sorry."

"Kell, I said don't worry about it. I don't mind and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that." Brandon said sincerely.

Kelly sighed and smiled. Brandon had this way about him that when he spoke, he could make her pulse speed up. She reached her face to his, kissing him again, this time more passionately. He was surprised at first, but that didn't stop him. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her. The longer they kissed, the more intense she got. Without breaking their lip lock, she climbed up onto his lap, straddling him. As much as he liked where this was going, he pulled away.

"Kelly."

"What?"

"We don't have to do this. I know you don't want to."

Kelly sighed. "No, Brandon, trust me I do want this."

"Okay, fine, you want this, but you're not ready, not yet. This isn't going to be right unless you're ready, and I want this to be right. I want this to be right and true more than anything. It's going to be perfect, when it's the right time. I don't want to have sex with you just to have sex. It has to be perfect because the next time we have sex, it's going to be so much more than just sex Kell. So much more. I want it to be our last first time together. I want it to be full of love and emotion. It has to be right, and at this moment, it's not right. You just want to prove something to yourself and to me like you did earlier with Colin, and you don't have to. You have nothing to prove to me. This is a big deal, don't tell yourself otherwise. It is going to take time. Be patient with yourself."

Kelly, still on his lap, shook her head. "You're right Brandon. I want our next first time to be our last too. I want everything that you said. Sex full of love and emotion. I'm just scared. I mean how can you even, you know, want to after what, well what he did? I'm just confused, is all."

Brandon shook his head. "Trust me, I want you Kelly, don't ever think differently. No matter what has happened I will always want you." He glanced her up and down giving her a wink, making her laugh. "Don't be confused and don't worry your pretty blonde self about it. You will know when it's right."

She nodded. He had his hands on her hips and she had hers on his face, tracing his features lightly with her finger.

He smiled. "You know, you seem to be pretty okay with the whole kissing part, feel free to practice that on me whenever you like."

Kelly rolled her eyes, but leaned in, giving him a soft kiss on the lips, that turned into something much more intense.

The phone rang, causing Brandon to groan and Kelly to laugh. "It's probably Brenda." He said sighing. We were worried about you.

"Well next time, maybe ya'll wont run off without me." She said smiling, climbing off Brandon. "Tell Brenda I said goodnight, I'll see you upstairs."

He watched her walk away, still mesmerizing by their kiss. He finally reached for the phone.

"Hello."

"You know, when I have a girl straddling me on the couch, she is usually naked. Helpful hint, Kelly likes it better lying down."

Brandon sat in silence. He felt like the blood in his veins probably froze he was so angry. He turned around and went to the window, but saw nothing. He walked outside and looked around. This guy was freaking invisible. He pulled the phone tight against his ear. "Where are you? You wanna play screwed up games, why don't you be a man, and come talk to me face to face?"

Brandon walked further into the yard, looking for anything. The caller laughed for a few moments then the dial tone appeared. Brandon sighed and hung up the phone, still scanning his surroundings. He didn't want to live like this. He didn't want Kelly to live like this. How was this guy like smoke? Nobody ever saw him. It was frustrating. He felt a presence next to him, causing him to jump.

"Oops. Sorry. I came to see what was taking you so long." Kelly smiled, slipping her hand into his.

He jerked his hand out of hers. "Kelly! Get in the house!"

Brandon's voice bellowed in the quiet night causing Kelly to jump back in fear. She looked around, but saw nothing and looked questioningly back at Brandon.

He sighed and grabbed her hand, physically pulling her into the house. "Kell, sorry, just- Shit. Go and make sure the back door and windows are locked, while I take care of these, okay?"

She nodded and went to the kitchen. He shut the door, double locking it, and started checking the windows when he heard glass break in the kitchen. He heard Kelly gasp.

He ran towards the kitchen and flipped on the lights. He saw Kelly standing up against the counter, holding her hand on her chest. Brandon looked for the culprit of the sound, and saw a shattered window with glass shards surrounding it. He saw a brick not to far from the mess, and he shook his head. Would their nightmare ever be over? Would they ever be able to just live their lives without some disaster striking?

Valerie ran down the stairs into the kitchen, followed closely by Steve and Janet. Valerie looked from Brandon to Kelly then to the broken window. She pieced it together and shook her head.

"You are going to get us all killed!"

Steve sighed. "Valerie."

"What? She is! Steve, if I was you, I would keep Janet and your unborn child far away from her! We have ourselves to protect and Steve you have a family to protect!"

"That's out of line Valerie!" Brandon said, shaking his head at her. Brandon looked to Steve for help, but Valerie got him thinking. Steve looked down at the floor, guiltily.

Valerie sighed. "I'm not freaking staying here, not as long as she's here!" She pointed to Kelly like she was a disease.

Kelly put her hands up in defeat. "It's fine." she said in a small voice. "Really. I'll go. It's not a big deal. I have my own place I can stay at. Sorry."

Kelly pushed past Valerie trying to hide her tears from them. She ran up the stairs to gather some things that had acquired over the past week. Brandon followed not to long behind her, and began gathering things also. She turned and looked at him questioningly.

He shrugged. "I like staying at the beach apartment better anyways. Donna makes much better breakfast than Steve."

Kelly smiled and ran over to hug Brandon. The hugged for a few moments, before Brandon realized she was crying. "It's okay, Kell. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

* * *

Dylan and Brenda laid in bed, going over the day with each other.

"Today was a bit stressful to say the least." Brenda said, yawning.

"You can say that again." Dylan rolled over, throwing an arm around Brenda.

"We should do something fun."

"We just did something fun, Bren. Something that was very fun."

Brenda laughed. "Dylan, you are so ridiculous. I mean all of us. David, Donna, and everyone. The whole group."

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't know. We are just so high strung here. We jump and freak out about every little thing. I mean Kelly was missing and we immediately thought she was kidnapped or something horrible. We should have called Steve in the first place. We are just getting too paranoid. I liked in Washington when me, you, Kelly and Brandon spent the day together, it was just so relaxing and nice. It was like we didn't have a care in the world."

Dylan yawned. "Okay, so what big plan are you trying to conjure up now? I don't think Brandon would enjoy a trip back to Washington, I think it holds some bad memories for him."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I'm not thinking about going back to Washington, Dylan. Geez."

Dylan shrugged and pulled Brenda closer to him. "We could also go see Big Jim and Cindy in lovely Hong Kong."

"As much fun as that would be, I think it would be a little hard for all of us to get the money and time to fly halfway across the globe."

"Well, sorry Bren, I'm out of ideas."

"But you were so helpful!" Brenda said sarcastically. "I was thinking more along the lines of going East."

"What's East?"

"Andrea' Zuckerman."


	23. Never Been More Sure

**A/N: Happy Friday, readers! So Tuesday is my birthday, and in honor of that, I bought myself a little present. Seasons 5 and 7 of BH90210. Of course, the seasons Brandon & Kelly are together! I didn't want season 8 because it makes me sad! HAHA! I AM SO LAME. Anyways!:) Thanks for the super nice comments last chapter, ya'll are always so encouraging. Seriously! I know everyone wants to know who Kelly's attacker is, and you will FINALLY find out, in THIS chapter! I guess making ya'll wait 23 chapters is enough! Is it Colin or John? I've even heard some ideas about Matt. Exciting. :) Don't be upset when you do find out. I know ya'll all had who you thought and wanted it to be, but I needed to be mysterious! Have a lovely weekend. I will be celebrating my 21st birthday, so don't expect an update for a bit. :):):):)**

"I really wish Janet would have come." Kelly said, staring out the window.

Donna sighed. "Me too, but she said she didn't want to travel while she was having so much morning sickness, so I guess I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to be in a car for hours on end feeling sick."

"Why didn't Noah come?" Brenda asked, glancing at Donna in the review mirror.

"Oh, he couldn't leave the After Dark. I tried telling him he could leave Val in charge, but he doesn't trust her."

Kelly laughed. "Yeah, I don't blame him. I wouldn't trust her to run a business I owned either. Would you let her run the store, Donna?"

"Heck no!" Donna giggled. "That is like disaster waiting to strike!"

They watched the boys speed past them in Brandon's mustang. Steve blew them kisses and David was dancing to their blaring music. Brenda shook her head. "Man, you think after two days of driving, they would get sick of always trying to race us."

Kelly agreed. "Sometimes, they are completely immature. I'm just ready to be out of this car, and see Andrea' and Hannah!"

Brenda sighed. "Yeah, me too. It will be so good to see her. Are her and Jesse...?"

"Nope. They aren't together, and when I talked to her about it, it seemed like a very sensitive subject so I would avoid bringing it up."

"Wow, really?" Donna asked. "How often do you talk to her, Kell?"

Kelly shrugged. "Eh, maybe like a once a week."

"I'm hurt! You talk to her more than you talked to me when I moved away!" Brenda said, laughing.

"Yeah, well things were a little awkward when you first moved away."

Donna giggled. "Was it because you just broke up with Brenda's ex-boyfriend or because you were flying across the country to be with her brother?"

All the girls laughed. "Geez, both! We are such a weird group of friends."

Brenda agreed. "I'm surprised we have managed to actually all stay friends."

"Well, I'm glad we did!" Donna said happily, watching cars go by. "I mean, who knew we would still be hanging out with each other? I figured after high school we would kind of drift."

"Well I did drift." Brenda said, thinking aloud. "But I came back, of course."

Donna nodded. "I'm glad you did. I bet Dylan is too! What's the gossip on you and Dylan anyways?"

"Yeah!" Kelly said excitedly. "I mean are ya'll just playing house, or should we be preparing for a wedding?"

Brenda gave a nervous laugh. "Both of you are ridiculous! There is no gossip on Dylan and I. We are just.. uh.. I'm not really sure. We are just enjoying each other's company."

Donna snorted. "Come on Brenda, dish!"

Kelly nodded. "Come on, don't leave us out in the cold! Details woman!

She sighed. "You two are awful! Just awful!"

The car was silent with Donna and Kelly looking expectantly and Brenda.

She rolled her eyes. "Ya'll aren't going to give up are ya'll?

"Nope." Kelly said smiling. "We will sit here and just watch you drive until you spill!"

"FINE! Goodness, you guys are worse than ya'll were in high school! Besides, there isn't much to spill, really. I mean, I'm not going back to London, but ya'll knew that. Um, we haven't talked about marriage or anything, but we aren't really talking to short term either. It's kind of a day by day thing. We did uh, bring out the L word again though."

Donna giggled from the backseat. "Oh, love. I love when people are in love!"

Brenda blushed. "Yeah, I love Dylan McKay. Who would have guessed I would still be having a thing for my high school crush!"

Kelly shrugged. "Technically, we all still do. I mean Brandon, David and Dylan. We still-"

Brenda whipped around, ignoring the road. "Donna! You and David? What about Noah?"

Kelly grabbed the steering wheel trying to keep it straight. "Brenda, the road!"

Donna gasped. "I do not have a thing for David still!"

Kelly took her hands away from the wheel when Brenda regained composure. "Sure you don't Donna. And I don't have a thing for Brandon."

"I don't!" Donna insisted. "I love Noah. He has been so good to me! We are even talking about moving in together."

"Is that a good idea, when you still love David?" Brenda asked, laughing.

"Ugh! You guys! I don't!"

"Donna, I see ya'll cuddle on the couch together at the apartment. It's just like old times. Plus, let's not forget how the two of you look at each other every time one of ya'll enters a room. Its worse puppy love than Brenda or I have! Trust me, you'll see." Kelly said, smiling.

"Both of you are delusional!" Donna slouched in the back seat, and crossed her arms. I don't have a thing for David, she thought to herself. Not anymore. I think.

* * *

Brandon drove his mustang quickly down the highway, anxious to see his old friend. He loved that Brenda came up with the idea to go see Andrea'. It had been way too long. Plus, it was a good excuse to get the guys together for some road trip fun. He looked over to Dylan in the passenger seat, who was holding the map.

"What exit, D?"

"Hold on, I'm lookin, I'm lookin."

David turned around, looking at the cars behind them. "Man, where are the girls? I haven't seen them in hours"

"Who cares!" Steve said, laying is head back against the seat, working on a tan. "This is guy time, Silver!"

"Exit 34B!" Dylan said finally.

Brandon swerved to catch the exit, barely making it. "Geez, Dylan, I hope Kelly is better at reading a map than you or they are doomed."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just drive the car."

"So is Jesse going to be there?" David asked.

"Yeah, what's the deal with that?" Dylan asked.

Brandon shrugged. "I don't know. Kelly didn't give me details, she just said Jesse would not be around, and don't ask unless Andrea' brings it up."

Steve sighed. "So I guess they didn't end things too sweetly?"

"That would be my assumption." Brandon said, shaking his head.

"That really sucks for Hannah." David said. "I mean divorce just sucks on a kid. Marriage blows."

"So cynical, young Silver." Brandon said. "It's a good thing if it's with the right person."

"So Kelly wasn't the right person then?" Steve asked.

Brandon sighed. "No she was. We were just scared. Right person, wrong time."

"Well, Janet is the right person." Steve said proudly.

Brandon slammed on his breaks, sending everyone flying forward.

"Geez, hot wheels, good thing seat beats were invented." David said, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry" Brandon replied. "Steve caught me off guard. You thinking about popping the question to Janet?"

Steve shrugged. "Not now. I don't want her to think it's because she is pregnant. I will eventually ask, but just not now."

"Good for Sanders." Dylan said. "I think it's about that time we all started thinking a bit more long term."

Brandon turned to Dylan. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dylan shrugged. "I've been thinking about a future with Bren is all."

"This is my sister, Dylan. Be a little more specific. Your track record with her future has sucked in the past."

"Yeah, yeah. Well this time is a little different. I plan on the future not sucking this time."

David laughed. "Well, then I suggest you put a ring on her finger."

"I plan on doing just that."

"What?" David, Brandon, and Steve all said in unison.

"It's not really a surprise is it? I mean, come on we live together, we have loved each other in some way for the past nine years. I think it's about time to make it official."

"Dylan, I don't know whether to hug you or punch you out. Either way man, congratulations. I know Brenda loves you. For whatever reason." Brandon said laughing.

"Yeah, dude congratulations." Steve said, clapping a hand on Dylan's shoulder.

David shook his head. "Geez, is everyone getting engaged or what? Brandon, got anything you want to share?"

Brandon shook his head. "Not yet. This is the third time I'm going to ask Kelly to marry me, so I plan on it being the last. It's too soon. I do know that I will ask her again some day, but that won't be in the near future. It's going to take some time to build our relationship up again."

Dylan nodded. "Way to be smart, B."

"Well, that leaves you Davey my boy!" Steve said.

David shrugged. "You guys know I have nothin to tell. Valerie did a number on me. I don't have anyone in my sights at the moment. Honestly, I feel like I'll just end up with Donna again someday."

"Silver, you still got a thing for Miss Donna Martin? Dylan asked, smiling.

"Nothing I would act on. I'm just saying, when I think of marriage I think of Donna. But I also think of marriage as in many, many years. So, it's not like I'm planning anything, I'm just sayin."

"Oh, okay." Brandon replied, not believing him.

Dylan nodded and looked at Brandon and smiled. He knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, sure." Steve said. "You love Donna, and want to marry her. Got it."

"Steve!"

Steve smiled. "I'm just sayin."

* * *

The whole group sat in Andrea's apartment reminiscing about old times. They had drinks and yearbooks out, all poking fun at one another. Andrea' updated them on her new life in New York. She was loving every minute of medical school. Her and Jesse were over, and it still hurt a bit, but she needed to keep a good friendship with him for their daughter. Somewhere down the line, they just fell out of love. With the stress of his job and her education and the baby, it was all just too much. She explained that she didn't regret any of the experience, especially with an outcome as great as Hannah. The group was anxious to see Hannah, and Andrea' proudly said that Jesse would be bringing her back tomorrow. They sat in the living room of her apartment, not caring that they were cramped. It had been so long since all of them had been in a room together, they were just enjoying the moment.

"You look so great, Andrea', I am so happy you are doing so well!" Donna squeeked!

"Yeah Chief, you look great!" Brandon said, winking.

Andrea' sighed. "I'm only looking so great because of these awesome self defense classes I'm taking! I started taking them because living alone in New York is a little scary, but it didn't hurt my instructor is so good looking!"

Brenda laughed. "That reminds me of when Donna totally beat that mugger up at the amusement park!"

"Oh my gosh, I remember that!" Andrea' said laughing. "You were brilliant Donna!"

Donna blushed. "You guys!"

"High school was pretty fun." Kelly said. "I remember when Brenda and I nearly killed each other over a dress!"

Brenda hung her head down. "We were so ridiculous! I wouldn't be caught dead in that dress now!"

Kelly shook her head in agreement. "When I look at pictures, I feel so embarrassed!"

Brandon kissed her on the cheek. "I thought ya'll both looked damn good. Then again, my date was the Spring Princess." He said, smirking.

"Get a room!" Steve shouted, throwing ice at them. "Anyways, college was ten times better than high school!"

David rolled his eyes. "Only because you got a lot of girls in KEG house."

Steve smirked. "Oh yeah."

Andrea' grimaced. "Steve, KEG house was a disgrace."

"I know, wasn't it great?" He asked, laughing.

Dylan shook his head. "No. A bunch of idiot frat boys is what it was!"

"Dylan, don't act all innocent! I remember a time when you threw a pie in someone's face, for messing with Kelly." Brenda said, smiling.

Andrea' and Donna fell into a fit of giggles. "That was priceless!" Donna choked out in between her laughs.

David nodded. "It was pretty good Dylan. I just saw him the other day actually, still the same cocky guy he was back then. He even hit on Donna."

"Gross." Brenda said, making a disgusted face. "He always rubbed me the wrong way."

Andrea' nodded. "He was sort of a creep."

"Well, Steve took care of him, didn't ya Steve-o?" Brandon said, high-fiving Steve.

Steve nodded. "I wasn't gonna let him get away messing with me, or the Spring Princess!"

They laughed and continued talking about good times, when Brandon looked over at Kelly who he noticed got awfully quiet. "Kell, you okay? You look kind of sick." He said quietly.

"Brandon. John Sears."

Brandon gave her a funny look. "Nobody meant to bring up bad memories Kell. No harm." He said leaning close to her, speaking softly.

"No!" She said loudly, jarring him. Everyone looked in the direction of Brandon and Kelly. "Brandon, it's John Sears! He- he is the guy! He attacked me! He has been the one following me!"

"Kell.." Brandon started. He knew John brought up bad memories, but he highly doubted it was him.

"What?" She asked. "Brandon, I'm sure." She looked at the others who were staring at her in surprise. "David, you saw him?"

"Yeah, Donna and I both did."

Donna nodded. "I mean, Kell he has always been a creep, but he didn't seem, like, I don't know, a criminal or anything."

"Yeah, not like Colin." Dylan added.

"Forget Colin!" Kelly said. "Trust me, I'm sure!"

"How can you be sure?" Brenda asked. "You didn't see his face."

Kelly stood up in frustration. "I just know! Gosh it's all making sense now! That message he left at the apartment! You know the one when we were arguing about Washington?" She asked, looking at Dylan. "Remember he said what's with the Snow White act? I've heard that from John before! When I wouldn't sleep with him in college, he got upset and said that!"

Steve gave Kelly a sympathetic look. "Kell, I'm sure a lot of people say that."

Kelly groaned. "Look, I am more positive than I have ever been in my life!"

"Kelly." Dylan said, standing up, taking her hands in his. "You aren't positive. It's just an idea. I know John Sears is a jerk and he brings up bad memories, but Kell, come on, are you sure it's not Colin? Are you sure you're not just protecting Colin?"

"Ugh! I'm sure!" She pulled her hands out of Dylan's. "This has nothing to do with Colin! I'm telling you it's John Sears!"

Nobody quite knew what to say. Half the group was sure it was Colin and the rest just didn't know what to think. Andrea' finally spoke up.

"Kell, if you say you're sure, then I believe you."

"Andrea'.." Dylan started."

"No, Dylan. Look, if Kelly is sure, then I believe her. She is the only one that could really know." Andrea' replied, pulling Kelly into a hug.

"Well, we did recognize his voice." Steve offered. "That would make sense if it was John."

"It would also make sense if it was Colin." Dylan pointed out.

Brandon sighed. "Look, we shouldn't make any rash decisions guys."

Kelly was growing more and more frustrated. She was so thankful Andrea' didn't think she was crazy. "I'm not being rash!" She said, looking at Brandon. "Trust me. It's John. The way he touched me, and kissed my neck and worked his way up my skirt! The way his hands felt on me! The whispering in my ear! It was John!" Kelly cringed. "It was familiar because I had sort of been with him before. I had experienced it before! I just couldn't remember!"

Brandon closed his eyes when he heard Kelly talk about what had happened. Andrea' grabbed onto her hand for support.

"I've never been more sure!" She tried again. Honestly!

Donna shrugged. "I trust you Kell. He did give me goosebumps when he came by. He looks just about the same maybe a little taller. Oh, and he is missing some teeth. I hope it's because someone knocked him around good!"

Steve popped his head up from his hands. "I think she's right." He said directing it towards Dylan, Brenda and Brandon. "That first night, when I picked up Kelly, she kept mumbling something about all she could see was his toothless grin."

"See!" She said excitedly! "It's John Sears! I'm sure of it."


	24. Serious Thoughts

**Hello strangers! :) Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been celebrating my birthday for like 2 weeks! HA! Thanks for the birthday wishes by the way! Everyone got me drinks but my darling sister got me the Brandon Walsh barbie doll from like 20 years ago. AWESOMEEEEEEE. HAHA. Anyways, I'm back to my speedy updating self. Get exciteddd. Keep open minds. I have some good things planned. Reviews are lovely and always, always appreciated. Thanks for being patient! :)**

"I thought you guys would never get here!" Janet wrapped her arms around Steve, squeezing tight.

Steve dropped his bag and hugged Janet back, not realizing how much he had missed her. "How are you? How is little Stevie?"

Janet released Steve from her grasp and rolled her eyes. "If our child is a boy, there is no way we are naming it Steve, Jr. Nu uh." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well, it would be Steven, Jr." Steve said proudly.

"Yeah, still no."

"Oh, come on Janet!"

"Ahem." Brandon cleared his throat. "I'm going to take this as my cue to leave. It seems ya'll have a lot to catch up on." He said, smiling. "I'm going to unpack and call Kell."

"Sorry." Janet said blushing. "But you know as well as I do that Steven Jr. is not happening and sounds ridiculous. Anyways." She said, giving Steve a cross glance. "How is Kelly doing? Anything on this John guy?"

"It's John Sears." Steve corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. Any word?" She asked looking from Brandon to Steve.

Brandon shook his head. "Not exactly. They don't have an address on file for him. He has apparently been serving time for drug possession with intent to sell. He also has a pretty successful rap sheet. Aggravated assault and burglary just to name a few."

Janet's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Wow. Just wow. No doubt about it, he has to be the guy."

Steve shook his head in agreement. "I mean back in the day, John was a jerk, but I never thought he was capable of any of that."

"Some people are just full of surprises." Valerie commented, standing on the stairs, eavesdropping.

"Hey Valerie." Brandon said, waving his hand for her to join them downstairs.

She walked down and sat on the last step. "So, Colin isn't the attacker but now her ex-boyfriend is? How many people is she going to accuse before she gets it right?"

"Valerie, nobody ever accused Colin of anything." Brandon replied sternly.

Valerie shrugged. "She must really have a thing for boys with drug habits. I mean Dylan, Colin, and now this guy. Plus, who knows who else. I mean she is like the gateway drug from hell."

"That's enough!" Brandon said, even surprising himself with the tone of his voice.

Valerie shrugged again. "Just stating the obvious."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Val, seriously, just lay off."

Valerie sighed. "Whatever. Where is Princess Kelly anyways?"

"Still in New York with Andrea'. Brandon thought, well, all of us thought it would be a good idea if she stayed there a few extra days while this whole mess gets sorted out." Steve replied, looking uneasily at Brandon.

"Poor Kelly." Janet said, sighing. "I hope they catch this guy soon so she can get back normal."

Steve wrapped his arm around Janet, kissing the side of her forehead. Brandon sighed. "Enjoy your evening, I'm beat from driving." He pushed past Valerie and headed up the stairs to his room. He tossed the bags aside, not bothering to unpack, and fell onto the bed. Driving across the country had worn him out. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket to dial Kelly, but changed his mind. He knew she didn't want to speak to him, and even if he did call, she wouldn't answer. She was angry with him and he did understand why, but it didn't matter. Kelly was safer in New York than here with him. Since they had gotten details on what John Sears was like now, he didn't want her anywhere near him. The thought of him breathing the same air as her made his temper flare.

Brandon knew it was wrong to practically force Kelly to stay in New York, but all he could think about was John Sears getting a hold of her. That thought kept him up at night. Maybe with Kelly safely tucked away in New York he could finally get a good night's sleep. He looked at his phone, considering calling her again, but decided against it. If he knows Kelly at all, she is going to want her space and to prove a point. Sometimes she was too independent for her own good. He sat up, stripping himself and his shirt and jeans, and got under the covers. His pillow smelled like Kelly's shampoo which put him at ease. Within seconds he was dead to the world.

* * *

"Kelly, I'm going to run Hannah over to Jesse's. I'll be back in about half an hour. Or you can come with me if you want?"

Kelly looked up and saw Andrea' in the door way, hand in hand with Hannah. She couldn't help but smile. Being a mom looked great on Andrea'.

"No, it's fine, I think I'm going to shower and lay down anyways, but not before I hug this beautiful little girl again!" Kelly got up from the chair and held Hannah close to her. "I just can't get over how big you are Hannah! You know, I knew you when you were so little, I could hold you in my hand!"

Hannah giggled. "Kelly, you're silly!"

Andrea' smiled. "I'll be back shortly!"

Kelly waved bye and plopped back into the chair. As much as she loved spending extra time with Andrea' and Hannah, she really just wanted to be at home with Donna and David. She wanted her own bed, her own shower, her own apartment. She almost didn't stay behind, but Brandon's pleading and desperation made her change her mind. She wasn't happy about it, but she couldn't tell him no. After arguing about it for almost an hour, she gave in. She didn't have the heart to argue with him anymore. A few more days in New York with Andrea' wouldn't kill her, he kept saying. She knew he was right, but what's so wrong with wanting to be back home? She looked over at her phone, contemplating calling Brandon, but dismissed the idea. If he wanted to talk, he could call her. She wasn't going to talk to him until he apologized for treating her like a child. She understood where he was coming from, but at some point, enough is enough. She picked back up the book she was reading, hoping it would distract her. It only worked for a few minutes because her phone rang shortly after.

She half expected and hoped it would be Brandon, but instead she got a number she didn't recognize. She deliberated on whether to pick it up or not. A number she didn't know could mean it was John Sears wanting to taunt her from the other end of the phone, but it could also just be a number she doesn't have saved since she has a new phone. She sighed and reluctantly pressed the talk button. She took a deep breath before muttering out a small "hello."

"Hello Kelly."

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who has jumped back on the wagon of fun!" Valerie said, taking a seat at the bar.

"Little whiskey never killed anybody." Colin mumbled out, staring at the door.

"That you know of. What happened to your I'm so clean act? It was kind of attractive in a boring kind of way."

Colin shrugged. "Sobriety isn't for everyone."

"Amen to that." She said, clinking her shot glass against his. She downed her shot of vodka asked Noah for another. "Also, give another to my friend here." She said, nodding in Colin's direction.

Noah sighed. "Val, I think I should cut him off, he has been here awhile."

Valerie laughed. "One more Noah. I promise I will get him home in one piece."

Noah nodded. "I don't doubt it." He slid two shots their way and leaned down close to Valerie. "I think you're playing with fire here." He said, eying Colin.

Valerie threw her shot back and shrugged. "I've always liked it a little hot." She said, winking.

Noah rolled his eyes and went to tend to other customers.

"So, Colin." Valerie said, placing her hand on his arm. "Got plans for the evening?"

"Finishing that bottle." He said, looking at the almost empty whiskey bottle Noah just poured from.

"Ah, from sober preacher boy to an all out drunken mess. I would like it more if I believed it. What's your deal? Why are you all of the sudden drinking away your sorrows?"

Colin tore his stare away from the door, looked at Valerie and rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I'm drinking away my sorrows?"

Valerie shrugged. "Addicts only fall off the wagon for three reasons. Either they are really mad, really sad, or really weak. You don't seem mad to me, and I know from personal experience, you aren't weak." She said, winking at him. "Which leads me to you are sad. So, that brings me to my next question. Why so sad?"

Colin shook his head. "I'm not addicted to alcohol Valerie, I'm addicted to cocaine. I was trying to stay clean of everything, but had a change of heart about alcohol because I like it, not because I'm emotionally distraught. Thanks for you psycho analysis, but I don't need it. Also, thanks for the drink, but I'd rather do it alone." He turned away from her and went back to staring at the door.

"Waiting for someone?" She asked, curiously.

Colin shrugged. "No?"

"Well, why do you keep staring at the door? You've barely looked anywhere else since I've been here."

Colin downed his drink and turned to Valerie. "I said I'm not waiting for anyone. I'm not doing anything. I'm just sitting here, trying to enjoy my drink."

Valerie tossed some cash on the bar top. "Well in case you were wondering, Kelly won't be coming tonight. Her and her friends had a little trip to New York and she decided to stay an extra few days. Brandon, you know, her boyfriend, said she would be back soon though. I mean in case you were worried. So, you can stop staring at the door now." Valerie rolled her eyes and headed for the exit. Something was seriously wrong with the world when she couldn't even pull Colin Robbins.

* * *

Brandon was in one of the deepest sleeps of his life, which is why it took Donna calling him seven times to finally wake him up.

"Hello?" A groggy voiced Brandon answered.

"Brandon! Oh my gosh! Finally!"

The excitement in Donna's voice pulled Brandon out of his sleepy state. "Donna, what's wrong?" His thoughts instinctively went to Kelly.

"John Sears is in custody!"

"What?" Brandon asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah! They pulled him over for speeding, and then he got hauled in since they had a search thingy out for him!"

Brandon gave a tired laugh. "It's called an APB, Donna. Anyways, so what's happening? Have you talked to Kelly? Is he in jail?"

"No. I tried calling her a million times, but I didn't get an answer! She is probably asleep."

"Well, what about Sears?"

"I don't know Brandon! The detective just called the apartment to let Kelly know they were holding John. That's all I know, but isn't it great? They finally caught him!"

Brandon couldn't help but smile. "It is great, it is really great. Listen, thanks for calling me, I'm going to head down to the station and find out if I can get any information. Keep trying to reach Kell, okay?"

"Sure thing! Let us know if you find out anything!"

"I will, I'll keep you posted."

Brandon clicked the phone off and flew out of bed at light speed. He didn't even know what he was putting on, he just knew he wanted to get to the police station as soon as possible. He slipped on some tennis shoes and headed out of his room, down the stairs. The house was dark and quiet which was interrupted by him running into an end table.

"Ouch! Shit!" He shook it off and headed out the door. This was the beginning of the end and he couldn't be more thrilled.

* * *

Brenda cuddled up with Dylan on the couch, as they watched some black and white movie she didn't know the name of. Her thoughts were else where.

"Bren?"

"Hmm?"

"Earth to Brenda!" Dylan said, laughing.

"What?" She looked up at him confused.

"I just asked you three times if you wanted to go to bed. You were doing some serious zoning out. Anything you want to talk about?"

Brenda sighed. "Geez, sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts."

Dylan tucked her hair behind her ear. "Must have been some serious thoughts. Care to share?"

"John Sears." She replied, simply.

Dylan groaned. "I was really hoping your thoughts would have been, more, uh, satisfying."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious here."

"Fine, fine. What about John Sears?"

Brenda shrugged. "I don't know, doesn't it all seem kind of weird?"

"Brenda.. where are you going with this?"

"Well, honestly, I don't know. I'm not trying to have lack of faith in Kelly at all, but I mean she was traumatized. She could be just misreading things. The experience she went through.. that kind of stuff.. it messes people up. It gets them confused. I mean the minute she hears John Sears name she immediately points her finger? What if we are looking for the wrong guy? What if Kelly isn't safe in New York?"

Dylan shook his head. "Babe, you really are thinking too much. Look, I was set on it being Colin, but Bren we can't deny how sure Kelly was of herself. I don't think I've ever seen her so defiant. I doubted her for about 2 minutes until I really shut up and listened. She was sure Brenda, I could see it all over her face. With his past offenses it does make sense. Not to mention his history with Kelly. I think she is perfectly safe in New York and I think you are worrying too much."

"Yeah maybe." She said, sighing. "I just, I don't know. I'm worried about her."

Dylan took Brenda's face in his hands. "Bren, she is fine. She is miles and miles away, perfectly fine. I am fine. You are fine. When John Sears is locked away, then absolutely everything will be fine. Okay?" He kissed her on the top of her nose causing her to grin slightly.

"Yeah, I got it, fine."

"Perfect." Dylan said, clapping his hands together. "Now let's talk about my thoughts, shall we?"


	25. Black Eyes and Alibis

**Hello lovely readers. Thanks for the comments last chapter, they were super nice. So, this chapter is kind of a filler chapter I guess. I mean nothing extraordinary happens in it, but it's a good chapter nonetheless. I mean who doesn't like a chapter with Brandon Walsh throwing punches, defending his woman? HOT. Ha. Anyways, be prepared for next chapter. Definitely NOT a filler chapter. Chapter 26 will have a lot of excitement! I hope ya'll have a fabulous weekend! :)**

Brenda reached for her cellphone that was vibrating off the nightstand. She rolled out of Dylan's arms, who groaned and rolled over, and she grabbed her phone off the table. She looked at the screen and saw the caller was Donna. She picked it up nervously, hoping everything was alright.

"Hey Donna."

"Oh! Brenda! Have you talked to Brandon this morning? Did he tell you?"

"Did Brandon tell me what?" Brenda felt her stomach flip flop. She still felt uneasy even though she wasn't sure why. Dylan rolled over facing Brenda, staring at her questioningly.

"They caught John Sears! They have him at the police station!"

"Oh my gosh! What? How? When?" She smiled excitedly at Dylan, who still looked confused. "Donna, here, I'm going to put you on speaker phone. Could you repeat that?"

Donna giggled. "Hi, Dylan. What I said was.. John Sears is in custody!"

Dylan smiled. "Well, it's about damn time! Did you tell Kelly?"

Donna sighed. "I can't reach her. I tried a million times last night. I was hoping maybe Brandon finally got a hold of her. He went to the station late last night to see what was going on and I haven't heard from him since."

"This is the best news, Donna. Seriously." Brenda needed good news. They all needed good news, and this, this was the best news.

"I know! Now, Kell can come home, and we can just be normal again!" Donna squeeked mid sentence. She was obviously overly excited. She really missed her best friend. Brenda heard her phone beep. Another call at this early hour?

"Donna, hold on, I have another call."

"No, it's okay! It's probably Brandon. I'm going to try to reach Kell again! Let me know if you talk to her!"

Brenda flashed over to the other line, leaving the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

An automated voice filled the room. "You have a collect call from the Los Angeles County Jail from.. Brandon Walsh." Brenda thought her heart stopped beating when she heard her brother's voice. Dylan sat up quickly, staring at the phone expectantly. "If you would like to accept the charges, please press one." Brenda fumbled with her phone, too much in shock to be calm.

"Bren?"

"Brandon? Oh my gosh! What-?"

"Brenda." Brandon interrupted. "Listen, I need help. I need bail. Is Dylan there?"

"I'm right here, B. What's going on?" Dylan asked tiredly.

"Look, can ya'll just come down here, please?"

"On our way." Brenda said, without waiting for more of an explanation. She was already in motion before she completely ended the call. She was reaching for jeans and a sweatshirt, not really paying any attention to what she was wearing. Her hands were shaking as she was trying to put her hair up in some sort of ponytail. She couldn't get her brother's voice out of her head. He sounded so stressed and scared. She reached for her keys, but dropped them.

Dylan, who quickly got dressed too, was at her side, grabbing her hands. "Brenda."

"Dylan, not now, we have to go." She said, frantically trying to pick up her keys.

"Bren, stop." He took a harder grip to her hands, trying to keep her still. "You need to calm down."

"My brother is in jail, Dylan! Jail! I can't calm down."

Dylan sighed and pulled her close to him. "I know, I know, but for Brandon, we need to stay calm, until we figure out what's happening, okay?" He placed a kiss on top of her head, then bent down and picked up the keys. "I'll drive."

Brenda nodded and followed Dylan out the door to go see her brother.. in jail.

* * *

"Walsh, you've posted bail."

Brandon sighed and stood up. No matter what anyone says, whether it's county jail or hard core prison, it is the most uncomfortable place to sleep, ever. He stretched and tried to put his sore muscles at ease. He exited the cell, excited to leave, but before he did, he stopped at the cell next to his.

"I'll be seeing you Walsh."

Brandon stared at John Sears through the bars with as much hate as he could muster. "Come near me or Kelly again, and I'll make sure you regret it."

"Move along." The officer said sharply.

John let out low laugh, and Brandon continued on to the counter to get his belongings and out to the lobby to see Brenda and Dylan.

"Oh my gosh, Brandon!" Brenda rushed over to her brother, hugging him like it had been years. "What happened to you?" She asked, pulling away from him, staring at his face. He looked rough. A swollen lip, a black eye, and an extremely crappy stitch job on a cut on his left cheek.

He sighed. "It's a long story, and I'm exhausted."

Dylan grabbed his arm. "Uh, I just put down a nice wad of cash for you, so I suggest you start talking."

Brandon nodded. "Look, let's at least get out of here first." Brandon led the way out, with Brenda and Dylan close behind him. Her mind was going ninety miles an hour, thinking up a million different things that happened to her brother. All of them as awful as the next. Dylan squeezed her hand as if he could read her mind. Brandon walked over to his car, slid into the driver's seat, while Brenda and Dylan got in the other side.

"So, B, start talking." Dylan said, anxious to figure out what the hell was going on now.

Brandon replayed the whole thing in his head. Was that really only last night? It felt like ages ago.

_Brandon parked his car and walked quickly up the stairs to the station. This was it. John Sears was caught. It was over. Him and Kelly could now live their lives and get back on the right path. They would make it work this time. It was the right time for them, he just knew it. He took the stairs 2 at time, overcome with excitement. That jerk was finally going to get what he deserved. He laid eyes on the buildings doors, only for his excitement to stop dead in it's path. He watched John Sears exit the building and start walking towards him. This can't be right. This just can't be right._

_John made eye contact with Brandon and smirked. "I wish I could say it's a surprise seeing you here, but we both know that wouldn't be true."_

_Brandon was now overcome with shock. What was this guy doing walking freely around? "What are you doing?" Was all Brandon could manage to say._

_"What?" John asked, with a fake sounding bit of surprise in his voice. "You haven't heard? I'm a free man. Apparently, our own Kelly Taylor likes to accuse innocent people of wrong doings."_

_Brandon shook his head. "But you aren't innocent."_

_"What? Apparently the police think I am. Alibis are a lovely thing." John laughed, sending goosebumps to Brandon's arms._

_"I know what you did, Kelly knows what you did. We will prove it."_

_"See that's the thing, I don't think you can. She didn't see me or recognize my voice. Her defense is that she recognized my touch? She recognized the way my hands and lips felt on her? Well, I'm no lawyer, but I'm almost positive that won't hold up in court." He laughed again, sending Brandon's anger up a few notches. "Sorry Walsh, but let's face it. Your girl, well she has done at least half of the male population in California. She probably is just confu-"_

_Brandon didn't wait for John to finish that sentence. His hand connected with John's jaw, sending him back a few feet. John instinctively reached his hand to his mouth, trying to subside the pain. Brandon saw blood trickling down his chin, and he had never felt more pleased._

_John looked at Brandon, anger filling up his face. "Sensitive about Miss Kelly Taylor I see."_

_Brandon shook his head. "Keep her name out of your mouth."_

_John smiled. "If I recall correctly, it's Kelly who likes to keep my things in her mouth."_

_Brandon went for John again, but John was ready. He punched Brandon in the stomach, causing him to hurdle over. Brandon felt like his stomach was now in his throat. He put his arm protectively across his abdomen, trying to stand up straight. He didn't want John to see the pain he inflicted._

_John was laughing. "Look, I get why you're upset, I really do. But what do you expect? After seeing those pictures on the internet, hell, I'd like to go a round with her. The way she arches her back like that, I've never seen anything like that! I'm impressed."_

_Brandon wanted to kill him. And he planned on doing just that once he could fully stand up straight again. Brandon stared daggers at John, planning on what his next move should be. John stepped towards him, leaving very little space between them. They stood like that in silence for a few moments before John spoke._

_"You know what's even better than those pictures?" John asked, smiling._

_Brandon didn't answer, but continued staring at John._

_"The real deal. I mean, when I had her on the ground, she was all crying and shaking, but let me tell you, in her face, you knew she was enjoying it. She liked the excitement and the thrill. She wanted it. She asked for it. She liked it as much as I did."_

_Brandon wasn't too sure on the details after that. He knew he tackled John with all his strength and hit him as hard as he could as many times as he could, but John wasn't weak. He got in some good hits that put Brandon in and out of consciousness. What he did know was that he never stopped swinging. Never. He remembered the police pulling them apart, taking them both to lock up._

Brandon rehashed this for Brenda and Dylan. Dylan looked angry as hell while Brenda seemed incredibly upset.

"Brandon, I understand why, but ugh! You shouldn't have done that! You did exactly what he wanted! He baited you and you fell for it!" Brenda said sadly.

He shook his head. "Honestly, if I had the chance I would do it again, only this time, I would make sure I killed him."

"Brandon!" Brenda shrieked. "Don't talk like that!" She looked to Dylan for help, but he simply shrugged.

"I would say the same thing if I was him, Bren."

Brenda shook her head. "Ya'll sound so barbaric. But what I don't get is why the police let him go? I mean he sounds guilty, but they had to have had their reasons. I guess his alibis checked out?"

"No." Brandon said abruptly. "No, he is in no way innocent. Kelly is sure and after last night, so am I. Anybody can lie and unfortunately, John Sears does it really well."

Dylan sighed. "We will get this figured out Brandon." He put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Have you talked to Kell at all?"

Brandon shook his head, no. "I tried to reach her a few times on my way here, but after that, I haven't really had a chance. Donna was trying to reach her last night, she probably got through."

"Nu-uh." Brenda said, shaking her head. "I was talking to Donna right before you called, she said she hadn't been able to reach Kelly."

Brandon rubbed his hands over his face. "Well, it's still early. With the time change and everything, she probably has been asleep this whole time."

"Yeahhh." Dylan said, a little more uneasily then Brenda would have liked.

* * *

Donna hung up the phone and tried to remain calm. David sat at the bar, eating cereal and staring at her intently. He could tell something was wrong. Ever since she picked up the phone, her whole demeanor had changed. She was biting her lower lip and tapping her foot. That was a classic Donna sign that something was wrong.

"Donna, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

"Brenda."

"Oh. What's going on? Anything on Sears?"

Donna nodded. "They released him David. They had him and released him! Can you believe it?"

"What? Why?" David asked, sputtering his cereal all over the counter.

Donna shrugged. "We don't really know. Something about reliable alibis. Then, to top it all off, John had a run in with Brandon, who just spent the night in jail! And now we can't get a hold of Kelly, and everything seems to be falling apart again!" Donna's lip trembled, and she tried not to cry. "Sometimes, I just can't believe this is our lives, ya know?"

David nodded and went over to the couch, putting a comforting arm around Donna. "I know, but we just got to take it as it comes. It will work out eventually, give it more time. If John really is the culprit, then they'll get him."

Donna nodded sadly.

"Is Brandon okay?"

Donna nodded again. "Dylan and Brenda bailed him out this morning. Apparently, John had some choice words for Brandon and he didn't take it too well."

"Understandable. I wouldn't have either. Have you tried Kelly again?"

"Still no answer. I'm worried."

"Well, did you try calling Andrea's apartment phone?"

Donna's face lit up into a smile. "David, you are a genius!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and dialed out again.

David laughed. "Or maybe I'm blessed with common sense?"

She playfully smacked him on the arm and waited impatiently while the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Andrea'! Hi!"

"Donna. It's good to hear from you. I already miss you guys so much! I really enjoyed having you here."

"Me too. We need to make trips to see each other more often."

Andrea' laughed. "Well, no argument there."

"Can I talk to Kell for a second? It's important."

"Oh, uh, well I just dropped her off at the airport to fly back to California. I thought she had told ya'll." Andrea' answered, confused.

"Oh, okay. Well, yeah, maybe she wanted to surprise us or something." Donna said, letting out a nervous giggle.

"Probably. She seemed happy to be going home though."

"Well, good. That's really good. I'll call you back a little later. Thanks Andrea'."

"No problem. Bye Donna. Take care."

Donna clicked off the phone and looked at David. "So, I guess Kelly is coming home?"

"Really? That's great. Right?"

Donna shrugged. "I guess. Don't you think it's strange that nobody has been able to reach her, and now all the sudden she is flying back here?"

David thought about it, then sighed. "Not really. I mean it's only been a day Donna. She probably has been busy with Andrea' and sleeping and stuff. She probably didn't want to tell anyone she was flying back because she knew Brandon would have a fit. We can't keep blowing things out of proportion like we did with her and Colin."

"I guess you're right."

David pulled her close to him, and leaned back on the couch. "I know I'm right. Kelly will be here before you know it and everything will be right again."


	26. Genius

**Hello lovlies! Sorry I took awhile to update. I decided to take a summer school course. My mistake. Also, I've gotten hooked on the O.C. so I've been watching a lot of that. I'm behind on the times! LOL. Anyways, chapter 26! It wasn't the exciting one I was planning on, but it's still got some good stuff in it! Sorry if I have a lot of grammar issues, I did a super quick proofread. I apologize in advance! I appreciate the comments last chapter from my lovely regulars. Always, always, always appreciated! I hope ya'll are having a good summer! :):)**

"So nobody has talked to Kelly? You have got to be kidding me!" Brandon looked at all his friends in disbelief. According to flight times, Kelly should have arrived in LA six hours ago, but she wasn't on the flight. He waited for seven different flights that she could have possibly been on, but she never arrived. Her phone was off, and no one had spoken to her. Brandon felt like he was dying inside. He slouched down in the booth and ignored his food. The thought of eating made him feel sick.

"Well, I mean, at least she is safe, right?" Donna asked. "I mean, John Sears is still in jail, so it's not like she is in danger or anything."

Steve nodded. "She has a point Brandon. Maybe its a misunderstanding like last time."

"Maybe." Brandon mumbled, avoiding all of their eyes.

Nat popped up at the table, sliding a cup of coffee towards David. "Hey come on now, why such long faces guys?" He asked, cheerfully, looking at each of them confused.

"Uh, gee, I don't know, Nat. Maybe because my girlfriend is missing yet again, and nobody has any freaking idea where she is. She has vanished off the planet, and probably dead. No big deal." Brandon pushed his plate out of the way angrily, and stood up exiting the Peach Pit in a huff. Nobody knew what to say. Brandon was about to burst.

"I had no idea. Let me know if I can do anything. Poor, sweet Kelly." Nat shook his head and walked away sadly.

"Someone should go after Brandon." Donna said, quietly. "He isn't okay."

Brenda starting to get up, but Dylan stopped her. "Give him a little bit of time Bren. He needs to think and get his head straight. All he sees right now is anger, and it wouldn't be a good idea for any of us to be around him.

"Where do you think she is?" David asked, staring at Dylan.

Dylan shrugged. "Silver, I honestly have no idea, but the fact that John Sears is in jail doesn't make me feel any better. The police let him go for a reason."

"So you think something's happened?" Janet asked, panicky.

Dylan shrugged again. "I'm not really sure, but what I do know is that Kelly promised me she wouldn't run away anymore, and she has yet to ever break a promise to me."

"You think we should be worried then?" Brenda asked.

Dylan slammed his fork on the table. "I don't know. I don't know anything, so stop looking to me for answers! I just don't know!" Dylan slid his chair back and exited the Peach Pit much like Brandon.

Brandon was sitting on the hood of his car in the parking lot trying to gather his thoughts. He was trying to answer all the questions running through his head, but he always came up clueless. He knew Kelly wanted to desperately come back to California with him, so why would she go anywhere else? John Sears was in custody, so she was safe. Right? Why didn't she call him before she had Andrea' take her to the airport? What made her change her mind about staying in New York awhile longer? What changed since he left New York? Brandon was growing frustrated with all his unanswered questions. He was torn. Part of him was so angry with Kelly for pulling another stunt like this. Didn't she have any consideration for her friends? Didn't she care what this was doing to them? The other half of Brandon was worried and scared. He was honestly and truly scared. Where was Kelly? Where was _his_ Kelly? It seemed like years ago that he was walking up the steps to the police station, excited that their nightmare was finally ending. Excited to start the rest of his life with Kelly. Excited to finally get it right. He couldn't believe how many things can change in a few hours. This wasn't supposed to be his life. This wasn't supposed to be their lives. He jumped off the hood of his car and yelled into the air.

"Where the hell are you?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He knew to random bystanders he looked a little crazy, but he was starting to feel a little crazy. He wanted the bad images to stop running though his head. Kelly on the ground. Kelly bleeding. Kelly crying. Kelly calling his name. Him not being there. He leaned his back up against the brick wall and closed his eyes, trying to hold it together. Brandon wasn't one to lose control over his emotions, but he was about to. He just wanted to know she was safe. Is that really too much to ask?

He slid down the wall, so he was now sitting, his head hunched over on his knees. He decided to do something he hadn't done in a really long time. He was going to pray. Because he was so unhappy in Washington, Brandon lost all faith he had in a higher power. There can't honestly be someone up there watching out for all of us, when people in the world are so miserable. He currently still felt this way, but he was willing to try anything. Anything to have Kelly back.

"Bring her back. Please bring her back." Brandon whispered to himself. "I'm a relatively good person with a good heart. People call me a boyscout for crying out loud. Don't I deserve something? I want her back. She doesn't deserve this. I need her back." Brandon didn't realize he had started crying. He didn't realize he was even speaking aloud. He wasn't aware of anything around him except the conversation he was having with himself. "You haven't done anything but bring pain to her life and you owe her. You owe her and you owe me. I need this. I really need this. Please, please just bring her back. We weren't finished yet, we had so much more to do. God, please, watch her, keep her safe because I can't. I just freaking can't. I failed her. Please, just help us. Help her."

Brenda couldn't take seeing her brother in pain like that. She came outside to find Dylan, but found Brandon instead, hunched over and talking to himself. When she got closer and heard him, she realized he was praying that Kelly was safe. She sighed as her eyes filled up with water. She had never seen her brother hurt so bad. She sat down next him, putting her arm around him.

"Brandon?"

Brandon looked up with tear stained cheeks.

Brenda's heart broke all over again. "She is fine. I honestly believe that."

Brandon closed his eyes again. "We don't know that Brenda. Something feels different about this."

"No, Brandon, you would know if something was wrong. Ya'll have that kind of love. You would know if she was hurt or in trouble, you would be able to feel it."

Brandon nodded. "I know, and I can feel it Brenda. Something is really wrong, she is in trouble and I can't do a damn thing about it. Something happened."

She sighed. "Well, what did the police say when you tried to file a report?"

Brandon laughed. "They were a fuckin joke! They told me to give it twenty four hours. They said it's possible she was on a different flight or took a detour or something. It's ridiculous. They did say that considering her certain circumstances, they would keep an eye out. Right! What does that even mean? If you see her walking down the street, get her? Idiots."

"Well, then we just have to wait until tomorrow. A report will be filed." Brenda tried optimistically.

"What if it's too late by then?"

"Don't talk like that Brandon!" Brenda squeezed his hand. "Kelly has lived through more than anyone I know. If anyone can come out of this alive, it's her. You have to stay positive. Have faith in Kelly, Brandon. She never lost faith in you."

Brandon nodded. "I just miss her."

* * *

Dylan raced around Beverly Hills in his car, not really looking for anything in particular. He just needed to drive. He needed to get away from his friends and all their questions and he really needed to get away from Brandon. Dylan was never good with showing his feelings, and seeing Brandon like that tore him up. Knowing Kelly was somewhere probably hurt and scared tore him up even more. He just needed to be alone.

He sped through the streets, lost in so many thoughts. Kelly. Brenda. Brandon. John. Colin. Valerie. He had so many ideas and theories it was driving him mad. He picked up his phone and dialed Kelly, but it went straight to voice mail.

"Dammit!"

He was angry. He was so angry with Kelly for being stupid. How could she just run off like that, again? Did she run off? He didn't know anything anymore. He passed by a liquor store and screeched to halt. It would be so easy to go inside and grab a bottle of tequila. He could wash away his thoughts and ideas and feel free. He could float through the day without anymore sick images passing through his head. Dylan put his hands on the keys, ready to pull them out of the ignition. He knew going inside and getting that bottle was a bad idea, but he didn't care. Anything was better than what was in his head. He took the keys out of the ignition and opened his door. He could already taste the tequila on his tongue. This was going to be such a bittersweet moment.

He got out and slammed his door. His thoughts were now only on tequila. He walked quickly to the door and almost entered, but his phone went off. He stopped dead in his tracks. Was this a sign? He didn't know. He didn't care. He was going for that tequila. He opened the door, and stopped. What if it was Kelly calling? He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"Am I a genius or am I genius?"

"What did you get? Anything?"

"Hey now, is that any way to treat your old pal Jonesy? I just did you a favor pal. I should at least get a hello! Foxy Malone always gives me a hello."

Dylan sighed and started walking away from the liquor store. "Yeah, well Foxy Malone gives every male within five feet a hello. What did you get on Sears? Anything worth mentioning?"

"Well, he seems like your usual criminal. Abusive father. Submissive mom. You know how that goes. Worked at his father's company for awhile, but quit. Ended up working at a golf course for a short while. Also, bartended and worked some construction. He got busted multiple times for different things. He apparently beat up some chick he dated from the bar he worked at. Her name is Shelia Lockhart. He was arrested, but she dropped the charges. What else do I have here, oh yeah, drunk driving, assault, drug possession, drug distribution, another drunk driving incident, uh, let's see, also burglary. He got off easy the first few times with probation and fines, but served a good chunk of time with that drug distribution and burglary charge. Since he's been out which has been a few months, he has been lying low. No one seems to know where he is staying."

"I'm disappointed, I expected more." Dylan said, sighing.

Jonesy laughed. "I said no one seems to know where he is staying. I didn't say I didn't know."

"Uh huh. Cut to the chase."

"Well after great detective work, I found out he is staying in some uppity loft apartment. His father cut him off so he wouldn't be able to afford it, but apparently his cellmate, Colin Robbins offered it up to him until he got out. I guess he has good friends or a good parent to keep that up for him."

"Did you just say Colin Robbins?" Dylan asked, nearly choking on his own breath.

"Yeah, ring a bell?"

"You are a fuckin genius, Jonesy! I'll get back to you."

Dylan ran back to his car, jumping in, not even bothering to open the door. He needed to find Colin or Valerie now. He sped off down the street, the liquor store completely forgotten.

* * *

Brandon, Brenda, Steve and Janet sat in the Walsh living room, not really speaking. No one knew what to say. There weren't any comforting words that could be said to make anyone feel better. Everybody was thinking the worst, but hoping for the best. Brandon was actually happy no one was speaking. It really just helped being around people. Brenda sat on one side of him, surprisingly quiet, but very comforting. It really helps to have family.

Dylan burst into the quiet house, causing everyone to jump.

"Where is Valerie?" He yelled, jarring everyone.

"Uh, I don't know. In her room I guess?"

"Valerie!" Dylan yelled up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Valerie!"

Brenda, Brandon, Steve, and Janet followed behind him, curious to see what the heck was happening.

"Valerie!" He said barging into her room, without knocking.

"What the hell? What?" She asked, looking surprised and scared. She stood up from her bed and looked curiously at everyone standing in her doorway. "Don't ya'll knock?"

"Where is Colin?" Dylan asked, out of breath.

"Uh, I don't know. Why the-"

"Valerie! Shut up! Listen! Call him, now! Find out where the hell he is!"

"Excuse me? Ever heard of please?"

"Dammit Valerie!" Dylan yelled, shoving his phone in her face. "Call him, now. Find out where he is. This isn't some fucking game. This is life or death. Call. Now!"

"Jesus! Okay!" She snatched the phone out of his hand and dialed.

Brenda looked at Dylan in disbelief. What was going on to cause him to be so riled up. The others looked as clueless as she felt.

"Dylan?" She whispered.

He never turned around to look at her, but threw up his hand, giving her the brush off.

Brandon pushed forward and moved to stand in front of Dylan. "What the hell is going on?"

Dylan looked angry as hell. "In a minute!" He said angrily, then turned his attention back to Valerie.

Valerie clicked off the phone and tossed it on the bed. She shrugged. "No answer. Sorry. Did you want me to leave a voice mail?" She said sarcastically.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Keep calling, and don't stop until he fucking answers that phone!"

Dylan pushed through the others and headed back downstairs. He didn't know what his next plan of action was, but he needed to think of one quick.

"Dylan.." Steve started. "What the heck is happening?"

The phone rang and Janet rushed to answer it.

Dylan looked from Brenda, Brandon and Steve and didn't know where to even start. He didn't have any for sure facts, but he knew what was happening.

"Dylan, spit it out!" Brenda said, nervously

Dylan sighed. "Look, I had Jonesy run down the check on Sears and-"

Janet came back into the living room, with the phone in hand. "Brandon.." She looked sadly at him. "David's on the phone. John has been released. I'm sorry."

Brandon grabbed the phone out of Janet's hand. "Silver, what's going on?"

Brenda went over to Dylan and took his hand in hers. Something was happening, it was all over his face. She was scared. She looked over at Brandon, who now looked as bad as Dylan.

"What? Yeah! Shit! We were played!" She could only hear Brandon's side of the conversation, but it was no secret, she was right, something big was happening. Dylan squeezed her hand tight. He had the same thoughts she was having. She jumped when she saw Brandon chunk the phone into the living room wall. It shattered into pieces.

"Brandon, what is happening?" Steve asked cautiously.

Brandon sighed. "John Sears has been released because Colin Robbins bailed him out. Colin fucking Robbins bailed him out of jail." He looked at Dylan. "Is that what you found out?"

Dylan shook his head. "No, I found out that John and Colin were cell mates in jail."

"So what does that mean?" Janet asked, looking confused and scared.

Steve put an arm around her. "This means that Colin and John are in on this together. It means Colin probably gave John an alibi and made us look like idiots. Letting him into the beach apartment, being here with Valerie, talking to Kelly at the Peach Pit. He probably got information for him and John from Valerie or probably from us."

Brenda felt sick. Was this really happening? She felt her knees go weak and she almost fell, but Dylan caught her midfall. He pulled her over to the couch and squatted down in front of her.

"Bren, are you okay? What's wrong?" He turned to Steve. "Go grab her some water will ya?"

"I- I'm fine." She whispered.

"You almost fell." Dylan said, looking at her with concern.

"I'm just scared." She replied, staring at Dylan with sad eyes. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay. Everything will be fine."

Steve and Janet came back in with water and a cool rag. They handed it to Dylan who was tending to Brenda.

"Where did Brandon go?" Steve asked, looking around.

Before anyone could answer, they heard a car peel out of the driveway.

Dylan sighed. "This isn't good."

"For John and Colin, maybe." Steve said, watching Brandon's car speed away. "He is gonna kill them."


	27. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hello readers! This kind of a filler chapter with some explanation included. We are starting to come to the end of the story! :( I think I'll end at Chapter 29 or 30. Next chapter will be the big show down though. Excite! Anyways, thanks for the reviews last chapter, I'm really glad ya'll are enjoying the story! I'm thinking about doing another one after I finish this one, but I don't have any ideas for one yet. Anyways, have a great Saturday and a happy Father's Day tomorrow! :)**

"So, now we don't know where Kelly or Brandon are?" David asked, sounding tired and stressed.

Brenda nodded. It was obvious she had been crying before Donna and David arrived. She was worried. One of her oldest friends was probably in a lot of trouble, and now her brother disappeared, only to possibly make it worse. She couldn't help but be worried. She felt like her life was starting to crumble around her. It was too much to take in at once. Moving back to California, leaving her success in London, getting serious again so fast with Dylan, having a real relationship with Kelly again, finally being close to someone in her family.. She thought she was dealing well, but maybe she wasn't. Well she was until she felt like it was all crashing down. She couldn't get the thought out of her head that she may never see her brother or Kelly again. It made her physically sick.

"We should call Jackie and Mel." Donna said to nobody in particular. "I know Kelly hasn't told her mom any of what's happened, but I think we're at the point that she needs to know. I mean, what if, she never, like.." Donna couldn't finish the sentence. She couldn't even stomach the thought of never seeing her best friend again. She looked down at the floor, trying not to cry. This wasn't the time. David came over pulling Donna close to him.

"I'll call Jackie and my dad. I'm sure they will come back from the Hamptons, and figure something out. It's going to work out, Donna." He kissed the side of her head and let her cry into his shoulder. "Come on now, you don't even know if you have anything to be crying about. It's okay." David was trying to be comforting, but Steve ruined it.

"I think she was plenty reason to cry." Steve snapped. "Kelly and Brandon are missing. God only knows whats happened to them."

"Steve, that's not helping." Janet said, pulling at his hand. "Just sit down. Try to relax. It's only been a few hours since Brandon took off. Maybe he has a plan."

Steve shook his head. "Yeah, I doubt that. This is Kelly we're talking about. Brandon is out for blood. He won't stop until he gets some either."

"I'm really sorry guys. I feel like this is my fault." Valerie said, staring at the ground. Everyone sat in the Walsh living room, waiting for Dylan to return, but she couldn't sit down. She felt like she had really screwed up. Yeah, she didn't like Kelly, but she didn't want anything like this to happen. She liked driving Kelly crazy by dating Colin, but she honestly had no idea what Colin was up to.

"It's okay Val, you didn't know." Donna said, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"How can you be so sure?" Brenda snapped, giving Valerie a dirty look. "She could have known all along and led Colin right to Kelly."

"Brenda, that's not fair." Steve said. "Valerie wouldn't do that."

"Honestly, I had no idea." Valerie said, embarrassed. "I really didn't."

"Maybe." David said, standing up. "But that doesn't mean you didn't play your role perfectly. Everyone knows you hate Kelly, including Colin. He knew you would leap into his arms to piss her off. He knew you would bitch and moan about her and give him all the information he needed. You may not have known directly what you were doing, but that doesn't make it any better. If I was you, I would suggest you rethink your role as the backstabbing bitch of the group, and try real hard for forgiveness. Because let me tell you, if I never see my sister again, her blood is on your hands, and I guarantee you, Brandon nor I will ever forget it."

Donna stared at David with a dropped jaw. She could not believe he just said all of that. It was really unfair and mean, but she knew he was hurting and he didn't really mean it. Right? She looked at Brenda, who was staring at David with the same surprised face.

"Silver, man, just.. let's lay off for a bit, okay?" Maybe you should go for a walk?" Steve suggested. This was getting ugly, and they really didn't need to be at each other's throats right now.

Janet stood up. "I'm going to make tea or coffee. Well, how about tea and coffee. Valerie, why don't you come help me? I need help." She grabbed Valerie's arm and pulled her into the kitchen with her before Valerie could start crying or punch David. Both responses to David's outburst would have been completely acceptable.

"That wasn't very fair David." Donna said, staring at him with sympathy.

"Yeah, well, if I never see my sister again, I don't think that's very fair." He replied, sitting back down next to Donna.

Brenda sighed. "Look, we shouldn't be placing blame right now. We need to stay strong for each other and fighting isn't going to help."

Steve nodded. "We need to chill out. Dylan should be back any minute, then we can figure out what our next move is. Silver, maybe you should call Jackie and Mel now? And Brenda, maybe you should call Hong Kong. I think it would be best if your parents knew what was happening. Maybe be prepared."

David agreed and stepped into another room to call his dad, but Brenda didn't move. "I can't call them Steve! What am I supposed to say? Brandon maybe fine! We don't even know if he's in any danger. I don't want to call them and worry them."

"Maybe it's about time we all started worrying." Brandon said, as he walked out of the kitchen with Dylan.

"Brandon! What happened?" Donna asked nervously.

He shrugged. "I went to Colin's apartment. I knocked, no one answered, but that didn't stop me. Nobody was there. There was no sign of life that anyone lived there. The only thing I found was Kelly's purse and suitcase. She did leave New York to come home, but someone made sure she never got here." He plopped onto the couch feeling defeated.

Dylan sighed. "We went to the station. The detectives are now looking for both Colin and John. Kelly's luggage being there gave them some perspective I guess. Atleast they know who they're looking for now."

"So we're just supposed to sit here and wait?" Steve asked.

"We don't really have any options, do we?" Janet replied.

"I guess we don't." Brenda said, slouching on the couch next to her brother. "I just don't get how they could have gotten to Kelly. I mean how did they even know she was in New York or would be at the airport or when she was coming home. We didn't even know she was coming home."

"Well, Colin knew she was in New York." Valerie said quietly. "I told him, I mean not on purpose, but just in conversation. I'm really sorry Brandon." She said, looking him sympathetically.

Brandon held up his hand for her to stop talking. "Val, none of this is your fault." She nodded and looked back down at the ground.

"I just don't get it." Steve began. "I mean they've already done pretty much everything they could to her. Why kidnap her? I mean what else could they possibly want with her? Yeah, they don't like her, so making her life miserable, whatever, but I mean why keep her with you?"

"They want to kill her." David said in an emotionless, monotone voice. "What else would they want? They already took everything else from her. The last thing is her life."

"Silver." Dylan said, aggravated. "That's not necessary. We don't know that."

"Don't we?" Brandon asked, sadly. "They are two pissed of guys who blame her for their problems. They just spent a nice long while in jail and they want revenge. If we don't find her, then they will kill her. Simple as that. There is nothing we can do, this is all out of our hands. Now we just sit and wait for the news." He leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. He had given up. There was honestly nothing he could do and it was killing him inside. He honestly felt like he dying.

Brenda squeezed his hand, reading his mind. He had given up. She felt like crying. If Brandon had given up, then there really was no hope. They needed a miracle or it was very likely they would never see Kelly again. Dylan slid onto the couch next to her, taking her other hand. He knew it too. It was over. He looked over at Janet who was now holding Steve. Steve had lost it. He had come to the same realization that everyone else had. David went outside to sit on the porch. He needed to be alone. He knew he was about to breakdown and he couldn't do it in front of everyone. Valerie took off upstairs to her room. She felt guilty enough without watching everyone grieve over their friend they all assumed they would never see again.

Donna couldn't help it. She was crying again. None of it really seemed believable until Brandon said it. She didn't understand how he was remaining so calm and collected talking about John and Colin actually killing Kelly. She couldn't imagine her life without Kelly and now that's what everyone was doing. Everyone around her already assumed Kelly was gone.

"Brandon?" She whispered quietly, with tears streaming down her face.

He opened his eyes and looked over at her with an expressionless face. "Yeah?" He really wasn't in the mood for a supportive, optimistic, Donna Martin talk. He just wanted to sit in silence.

She took a deep breath, and wiped her tears off her cheeks. "You should be ashamed of yourself." She said, calmly and strong.

Brandon studied her for a moment. Was she really placing the blame on Brandon for all of this? Brenda and and Dylan snapped their attention to Donna. What the hell was she doing?

"Excuse me?" Brandon asked, angry and confused.

"I said, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Brenda could not believe Donna was doing this. How dare she blame Brandon? He was hurting just like everyone else. She had no right to put this on him. "Donna, you're being really unfair. This isn't Brandon's fault!" She said, staring at Donna in disbelief.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Brandon asked, now sitting up, his anger rising.

Donna took another deep breath. "I can't believe you would give up on her like this. I expect it out of everyone else, but not you. Like I said, you should be ashamed of yourself. In all the time Kelly has known you, no matter how much you hurt her, she never once gave up on you. She always believed in you. She had so much faith in you, and for you to sit here, and give up on her, it honestly makes me sick. She is out there somewhere Brandon! She is somewhere feeling very scared and very alone and probably thinking of you, and you.. you.. you are planning her funeral."

Donna stood up, grabbing her bag and jacket. "I can't even sit here and look at you anymore. If you want to give up, fine, but I'm not." She slammed the front door, leaving all of them sitting there in shock.

* * *

"Come on, man, this wasn't part of the plan. None of this was part of the plan! Now we're probably royally fucked and going back to jail!"

John rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself. Find some backbone."

"I thought we were just gonna mess with her and scare her and fuckin drop it! Kidnapping was not part of the plan. Murder sure as hell wasn't either!" Colin was pacing up and down the room trying to figure out what to do. John was going insane. None of this was supposed to happen. He should have known that night John took advantage of her in the alley way.. he should have known John wasn't completely all there. That wasn't supposed to happen.

John pointed the gun directly at Colin. You are either in or out. You're decision. This wasn't part of the plan, but we've had some issues. I wasn't supposed to be arrested. You giving me an alibi made you just as much a suspect as me. Kelly knows its us, just like her little boyfriend said, so she didn't give us a choice. We have to do this. This can go two ways. Either two people can walk out of here or one. It's your choice and your fate."

Colin stopped dead in his tracks. John Sears wasn't the kind of guy you mess around with. He put his hands up in defeat. "Two people are walking out of here."

John lowered the gun and nodded. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Brandon caught up with Donna as she was slamming her car door shut. He rushed over to her window and tapped on it. She rolled it down and sighed. "What, Brandon?"

He gave her a look she couldn't read. "You're right. About all of it."

She nodded. "I know."

"You have to understand, I don't want to give up Donna. If there was something I could do, I would do it, but we're out of options. I have absolutely no idea where they could be. If I go look for her, I'd be going blind. I don't want to give up, but there is nothing I can do." Brandon said, sadly.

Donna shrugged. "Brandon, you don't have to go risk your life or do something dangerous to not give up on her. I never said there was anything you could go do to make this right. You could just have some faith in her or believe that she is going to come through this. When you were talking in there about sitting and waiting for the news, it was like you were a whole different person. Kelly deserves to have people on her side, waiting for her to come out on top. She at least deserves that much."

Brandon nodded. "Don't leave Donna, not yet." He looked over at David who was sitting on the porch, emotionless. "Silver needs someone." She looked over in his direction also and nodded. She got out of the car and gave Brandon a hug.

"You will figure this out Brandon. Just have some faith." She kissed him on the cheek and walked over to David.

Brandon stood on the driveway, trying to gather his thoughts. He didn't know how to have hope in this inevitable situation. Kelly was the one who told him death was inevitable. She said she knew it was going to happen, and she didn't even care anymore. He sighed. He cared. Imagining life without her again was too hard. He loved her too much to let her go. He got into his car to drive. He didn't have a particular destination, but he just needed to drive and feel like he was doing something.

After about forty-five minutes of pointless driving, he ended up at the beach apartment. He wasn't sure why. Being there only upset him further. This was possibly the last time that he would ever bear to come here. He looked up onto the upper level at the girls balcony. He loved sitting out there with Kelly at night listening to the ocean. It's when they had some of their best talks. He smiled at the thought of their memories at the beach apartment. He sighed and continued to stare at the apartment thinking of Kelly. He didn't even realize he was crying.

* * *

Kelly had finally stopped crying. Crying was pointless. It didn't help and only made her feel weak. She already felt stupid enough. When Colin called her in New York, telling her John Sears was arrested, she couldn't have been happier. She was confused on why Colin was calling and not Brandon or Donna, but he explained that they didn't want to tell her until he was going down for sure. But he felt like she should know. He said that by telling her, he felt like he was doing her a favor, kind of making amends. She booked a flight right away, not telling her friends so they wouldn't try to stop her. She just wanted to be at home with Brandon.

She shook her head, thinking about her stupidity. Trusting Colin Robbins.. she should have known better. She tried to move her hands from behind her back, but whatever they tied her hands and feet up with was really doing a good job. With tape over her mouth, she couldn't even scream for help. She wanted to fight. She didn't want this to be like the last few times and end up being weak. She wanted to fight for her life. She wanted to live. She still had so many things she wanted to do. She didn't want her life to end like this. She could hear John and Colin arguing and she knew they were going to kill her.

She closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep. The room had gotten very quiet. It was like the calm before the storm. She sighed and sat in the silence with Brandon on her mind. If she really was going to die, she wanted Brandon to be the last thing she ever thought about.


	28. He Got What He Deserved

**Hello faithful readers! This is the LAST chapter! AH! I didn't leave ya'll on a cliffhanger or anything, but I didn't really close up the story either. I plan on my next fan fiction being the sequel to this one! It won't have the crazy stalker stuff in it, but it will be more about how the group handled all the events that happened and it will focus more on their relationships. I already wrote the first chapter, but I need to redo some stuff, so I'll be posting it up soon. It's called "The Aftermath" so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for all the reviews and comments for this story, and I really hope ya'll enjoyed it and I hope ya'll read the sequel! Thanks for all the encouragement, ya'll were fabulous! :)**

Donna arrived at the beach apartment, surprised to see Brandon sitting in his car in the parking lot. She got out of her car and tapped on his window.

"Brandon?"

Brandon tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks so Donna wouldn't notice. He rolled down the window and tried to smile.

"Hey Donna."

"What are you doing here?"

Brandon shrugged. "I don't know. I got in the car and just ended up here."

She smiled at him sympathetically. She could tell by the look on his face, he still thought it was over. There wasn't an ounce of hope left in Brandon. "Well, I was gonna run inside and fix some food and bring it back over to Casa Walsh. Why don't you come inside with me and you can keep me company?"

Brandon shook his head. "I can't go in there, Donna."

"Why?"

He sighed. "I just can't go in there. I don't think I'll ever be able to go back in there."

"Stop talking about her like she is gone, Brandon. She isn't dead!" Donna's voice went up a few octaves, surprising Brandon. It wasn't often you saw Donna Martin mad.

"I'm trying to be realistic, Donna. I don't want to set myself or anyone else up for disappointment."

Donna shook her head. "Just come inside with me. We can talk about it."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" This time, Brandon surprised himself with his own yelling.

"I just want to help! Being pissed off isn't going to help anything! We can't change what's happened!" Donna felt her own eyes start to water. She was trying to stay strong and positive, but it was proving to be very difficult.

"You're right, we can't change what's happened. What's done is done. We have John and Colin to thank for that." Brandon barely got their names out of his mouth. Just thinking about them got adrenaline pumping through his body.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Brandon! Fine. We will do this your way! Kelly is gone! She is dead and we have John and Colin to thank for that! FINE! So, now what? What's your big plan hot shot?"

Brandon glared at her.

"What? That's what you think, isn't it? She is gone and we have Colin and John to blame? So now, you're going to spend the rest of your life being angry? You're going to carry around so much hate and anger and it's going to change you, Brandon. You will be a different person. You won't be the same guy Kelly fell in love with. Being pissed off at John and Colin aren't going to change anything!"

"I'm not pissed off at John and Colin."

Donna almost winced at Brandon's icy voice. Something in him changed at that moment. Something she said triggered something inside of him, but she didn't know what it was. "You aren't angry at John and Colin?"

"Nope. I'm not angry with them. I just wish they were dead."

Donna sighed. "If Kelly really is gone like you all think she is, then she must be looking down you, disgusted. This isn't what she would want, Brandon. All of this hate in your heart, that would hurt her so bad. This isn't what she would want for you. Don't do this to her." Donna looked at Brandon, but knew she wasn't going to get a response. "I'll be upstairs cooking Kelly's favorite food. You're welcome to come and help if you change your mind."

Donna headed up the stairs, praying Brandon would change his mind. She knew he wouldn't survive like this. She had never seen him so angry or sad. The combination of both was a little bit scary on him. She pulled out her phone and dialed Brenda.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brenda, it's me. How's it going over there?"

Brenda sighed. "As good as expected I guess. Valerie is still upstairs, and I think Janet went up trying to talk to her. She is really upset. What David said really got to her. Anyways, so Dylan, Steve, David and I are just hanging out, pretty much in silence. I mean there really isn't much to say, is there?"

"Yeah. I guess not. Look, I know ya'll probably just want to stay there, but do you think you and the guys could come to the beach apartment?"

"What? Why? Is something wrong?" Brenda's voice changed from dreary to straight up panic in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, yes everything is fine. Well, sort of. When I got here, Brandon was here in the parking lot, and I'm really worried about him Brenda. He is scaring me."

Brenda sighed into the phone again. "What's he doing?"

"I mean nothing crazy. I've just never seen him like this. He is crying, but he is yelling and he is in the mindset Kelly is dead and oh, I don't know. I just am really worried. I think we might need a mini intervention for him or something. He is just in a really bad place, Brenda. I mean, I know we all are, but I don't think he is going to pull through this okay."

Brenda could hear Donna's voice trembling on the phone. "Sure, Donna. I'll grab the guys and we'll head over there soon. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Brenda. I'll see you in a bit."

Donna clicked off the phone and headed into the apartment, feeling better that her friends were on their way. Brandon really needed something to snap him back to reality.

* * *

Kelly sat huddled over in a corner, waiting for John and Colin to determine her fate. The waiting was the worst part. She knew they were going to kill her, but when. In five seconds, an hour, a day? She thought it was pretty ironic she was waiting rather impatiently for death, but looking back at her life, everything now seemed a little bit ironic.

She closed her eyes again, thinking back on random moments in her life. When you're about to die, it's really weird what memories will just pop into your head. She leaned back and concentrated on these memories, wanting to hold on forever. It was like watching a movie of her life inside her own head. Her and Steve's first time on the beach, which had meant more to her then he would actually ever know. She would never admit it to him, but when she had sex with Steve, it was the first time she actually enjoyed it. It was the first time she felt like it was more than just sex, there was love in it. Next she saw Erin being born. She tried to ignore the fact that she would never see her little sister grow up or go to high school or get married. She regretted not having more time to spend with her little sister that would never really know her. She thought about so many good times with Donna and Brenda. Their random shopping excursions, and ridiculous fights. She thought about camping out after graduation with the whole group, enjoying the last time they would ever really be together. She remembered walking home with Dylan from elementary school because their parents forgot to pick them up. As much as she hated her mom forgetting her, Dylan always made her feel better. Somethings really hadn't changed since 5th grade. Her mind then went to David, and how miserable she was with the idea of him becoming her brother, but now, she couldn't feel more grateful.

She heard a door open and close, and she knew this was it. The waiting was over. Her mind went to Brandon. The Spring Dance where they first kissed, the retreat where they really kissed, their first summer together, the proposals, the fights, the make ups, the almost wedding.. Even though she knew what was about to happen, she couldn't help but smile. She hoped he knew how much she really loved him.

* * *

Brandon got out of the car and sat at the bottom of the stairs. Why didn't Donna get it? Kelly was her best friend, if anyone would understand how he was feeling, it should be her. It was impossible for him to understand how she was being so optimistic. Kelly's only hope was a miracle, and it's not like those happen everyday. He just wanted to be realistic. He didn't want to be in denial, and hope and pray for something that he knew more than likely wouldn't come true.

He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He was angry, sad, disappointed, confused.. He was feeling so much at once, he didn't really know what to feel. He didn't want to walk around like this forever. He felt like he was going to explode any second. Maybe that's what Donna meant when she said he couldn't carry it around forever. He needed help. He needed Kelly. He wanted to go inside, but he was back and forth. If he went inside, that would require him to tell Donna how he was feeling, and if he told her how he was feeling, he felt like he would lose it. He just wanted Kelly.

He contemplated for another ten minutes, then decided he needed to talk to Donna. Donna is Kelly's closest friend, if anyone could help him, it would be her. She may not be showing it, but he knew she had to be hurting just like him. He got up and headed up the stairs debating on what to say. He knew he needed to apologize. He bit her head off and she didn't deserve that. He sighed and decided he would just wing it. He entered the apartment, feeling nervous.

"Hey Donna, I'm sor-" Brandon stopped and soaked in the scene around him. Donna was on his right, sitting on the couch crying. She was just shaking her head at him, not saying any words. To his left, John and Colin were simply staring at him. John was more or so grinning, and Colin looking exhausted and scared.

"You know, we have got to stop meeting like this!" John said, laughing. "I mean, really, we should plan a date next time."

Brandon's head was spinning. What the heck was happening? He turned back to Donna, who was shaking and white as a sheet. She was mouthing "I'm sorry." Brandon's stomach dropped. This was really happening. He turned back to the guys, but this time, John was pointing a gun directly at him.

"Walsh, you just had to keep getting in the way. It's unfortunate it had to be like this." John said, with his finger steady on the trigger.

Brandon put up his hands and took a step back. "It doesn't have to be like this." Brandon said, surprised with how calm his voice sounded.

"No, I think it does. Good thing we came prepared, we weren't expecting to need 2 extra bullets." John laughed again, sending a chill up Brandon's spine.

"Come on man, I don't think we should do this. This is just gonna fuck us over. We can't go down for murder!" Colin's voice was shaky and loud. He was scared. It was written all over his face. Brandon turned to look back at Donna, but instead stopped halfway. He missed her before. Kelly. She was sitting tied up in a corner, blood covering the front of her shirt. She was looking at him, her eyes wide with fear. Given the situation, Brandon should have been panicking, but instead, he smiled. Kelly was alive. She was living and breathing right in front of him. He couldn't stop smiling as he looked at her. This was what he needed. Seeing her was exactly what he needed.

Colin and John were still arguing, and Brandon didn't really think the whole thing through, but he charged at John with all the strength he had in him. They both toppled to the floor, as Colin rushed out of the way. Brandon got lucky with his surprise attack, and had the upper hand over John for the moment. The gun fell onto the floor next to them, out of reach, but not forgotten. Brandon was swinging hard, but so was John. Brandon kept his mind on Kelly. He couldn't lose consciousness or it was over for him, Kelly, and Donna.

Colin stood to the side, watching in shock. None of this was how it was supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to rape, kidnap, or kill anyone. That was never the plan. He thought they were just going to leak the photos on the internet, scare her some, and be done. Just a little game of sweet revenge. He didn't want this, but he knew that he was in it, and he would be going down for it, no matter what he had wanted. He couldn't go back to jail, he just couldn't. He watched Brandon and John just a moment longer before walking over to Donna. She sat frozen in fear not knowing what Colin was about to do to her.

Her heart nearly stopped beating when he pulled a pocket knife out of his jacket. He was going to kill her, this was it. She closed her eyes, scared of what was about to happen, but nothing did happen. She felt something heavy drop onto her lap and she heard the door close. After a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes to see Colin no where in sight. She looked down and saw the knife on her lap. She sat frozen in time for only a moment. She grabbed the knife and ran over to Kelly.

Brandon's abdomen was aching. John kept repetitively hitting the same spot on his rib cage over and over again. John was winning this fight, no doubt about it. John hit him once more in the same spot, causing Brandon to huddle over in pain, with his back against the wall. He could barely breathe. He looked up to see John picking up the gun. His pain seem to disappear. He charged at John once more, which sent the gun flying again, but not before it discharged. Brandon didn't have time to see if it had hit anything. His thoughts automatically went to Kelly being shot. It was an all too familiar feeling for him, and it sent him into a livid rage. He had never hit anyone so hard in his life. He kept hitting John Sears' face with more power and hate then he had ever felt. He couldn't stop. Something happened inside of him, and he just couldn't stop throwing punch after punch.

He didn't know how long it had been before he felt someone pull him off of John. He looked up, surprised to see Dylan was the one pulling him off. He felt dizzy and tired, and couldn't stand on his feet without Dylan's help. They stared at each other, but he couldn't read Dylan's expression. He looked over into the doorway and saw Brenda covering her mouth, bawling. Steve was hunched over, throwing up and David stood motionless. He had never seen David so white nor still. Brandon looked down at himself and only saw red. There was blood everywhere. He looked back up at Dylan who grimaced and pulled Brandon into a hug. Brandon felt light headed. He pulled away from Dylan who had tears running down his face. Brandon was just so tired. His thoughts went to Kelly. He looked over at the corner where he remembered her being, but she wasn't there anymore. He looked around the room until he saw her. Kelly was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the couch. Her eyes were open, and she was breathing. She was okay. Brandon wanted to smile, but he wasn't sure if he was. He couldn't really feel his face. He tore his eyes away from Kelly's face only to realize Donna was lying in her lap, not moving. Donna wasn't moving. Donna wasn't breathing. Donna had an awful lot of red on her white blouse. Donna wasn't moving. Donna wasn't breathing. Donna wasn't alive. Brandon looked back at Dylan, who just nodded. Brandon looked back at Donna and Kelly and now felt like he couldn't breathe.

Dylan bent down and looked at John Sears. He reached down to his neck, trying to find a pulse, but couldn't. He looked back up at Brandon, who seemed lost. Brandon was staring back and forth at everyone, seeming like he didn't understand. Dylan looked over at his friends in the doorway. Brenda had now fallen to the ground, and had her head buried in her arms. Steve had his back towards them, crying into the wall. David still stood, quiet and still, not moving, maybe not breathing. He was frozen in time. He looked over at Kelly and Donna. Kelly was silently crying, holding up Donna's head and gently moving the hair out of Donna's lifeless face.

He looked back and Brandon who was now staring at him. "John is dead, Brandon."

Brandon didn't know how to respond. He could hear sirens in the distance, but they were too late. They were too late for John and too late for Donna. He looked back at Dylan who sank to his knees and started crying. Brandon didn't know how much longer he could stand. He looked from Kelly and Donna back to John. He leaned his head against the wall and whispered "he got what he deserved." Then sank into darkness.


End file.
